Snow of Ayortha
by icepixie
Summary: A lost princess on a quest. A prince on a mission. A hunter turned rebel. An evil queen with a mysterious past. A fairytale retelling. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

A/N:  It's a fairytale set in Ella's world (but with a twist) :) I can't help it! I'm addicted to fairytales and I'm absolutely nuts over Ella Enchanted. Please, please review or give some feedback! I'd like to know if you think it's good enough to be continued. Otherwise, I wouldn't be spending a lot of time for it. By the way, the story takes place when Ella and Char are already rulers of Kyrria :) Thanks!

Prologue

The ceremony was mostly silent.

Six-year old Princess Ariana of Ayortha squeezed the hand of her nursemaid, Eve. Her hands were cold.  It reminded Eve of snow because her skin was also as incredibly white. Her usually twinkling dark blue eyes were blank and unseeing. In fact, she looked like a lifeless porcelain doll in her black mourning gown with its several flounces.

It was shock. Ariana could hardly believe that her father was gone. Dead. She didn't know what it really was, except that he was gone forever, like her dear mother, whom she had never seen. It was a heartless prank to play on such innocent little girl, but Fate doesn't seem to mind. Not only did it steal her mother away from her at birth, but it had to take her father as well.

_She doesn't cry, _Eve thought to herself while observing the child beside her. Whereas younger children would have cried unceasingly now at the loss of a loved one, she appeared very much composed. Numb. Passive. Enough to make her think that the princess has lost her mind.

Ariana couldn't cry.  She desperately wanted to because no one was. It didn't matter if it was customary—for her, it meant that her father didn't matter enough to anyone. She wanted to cry badly for her father. He deserved at least that much in death. But the tears wouldn't come. It was as if time stood still. There was no past, present and future for her. Nothing mattered anymore.

Her gaze shifted to an elegantly dressed woman standing in the middle of a group of some nobles in their mourning garbs. They were standing a little closer to the grave than Ariana, who wanted to stay further back. She observed them for a while as the group watched in silence at the ground that was finally being levelled.

Eve followed the princess' gaze until it rested on Lady Avila. Ariana's stepmother. Suddenly, she felt a spark of anger. She should be the one comforting the little girl, and not the other way around. It wasn't as if she even knew the king long enough. They were only married for a year. It wasn't also as if she loved him very much. Eve, like most of the other servants, had this strong gut feeling that she was as ruthless and as power-hungry on the inside as much as she was beautiful on the outside. Feeling somewhat protective over her charge, she gave the cold hand a squeeze.

Ariana felt the reply, and was grateful for it. No, she wasn't alone. There were her nursemaids, and of course, Lady Avila. She wasn't that particularly close to her stepmother, but from the way she looked, despite the lack of tears, she certainly needed some comfort. New hope surged through her. They could build a strong relationship. Certainly not like mother-and-daughter, but close. And they would both find happiness amidst the loss.

When everyone was preparing to leave, Ariana let go of her nursemaid's hands and half-ran purposely towards Lady Avila, who was still standing alone in front of the unmarked grave. She stood beside her and tried to hold her hand.

But instead of holding it back, Lady Avila recoiled from it as if it were poisonous. Ariana bit her lip, unsure of what to do, when she felt Eve's hand comfortingly upon her shoulder.

"Do not let that wench near me." Lady Avila hissed, just so that only the three of them could hear.

"But, Lady, the princess only wants to comfort you!" Eve protested.

"Don't 'Lady' me!" Lady Avila snapped back. "I am Queen. Queen Avila of Ayortha, and this girl," she gripped Ariana's arm and shook her painfully until she cried out, "is nothing more than a servant now. Do you understand that?"

Eve's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am loyal only to the King Oslo of Ayortha, his real queen, Elise, and their daughter, Princess Ariana. Nobody else."

Lady Avila looked as if she was about to laugh. "Yes, but where is he now?"

By then, the servants within earshot had already heard of the heated exchange and were looking about curiously. Everyone else—the nobles, the courtiers, the peasants—had already left.

"Listen to me." Lady Avila announced to them, no longer pretending to be distraught. "From now on, I am your queen and I require your utmost obedience. Whoever dares to raise his or her voice to me will be dealt with severe consequences. Is that understood?"

The servants, their eyes downcast, replied monotonously. "Yes, Your Highness."

Only one person didn't say anything. Lady Avila looked at her threateningly. "Well, Eve? It looks like you're the only one who is against me."

Eve scowled. She had no choice. She didn't know what she was capable of. Frankly, despite her strong convictions, she was quite afraid. Instead of speaking though, she merely gave a small bow and moved away.

The new queen seemed satisfied so she walked away with a trail of unwilling servants at her feet.

Eve suddenly remembered Ariana, and she looked at her hesitantly. The princess was staring at nothing, saying nothing, not moving.

She didn't even cry.


	2. The Prince and the Maid

One

_Ten years later…_

"When are you going to mahwee the counteth?"

At the innocent question of his lisping four-year old sister, Charmaine, Prince Jerric of Kyrria, who was about to spoon some food into his mouth, stopped in midway as if suddenly petrified. His cheeks flamed as he placed the uneaten morsel back to his plate. Turning to his right, he looked helplessly at his mother. The queen shook her head while her eyes laughed at his uneasiness.

"Charm, dear, your brother is too young to get married." Queen Ella explained gently, saving him from further humiliation. "And it's 'marry', sweetie. Not, 'mahwee.'"

Green eyes wide open, Charmaine bounced up and down on her seat gleefully. "Mahwee! Mahwee! Mahwee! Mahwee!"

Jerric wanted to groan. They were having lunch with a couple of important people, including the newly-appointed High Chancellor Simon and the topic his little sister had brought up was definitely not something he wanted to be discussed. Fortunately, Charmaine was already creating quite a ruckus with her uneaten peas that his mother had to remove the child from the table.

Her disappearance didn't make much of a difference anyway. Everyone's curiosity was already caught. From across his left, his Aunt Hattie leaned forward eagerly. "Yes, you must tell us of your latest conquest, Prince Jerrold."

He winced at the term she used, even if the mere mention of his real name was enough to make him do so. Prince Jerrold II of Kyrria. _The second._ Why couldn't he have been the first? He knew he was named after his grandfather. It was an honour, but his parents should have thought to alter it even slightly, as they did to his younger siblings. Elaine, who was two years younger than him, was the first to break the tradition of "Eleanors" in their line. The thirteen-year old twins were named Daryl and Darren after their grandmother, Queen Daria. As for Charmaine, it was fashioned after their father, King Char.

When he was younger, he pointed out this fact to his parents, who laughingly replied that he could choose what name he wanted to be called then, if not Jerrold. Jerric decided to remove the "old" in "Jerrold" since he reasoned out that he wasn't old anyway. Thus, the name "Jerric" had been born. 

He didn't have the time to correct his aunt nor to retort at her statement though. No sooner had she finished speaking when High Chancellor Simon further pressed on. "Is this, by any chance, the young Countess Jacqueline Antonia Vivien we are talking about?"

"We are only friends, Your Excellency. Good friends." Jerric answered stiffly. He decided there was no point in mentioning that they were becoming more than for it would surely only cause gossip. 

"Come now, surely, you must have some plans about your future. Someone on your mind to be queen, perhaps? You are already seventeen, am I not right?"

Jerric gave a slight nod so as not to appear rude. If in a different situation and to a different person, he wouldn't have replied otherwise.

Seated quietly at the head of the table, King Char noticed the growing tension in the atmosphere. "Perhaps, in the future." he commented. Smiling at the queen, who had just rejoined the group, he continued. "But as my wife said, Jerric is young. He still has more important things to accomplish, which marriage at this early stage in life would only hinder."

High Chancellor Simon had to agree. After that, the topic was switched to the prince's upcoming trip to Ayortha, where he would stay for about a year. It was tradition for future rulers to learn from each other's court. Since the princess of Ayortha had died in a riding accident many years ago, there would be no one coming to stay with the royal family of Kyrria in this generation.

Jerric's mind wandered off while the others talked. It suddenly sank in that he would be gone for a long time. Things might be different then. He felt a slight panic. He had to settle something before he left. If he didn't do it now, he may not get another chance to.

As soon as lunch was over, he went straight to an exquisite mansion a mile away from the castle. As he was too impatient to mount a horse, he ran all the way there. By the time he reached his destination, he was dishevelled and out of breath.

"Good afternoon! Is Jac—the countess at home?" he inquired to the butler at the door, chest heaving.

The old butler bowed. "Of course, Your Highness. She's in her room, taking a rest."

Jerric was crestfallen. He turned to leave. "Some other time then."

"Wait, sire! The countess gave me strict orders to let you in no matter what she is doing." An all-knowing smile crossed the butler's wrinkled features.

Jerric thanked him profusely and was ushered to the parlour while he announced his arrival to his mistress. A few minutes later, the countess emerged. As usual, the sight of her took his breath away. She was radiant and exquisitely beautiful. Perfect—with her golden hair glinting just so, her cheeks giving off a hint of roses and an aura that was warm and commanding at the same time.

"Jacqueline." he greeted.

"Why so formal today?" the countess joked. She sat beside him on the ornate couch. "Very well, Your Highness. To what pleasure do I owe this visit to?"

Jerric was about to speak when he stopped. What was he thinking? He couldn't just say it—just like that. He didn't know what her reaction would be. He'd be making a fool out of himself if it didn't turn out the way he hoped it would be. "Um, well… you see…" he began, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously.

Jacqueline laughed. "I know you get like this when you want to ask me a favour. It's okay. If I can do it, I will."

He felt himself loosen up a bit. "Actually, it's just that I'm leaving for Ayortha on the 5th. I'm going to be gone for a whole year."

Jacqueline nodded attentively. "Yes, I know. It's tradition." she sighed. "Oh well, guess I'll have to find other sources of amusement while you're gone. I'll miss our talks, though."

"And our walks." he added. "But I wanted to ask you if I can… write to you while I'm there?"

"Of course. That's what you're so nervous about?"

_Here it goes. _ Jerric braced himself. "I also wanted to ask you… Do you think there would be a chance… " Cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Yes?"

"Can you… Can you wait for me?" There. It was out in the open. He was afraid to look at the expression on her face.

For the longest while, there was silence. Then, Jacqueline spoke. "I believe I can, Jerric." she murmured. He looked up to meet her shining eyes. "There, now. That wasn't so hard."

~

"The prince of Kyrria would be coming in two days." Eve mentioned innocently. "Do you know what it means?" From the tone in her voice, she was clearly hinting something.

Soleil realized what she was driving at but tried to appear as if she didn't know what she was talking about. She brought out the newly-washed sheets from the basket and spread it out onto the bed.

"It means more work." she stated flatly. "For all we know, this prince could be more finicky than all of the nobles combined."

Eve said nothing at first. She got the other end of the sheets and helped Soleil shake it twice. "Oh, princess. You could get out of this wretched life if you want to. You could marry and leave."

"And what? Leave you here to suffer the wrath of my stepmother?" She shook her head. Having made it known to the world that she was dead was bad enough, but making Ayortha suffer in the streets because of her greediness was worse. Queen Avila was as cruel and sadistic a ruler as anyone could ever be, and what's worse, everyone feared her.

If the Ayothaians only knew that she was alive, the rightful heiress to the throne, perhaps something could be done. But she was _dead._ Only a few servants in the castle knew about it and they were sworn to secrecy. To further ensure that no one would suspect, the queen told her to rub soil onto her skin everyday, so as to conceal her distinguishing whiteness and ordered her to change her Ayorthaian name. The servants found a suitable one for her. They called her "Soleil" which means "snow" in Elfian. Ariana was dead. She was Soleil.

"I heard the hunter's son has taken a liking to you." Eve was saying.

Soleil looked at her indecorously. "Orco? Of course he would. He's my best friend." She gave the sheets one final pat. "Eve, I know you all mean the best for me, but my decision is final. I plan never to marry."

"It's too early to say that." Eve said knowingly.

"Me? Fall in love with anyone, let alone, a prince? Ha!" 


	3. To Ayortha!

**A/N:** Wow, I'm overwhelmed with the reviews! But before that: **The Disclaimer**s: Everything from Ella Enchanted is owned by the great Gail Carson Levine. I wouldn't even think of stealing from her. I, however, do own the rest that is not mentioned in the book. That is all. Keep reviewing and enjoy!

**Two**

If there's one thing Jerric couldn't stand, it's being the center of attention. Unfortunately, a small group of well-wishers had already assembled in front of the castle to see him off. As much as he was almost reluctant to leave, he couldn't wait to jump onto the carriage, away from eyes of the crowd.

As soon as the last piece of luggage was brought in the coach, the members of his family took turns in saying their goodbyes one by one.

The first was Charmaine. "I'd like a pwetty pink unicone." she whispered in his ear. "Mama thaid I thouldn't be athking you to bwing me thomething, but I weally want one. If you'll give me one, I pwomise I'll be a vewy good little pwintheth."

Jerric tweaked her button-nose. "I'm not sure if there's a pink unicorn in Ayortha, but I'll try."

The twins said their goodbyes, and secretly hinted at the latter part that they both wanted swords of their own (even if King Char had mentioned that there would be no swords nor daggers for them until they reach fifteen.)

Elaine, who was the spitting image of their mother, said nothing. She just gave her brother a hug and a pat on the back.

"What would you like me to bring home for you, dear sister of mine?"

"You know I'm too old for that." she said wryly.

Before he could comment on this, a huge barrel of Tonic was suddenly thrust into his arms.

"I could've given you a year's supply, but I pity the horses that would take you to Ayortha." Mandy, the cook and his fairy godmother, said jokingly. "Once in three days should do the trick."

He nodded, handing the barrel over to the coachman. "Thank you, Mandy." He actually liked Tonic, even if it felt slimy down his throat. That is, if he didn't have to take it everyday.

Beside her, his parents handed him a wrapped package.

"Something to remember us by." Queen Ella said.

He shook it. It felt solid hard. "Is this a book?" he guessed.

The queen smiled secretively. "Not just any ordinary book. It's fairy book. Mandy gave it to me when I was a little younger than you are now. Don't worry," she added, upon seeing the uncertain look flicker in his eye. "It grows on you."

"But it's a loan though." King Char put in before he could speak. "I haven't seen Ella part from it since."

The queen elbowed Char playfully in the ribs. "I did so!"

The king raised an eyebrow, implying that he didn't believe it.

"Okay, so maybe just once… twice. But still!" Turning to Jerric, she advised, "Just take good care of it and don't show it to anyone. And yes," she lowered her voice in mock discretion. "It is a loan."

Jerric laughed. His mother always had that effect in people. "Don't worry. I will take care of this."

Beside his parents stood Jacqueline. Jerric didn't want to give the people more speculations, so he made the goodbye quick.

"Milady, what do want me to bring for you from Ayortha?" he asked formally, but his eyes laughed as if they shared a secret they themselves could only understand.

Jacqueline shook her head playfully. "Nothing, Your Highness. Just come back in one piece."

He nodded. Then, he turned to his parents, whose faces betrayed a hint of mirth upon watching his conversation with Jacqueline. He bowed respectfully. "I'll see you all in a year."

After last minute reminders were repeated (to which Jerric moaned that he wasn't a child anymore), he turned to the small crowd at the gate and bowed as an acknowledgement to their presence. Then, he boarded the carriage and left for Ayortha.

The trip was fairly insignificant and dull. Probably the most exciting thing that happened was when the coach passed by the Elves' Forest and chanced upon some elves arguing with a group of merchants over an intricately carved spoon.

The weather grew colder as they neared Ayortha. After a few days, it began to snow. Jerric was glad that he had anticipated this and brought with him a couple of heavy clothing to keep him warm on the trip.

They reached the Ayorthaian border in less than a week. Looking out of the window, Jerric was struck with a feeling of loneliness. The kingdom was indeed beautiful, blanketed in snow, but there was something missing. Even if the passing Ayorthaians smiled at him, a foreigner, their eyes betrayed a certain tiredness and pain. There was one incident when they got lost and had to stop to ask a vendor for directions to the castle. At first the old woman seemed friendly enough, but upon hearing the word "castle", her face darkened and her speech became abrupt and cold.

Jerric was pondering about the reaction of the old woman when they suddenly stopped in front of a majestic castle. They had finally arrived. A few moments later, the coachman hurried to help his master out of the coach.

The great castle door flew open as soon as he stepped into the snow. From it, the servants rushed out in a flurry, most probably out to greet him. He was about to raise a hand to stop them, as he didn't want to make a big deal of his arrival, when they suddenly formed a straight line from the door to his carriage. He could only watch in dumb wonder as the queen finally stepped out of the castle and glided regally in the middle of the formed line.

What was the best way to describe the queen? First, he noticed, was that she _glided_, not walked. She wore a thick fur cape and a glittering black gown underneath it, which was the most extravagant piece of clothing he had ever seen even in Kyrria. She was utterly beautiful. He couldn't quite put a finger to it, but even so, her beauty was in contrast to Jacqueline's. Whereas the countess' was all light, hers was somewhat dark. He didn't know what made him think it. Perhaps, it was the clothing, or perhaps she seemed too perfect to be true. Nevertheless, both of them had the same effect on people. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Emmarve! Apiffa orunto upu anja ubensu!" It was a wonder how the queen managed to curtsy successfully without tripping on her clothing.

He had known enough Ayorthaian by his tutor to understand what she was saying. It was: "Welcome! We are honoured to have met you." Or something to that extent.

He bowed and replied in kind. The queen then took his arm and ushered him inside. "This is your home for now, feel free to ask for whatever you wish. The servants are at your disposal." she cooed in Ayorthaian.

But seeing the servants' hardened eyes made him feel otherwise.

* * *

The castle had never been in such flurry of activity.

"I don't know why Her Highness had to put on airs just for a prince's stay. She's the ruler of all Ayortha. She managed to rob the people blind so why hide her true colours from a visiting prince?" Soleil muttered to her friend, Amara. They had been scrubbing the floors for hours and still it hasn't been deemed shiny enough.

Amara stopped scrubbing for a moment to look at her gently. "Why do you hide behind the dirt and the servant's garb when you are truly royal?"

Soleil looked up at herself to the mirrored walls in front of her. Staring back at her was a dirty little nobody, whose skin was streaked with dust, successfully concealing the whiteness beneath. Her long curly midnight hair would have looked lovely on any other person. Years of neglect had made it as wild as an overgrown abandoned garden. Her lips, which were once as red as a rose in full bloom now looked as pale as her skin because of fatigue. In short, she was not a pretty sight.

Yet, if someone really looked closely, he would see that there was a certain fire in her dark blue eyes and a grace in her actions that made her stand out from the other servants.

Why was she really hiding behind this façade? She knew the answer to this question. Because nothing would change. Everyone was scared of her stepmother because of the rumour that she practiced dark magic. None even tried to stand up against her so what chance does she have against her? She sighed. "Everyone's scared of her, even me. That's why it's better to stay this way."

Amara snapped her fingers as if her answer had proven her point. "Exactly. It's the same with her. You see, Ayortha may be a big place, but Kyrria is more powerful. If the rulers of Kyrria decided to wage war against us, Queen Avila knows she would be squashed like a bug. She knows that the people, although they follow her, wouldn't actually support her. She, too, is scared of Kyrria, but she'll be too proud to admit it."

"Let them wage war, I say!" Soleil laughed grimly, raising her wet rag as if it were a sword. Then, she sobered up. "I met the king and queen of Kyrria once. Long, long ago. I couldn't remember much, except how they looked and that they were very nice."

The conversation was cut short when they heard the sound of hooves pounding outside. The prince had arrived. The servants started panicking and cleaning up the remnants of their work. In the midst of it all, a shrill voice sliced through the air from on top of the staircase. "What are you stupid people doing! Hurry up and greet the prince!" Queen Avila shrieked.

"B-but… it's too cold…" one servant reasoned. She looked down to her ragged garments.

The queen turned her icy violet eyes at the one who had spoken. "You will not question me, wench!"

The servants lowered their heads meekly and scrambled outside to form a straight line. Soleil was pushed nearer to the carriage because nobody wanted to be too far from the door. The farther one was, the longer she would be staying outside when they would finally be admitted in. It really was extremely cold, and the blasting wind was not making it easier for them. Her teeth chattered.

When they had finally settled and the queen began to make her debut entrance, Soleil took that opportunity to observe the prince. Her first thought was, he looked like his mother. Queen Ella of Kyrria. They had the same dark hair and green eyes. But upon closer scrutiny, she realized that he also looked like King Char. They had the same freckled nose and swarthy skin. She wondered if he was just as nice, but ever since her father died, she began hating all royalty, thinking them to be as bad as her stepmother. King Char and Queen Ella had been an exception, but she was very young when she had last seen them so she didn't know whether or not they had changed their attitude by now.

She couldn't hear what Queen Avila was saying to the prince. However, she noticed that she appeared to be all coy and kittenish. She realized with a start that she was flirting with the prince. Involuntarily, she made a face. The queen didn't look it, but she was almost twice his elder! She saw Amara, from across her, making the same disgusted face.

But then, it might be a good thing, she wanted to tell Amara. Perhaps with a new preoccupation, the queen wouldn't be as sadistic.

She had this new hope in her when they were finally told to come back inside.


	4. Perusals

Three

_16th of December_

_Stepmother has been the most civil to us servants in the history of her reign. I say "civil" because while she remains cold to us, she doesn't yell at us or threaten us with severe punishments every second. I hadn't seen her fulfil her promises of doom yet, but I'm sure nobody would want to be her first victim. The "dark" aura surrounding her is enough to scare people into believing her power._

_There is much I still have to learn about stepmother. She seems to be so merciless outside, but I feel that there must be even some shred of good inside of her. Why else would father have married her? He must have loved her, at least. Although I do try to understand her, everytime she maltreats a servant, declare new taxes and speaks ill of my mother, all I could feel is hate. I dare not show it for I know that the merest reaction on my face would give her much satisfaction._

_As for the prince, he seems to be so… quiet. Not that it's very unusual. After all, this is Ayortha, and the nobles in court believe the ridiculous notion that "the measure of silence measures a wise man." One could only imagine how utterly noiseless every meeting is, where a simple pin drop could sound like thousands of firecrackers exploding all together. Still, I expected more of the prince since he comes from a different place. From Kyrria, too, nonetheless. I could remember the last time Queen Ella and King Char visited here. The king kept on laughing because of what the queen was either doing or saying. It was funny and I wanted to laugh along with them, but father's stern look stopped me from doing so. The only time I was able to speak to the queen was when I greeted her. _

_"Daughter, these are King Echarmonte and Queen Eleanore of Kyrria." Father said._

_I could recall seeing them flinch when their names were mentioned. "Char and Ella, if you please." the queen corrected, bowing respectfully at father. _

_I curtsied. "Abensa utyu anja ubensu." ("I'm pleased to meet you.")_

_Queen Ella was delighted. "Ixi orvando eswe unju!" ("What a charming little girl!")_

_And she speaks Ayorthaian too! I was in awe. She was probably the only foreign royal who could speak Ayorthaian beautifully. _

_Perhaps, the impression the couple left made me expect more from their son. But maybe Kyrria was like Ayortha too, and a big change happened. It had been more than ten years, it's not impossible._

_Disappointed or no, I still have to worry about the year-end sings. It would be my first time to present a song. Eve said I could once I was fifteen, but stepmother forbade me to last year. It's amazing how she could not care the least about my welfare, but still mind my affairs. To think, she even summoned me just to tell me to pretend that I do not understand Ayorthaian when spoken to by the prince. Sure, that's be easy! I'm crossing my fingers so she would be too preoccupied with her new "toy" to mind this year's festival. Being the year-end, this sings would be the grandest one yet. I can't wait! _

_Eve is calling. I have yet to clean Her Royal Highness' chamber pot. Ugh!_

* * *

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_Would you be happy to hear that I would finally be glad to accept to be called "Prince Jerrold II"? I thought my name could get any worse, but here, I am called "Ejerre". I told them my name was Jerric, and for half an hour, they keep trying to pronounce my name right. To no avail. Everytime I hear my name called, I cringe. Ejerre! What kind of name is that? I'd rather they call me "prince" instead, but I doubt they could even pronounce that._

_It's so very quiet here. The longest conversation I had in a week so far, was when Queen Avila greeted me when I first arrived. Funny how the queen seems to be the most talkative noble around. I guess, talkative, to their extent. She asks me questions now and then, although it doesn't amount enough to decent conversation. I'm seriously considering trying to strike up a conversation with the servants, but the nobles would probably have a heart attack if I do so. Afterwards, I gave up trying to speak to anyone altogether. They are so strict and proper. I don't think I could survive a whole year here._

_When you sent me here, you told me to report to you often about their way of life, their court matters and the things I learned. I already mentioned about their way of life. Court matters, since there is little or no conversation during meetings amount to nothing. So far, at least. And as for the things I have learned? "The measure of silence measures a wise man."_

_Your son,_

_Jerric_

* * *

_Dear Jerric,_

_If you are reading this before the real paper itself arrives, I'm assuming that you already know what the book I gave you is for. Use it well, and not to make mischief._

_I pity your plight, but know that your father, too, has been through it before, as well as past generations of rulers in Kyrria. Think of it this way: at least you have a great deal of time for meditation. Perhaps when you come back here, you will be able to bend a spoon with your mind. _

_Are you laughing now? I hope so. That is the least I could do to lift up your spirits. Hopefully, when your year-long ordeal ends, you are not reduced to a mindless, salivating mime._

_Your father sends you his wishes. I could not show him the contents of this letter for fear he might lecture me about the preposterous things I'm feeding your mind. Either that, or he might laugh and laugh until he turns purple. I know how you feel and know that we are not laughing at you while you're there._

_Your father will be going away in two days for Bast while I'll be following shortly after. There are threats of an ogre attack there. I sincerely hope we could stop this horrible thing from happening. But don't worry about this, dear. Worry, instead, of your Ayorthaian lessons._

_Mandy also sends you her regards. She wants to remind you to drink your Tonic. (Believe me, she knows when you do or don't)_

_Love,_

_Mother_

_P.S. Do not buy the twins their own swords._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Jacqueline,_

_The silence here is giving me too much time to think. I have become quite unaccustomed to speaking now that everytime I open my mouth to speak, my voice comes out in a hoarse croak. Very unflattering, especially since it could be the only opportunity for me to be able to speak to that someone. The name, "Ejerre", I could tolerate somewhat (although I still find it repulsive) but I would have given anything up just to have a someone I could talk to. Any conversation would do at all._

_Do you know that the queen of Ayortha reminds me of you? She also has the same golden hair. But of course, you still surpass her, by far. It may be just because she insists I be her company all the time that I'm beginning to long that it was you instead._

_I fear I have no news to leave you with, save that I'm fine and still sane, thank goodness. Nothing much is happening. I envy the servants whose main goal for the day was to clean. At least they have something to do, to look forward to, even in a negative sense. They don't have balls here, but they do have what they call "sings". I do not know much about it yet, but I hear talk that a big one coming sometime in the end of the year. It is something I'm looking forward to attending._

_Unfortunately though, there is also talk that nobles and royalty do not attend. I heard that they think it is lowly to stoop to ordinary people's levels. That's just hearsay, I suppose. I'm still hoping that it is all wrong and that I would be able to even have a glimpse. If it were to sneak behind the nobles' back, so be it. Just for entertainment, which I'm sadly lacking._

_Until then, write me back soon. I'll be waiting anxiously for your response._

_Love,_

_Jerric_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Prince Jerrold II,_

_You may not be expecting a letter from me but I took the libertey of writing to you, just as a good, concerned aunt would._

_It is such a shame that you were not here on Pansy's sixteenth birthday. There had been a magnifficent ball in her honore at the old castle. She has become very beutiful, I mite add. She reminds me of myself when I was in her age. I think she even looks more like me than your aunt Olive, no offens meant to my dear sister. She wore a rose-collored gown with ribonns and pearls strewn on the bodise and I must admit, it looks teribly becomming. _

_Your appeerance was greatly missed. Pansy was desolate, seeing that you weren't there among her long line of admirers. I, too, was desolate. Pansy is almost like a dauther to me and I feel that I could understand her more than her reel mother._

_Now, I must ask you this: is it true that you are engaged to be maried? If so, to whom? I just hope and pray that this is all a lie. Poor Pansy. This rummore is causing her pain. You must reply as soon as posible to clear this misinforemation. And you must write Pansy, for you know how she cherishes your letters. I must go. My golden tresses needs to be fixed for another ball._

_Your loving aunt,_

_Hattie_


	5. Keeping Up Appearances

Four

Soleil hugged the basket of fruits tighter to her, as if the action alone could bring warmth to her cold body. She wanted to run, but even walking with a heavy load was already a struggle. Because of her smallish build and thin frame, it seemed as though another strong gust of wind might succeed in blowing her away—which was exactly how she felt too.

"Let me carry it for you." a warm voice interrupted her concentration in walking. She briefly glanced sideways and hid her expression of surprise and delight when she saw that it was Orco. She hadn't heard from him for a month since he had gone on a hunting trip with his father. Suddenly, she felt really shy about his offer. Even if he was her best friend. Something in the way he looked—the slightly longish brown hair, the few inches he gained, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes—made his presence… different.

"It's alright. I can handle it." she assured him. Somehow, the wind had mercifully died down and her steps became somewhat lighter.

But Orco was persistent. "I'm sure your arms ache by now. Let me hold the basket for you while you stretch your hands for a while."

The idea was tempting. She couldn't resist. Cheeks flaming with shame, she handed the basket over reluctantly. "I'm sorry to be such trouble. I hope I'm not disturbing you or something."

He waved a hand in dismissal. "I offered help, didn't I? Of course you're not disturbing me. Besides, I'd like to have some company while I'm not doing anything."

"Thank you."

"You're all alone?"

She nodded. "Usually I shop with Eve, but many of the servants are preparing for the sings the tomorrow and Eve is needed to help prepare for a banquet ste—, I mean, the queen has planned for the nobles at the same time tomorrow."

"Her Highness would really do anything to remind the people of the line between the nobles and the ordinary Ayorthaians." His voice contained a certain harshness.

"It didn't use to be that way…" Soleil trailed off. Realizing that they had ventured into such a glum topic, she decided to switch into a lighter one. "So how was your trip?"

"It was fine. No—great, actually. I haven't felt this close to my father ever since. It was quite a bonding experience."

"That's good."

"And you?" he inquired. "What have you been doing for the last month?"

She laughed. "Oh, the usual. Scrubbing floors, helping with the food, cleaning chamber pots… Need I tell you all the gory details?"

"I'm sorry I asked. But what about the sings tomorrow? Isn't this the first one you're going to participate in?"

She hesitated. "I might. You see, I haven't asked ste—" she broke off, almost realizing what she almost said. She forgot Orco didn't know about her real identity. Her recklessness was irritating. "Um, it's that, I haven't asked… the queen if she would allow me to go. After all, there will be a banquet for the nobles tomorrow and she probably needs me to serve."

They walked in silence for a few moments. As they reached the castle, Orco suddenly said out loud something completely unexpected. "If Princess Ariana was still alive, I wonder how things would be?"

She froze in her tracks, heart thumping wildly. _Does he suspect? _She sneaked a glance at his expression. No, she decided, upon seeing the wistful look in his brown eyes. He doesn't know anything. He's just like everyone else. Hoping for someone—anyone—to free Ayortha from the sorry state it was in. Maybe, just like everyone else, he's probably expecting the princess to be a breathtakingly beautiful, almighty and all-powerful goddess, if she was still alive. A heroine. A saviour. They would never, in a million years, expect someone so haggard and plain and timid. Briefly, she wondered if the people would shun her, knowing her real identity.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Isn't her birthday supposed to be today? I don't know. It just crossed my mind." he shrugged.

She was surprised that he actually knew and cared about it. Yes, it was her true birthday. She was sixteen years old today and not last week, as her stepmother had decided on long before. But only a few knew that—the very same ones who knew she was a princess.

"Which reminds me," He set the basket on the ground and took something out from his pocket. "I'm sorry I haven't been here last week so think of it as a belated birthday present."

_Not belated… just right,_ she thought, eyes shining, as she opened the wrapped package and an intricate wooden hair ornament in the shape of a butterfly fell into her palm.

* * *

"Well?"

Eve was tapping her foot lightly on the ground with her arms folded upon her chest as Soleil entered.

She set the basket of fruits on the table and brushed away the snowflakes that clung to her cloak unhurriedly.

"Ahem." Eve coughed, demanding attention.

Her gaze shifted upwards oh-so-slowly. She could tell that the deliberate shrug-off was annoying her. "Well what?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I just saw you and the hunter's boy being cozy together by the window. What's that about?" There was that annoying knowing glimmer in her eye again as she struggled not to smile.

Soleil's cheeks reddened for the second time that day. But this time, it was because of indignance. "We were not 'cozy together'! It was nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Fine. If you have to know, he gave me a gift."

Eve's disposition changed to that of shock. "Today? Does he…?"

She shook her head. "No. Thank goodness, or stepmother will have his head. By the way, where is she? I need to talk to her."

"Most probably resting. Now's not a good time, dear."

But Soleil paid no heed. She was going to have to talk to the queen. It was now or never. She confidently made her way up the grand staircase, into the long corridor with majestic floor-to-ceiling windows and finally stopping at the impressive gleaming oak doors that used to be the entrance to her mother's favorite room, and was now her stepmother's.

Fortunately, the two enormous guards at both sides of the door were practically sleeping so she had very little trouble entering. The door opened noiselessly. She slipped inside quickly before the guards could realize that an intruder sneaked in right under their noses and before she could lose her bravado.

It was the first time she had ever stepped inside the room and the sight that greeted her almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost. She had never cried once since her father died. Usually, she became almost to the verge of it, but she recollected her wits before she could actually do it. But now… she had never felt such pain. When her mother still lived, the room was always bright and sunny. Spacious. The windows, which were the same as those in the corridor, reflected a beautiful view of the mountains. Her mother's drawing board was on a corner, often displaying an unfinished work of art. And, a large portrait of her mother hung above the fireplace. Her hands were folded demurely over her blue gown with something like a lacy handkerchief pinned underneath, but her laughing cerulean eyes sparkled and danced in contrast, as if she knew a secret. Her face was proud, but not haughty. Her lips were pursed just rightly so against her creamy skin while her sun-kissed hair with streaks of light brown were braided like a crown upon her head.

Yet the picture facing her now was so cruelly slashed. Soleil could hardly even look at it. It was good that only a part of the painting was revealed under a sackcloth or else she couldn't bear it. The room was darker, too. Heavy drapes covered the window and a large mirror hung where the portrait used to be.

"Wench, what are you staring at? I didn't call for you!" her stepmother's threatening voice interrupted her thoughts.

Focus on what you came here for, she reminded herself. She didn't come here to give the queen a piece of her mind. She came here for a different reason. She needed to play her cards right. Lowering her eyes meekly, "Your Highness, I am most terribly sorry to intrude, but if I may, I would like to have a word with you." She hoped that her voice portrayed a hint of mysteriousness so as the queen would be somehow curious at to what it is.

Queen Avila got up from her bed like a lazy panther, her silk gown giving off a dull shine. Slowly, she walked towards her vanity desk, sat down and started brushing her hair. "Speak up then and don't waste my time any longer."

"I…, if I may, I would like to ask your permission—"

"No."

She clenched her fist on the butterfly pin Orco gave her in her pocket. "It is for the sings tomorrow, I was hoping…"

"No. I said no. Don't you understand what it means?" the queen spoke sharply.

Soleil braced herself to meet the queen's cold eyes at the vanity mirror. Throwing all caution to the wind, she begged. "Please reconsider, stepmother! That is the only thing I had ever asked for since I was a child. I had been a servant in my own home and I had done your tasks without complains. I abided to everything you had asked for. And this is my only one request."

Too late did she realize that the queen's eyes closed over at her words. "I will not have you seen by anyone! Not now, not ever! Get out or I will have to use force on you! Ungrateful oaf! Never enter again without summon or else I would do to you what I should have done a long, long time ago."

At the threat, Soleil hastily turned and fled. She was running so fast that she didn't see Prince Jerric walking to the opposite direction. They collided with each other, and before he could even speak, she was up and running again. Down, down, she went until she got into the kitchen, grabbed hold of a dish and flung it as hard as she could to the ground in her outburst of emotion. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" she yelled. She was about to destroy another one when arms grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop it, dear, hush!" Eve tried to soothe the disheveled girl. "I knew it would come to this. It should've been better if you hadn't asked."

"And what? Suffer a worse punishment?" she retorted bitterly. She sank back into a chair and buried her face into her hands.

"Here, drink this. It will calm you down." Eve handed her a cup of warm tea.

She did.

A few minutes later, she was calm. Angry still, but at least not hysterical. Eve, seated beside her, asked her to repeat everything that had happened.

"And she said 'no', even before she knew what I was going to ask!"

"Oh dear! And you had longed for this so much, and your hard work practicing… You have such a lovely voice." Eve sighed. "What exactly did she say to you? Do you remember any reason why she said so?" She urged her to remember.

"She said… she said something like 'I will not have you seen by anyone, not now, not ever.'"

Her previous nursemaid took a deep breath and stood up. "That's it."

_What…? _Soleil slowly repeated what she said. Then, understanding dawned at her and slowly, a smile blossomed on her lips.

At that moment, Amara entered, crunching on an apple. "What's going on here?" she asked innocently.

"Amara, do you remember that 'fairy dust' we used to play with before when we pretended we were fairies? I hope you still kept it because I need it."


	6. The Sings

Five

It was the most anticipated night of the year.

The ground was beautifully blanketed in white snow while the fierce winds from the mountains had stopped blowing, as if nature had conspired with the people to make the event absolutely wonderful.  The usually bleak marketplace of Andona, capital of Ayortha, was already elaborately made up for the festivities; its many lights rivaled the twinkling stars on the night sky.  The air was laden with the delicious smells of traditional and exotic dishes alike.  Instruments played their merry tunes as people of all ages chattered about, fussing over some last-minute preparations.  There was such a tremendous change in the atmosphere that the people could not help to stop, smile and sigh at the sight of it all. 

The central market square had been cleared and a makeshift wooden stage had been set up.  On its corners stood four pillars of fire, which were added merely because it had been an old tradition.  Before, the singers used to perform around a big bonfire as a tribute to the sun.

Soleil could only gape at her surroundings.  Things had changed indeed.  Many, many years back, she remembered the sings were just a simple, yet heartwarming ceremony, where nobles and peasants alike gathered to celebrate.  It was also mostly solemn and sacred.  Now, there was even a lively bazaar, with children playing about in what seemed to be their best garments.  The adults, on the other hand, were chatting animatedly with one another.

She sucked in her breath.  She hadn't expected this many people.  It was one thing to be _part_ of a ceremony and another to _perform _in front of many.  Her hands felt cold and clammy as she clutched Eve's arm in anxiety.

Eve smiled gently at the girl. "You'll be fine, sweet.  You look beautiful." she assured her.

Soleil felt more frightened than ever.  Tiny little things were swimming in her stomach as her free hand gripped the oversized black robe she borrowed from Orco tighter to her.  "What if I'm bad?  What if everything went wrong?  What if my voice croaks?  What if I forget?" 

"What if you do good?  What if the crowd likes you?  Honestly, princess, stop worrying about it." Eve added.

"Oh, don't!" She glanced fretfully at the people around them, aghast that the woman actually said the "p"-word.

"And why not?  You are one.  Tonight more than ever."

Someone yelled _"Avaranta!"_ as a signal that a performance was about to begin.  Everyone's attention was caught and they quickly gathered around the platform as a group of men and women began singing and dancing the avaranta, the Ayorthaian folk dance.  The women were playing on their tambourines while the audience were clapping along with the men-performers.  There were even many audiences who were so caught up with the merry tune that they danced along wherever they were.

Soleil turned to Eve, feeling so helpless. "Must you go?"

"As soon as I speak to the head." Seeing her crestfallen face, she soothed, "If I could stay, I would, believe me.  But two of us missing would make the queen suspicious.  Dear, don't you worry.  It's your night and I want you to enjoy it."  

Her gaze followed Eve as she disappeared among the crowd.  Coincidentally, she spotted Amara and Orco, who waved and came over.

Amara's face was flushed with excitement. "Isn't it just grand?  It's a good thing I was able to persuade Old Cook to cover up for me.  By the way, how are you doing?" she asked Soleil, popping a tart into her mouth.

"Awful." Soleil sighed.

"Aww, don't be." Orco grinned, clapping a hand on her back. "We'll be just right here." Then, he frowned. "Why do you cover your face up like that?  And why do you hide behind the robe?  It's much too big for you.  I shouldn't have let you borrow it if you were only to cover yourself up with it while singing.  Be proud."

Amara laughed, eyes twinkling as she gave Soleil a secret smile. "Well, she is.  But… oh, you'll see!"

The next moment, Eve reappeared beside them. "You're after the children's hymn, dear.  It's about two songs away."  She noticed Amara and Orco. "Why, hello!  This makes it so much easier.  At least you have your friends here."

Soleil nodded, her throat too dry to be able to speak.

Amara and Orco kept her company while singers after singers went onstage.  They were trying their best to keep the mood light, but Soleil was just too nervous to join them.  Soon, the children reached their last chorus and it was time for her to go.  She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.  _Stay calm, _she reminded herself, but her heart was beating erratically.  

"Good luck!" Orco cheered.

Soleil gave him a faint smile, which he could not see and glanced around nervously under the hood for the second time. "Do you think anyone will recognize me?" she whispered to Amara.

"Don't be silly!  Go get them." Amara squeezed her friend's hands for a moment before letting go.

She took a step forward when Amara called back firmly. "Wait!"

She turned back, puzzled.

"Your cloak?"

Reluctantly, Soleil removed her cloak and dropped it on her feet.  There was a minute of unspoken silence.  Without waiting for their reactions and before everyone could notice, she lowered her head shyly, then ran, swiftly weaving among the audiences.

She hurried on until she reached the side of the stage, ignoring the nearby stares.  She paused to catch her breath for a while, waiting for the head to give her a signal to start.

The head was surprised when he saw her, but nevertheless, he waved a hand for her to enter the platform.

_This is it.  Your one and only opportunity.  Don't waste it.  _Lifting her head regally, for what seemed the first time on her life, she squared her shoulders and entered the light.

~

_Why did I let her talk me into this?, _Jerric groaned silently for the umpteenth time.  He was seated at the guest of honor's place in the long table, a delicious feast lay ahead of him.  The queen, together with the other nobles and courtiers were too concentrated on eating their food that they didn't speak.  The only sound that could be heard in the elegant dining hall was the slight pitter-patter of the servants' feet, the occasional tinkling of food utensils against the plate and in one circumstance, a muffled burp and a cough.

The day before, he was to ask the queen for permission to attend the sings.  He remembered that he had even collided with a dirty servant-girl on his way there.  But before he was about to enter the queen's bedchamber, she herself got out and closed the door behind her.  And before he could even speak, the queen already began gushing about the banquet the next day. 

"It's in your honor." she had said.

Naturally, he had to go.

But he was dying of boredom.  Glancing around, he searched for a friendly face whom he could at least strike a conversation with.  Yet, everyone looked perfectly content with the wordlessness of the occasion.  Even the queen didn't look like she was going to enjoy conversation either. 

_I have to get out of here, _he thought to himself.  It would be really rude of him to just leave the table, but better they think him rude than he losing his mind.

He cleared his throat and turned to the queen beside him. "May I be excused?"

The queen looked at him, brows knitted together. "Whatever for?"

"Ahh… I'm not feeling well." he lied.

She nodded in concern.  He tried to assume a pained expression and bowed to the rest of the guest. "Thank you for your presence at this banquet.  Please excuse me."

He headed at first to the rooms, but once he was out of sight, he headed towards the kitchen, where he knew most of the servants were.

"Might I ask where is the sings is being held?" he inquired to the first person he saw.

The middle-aged woman he spoke to appeared as though she had just come from outside.  She seemed to be startled by his appearance, but in a few moments, she recollected herself and replied. "It's in the marketplace, Your Majesty." Her gaze lowered respectively.

"By chance, is it far from here and when does it end?"

"It's about a few minutes' walk from here, Your Majesty.  I believe that it had just started when I left."

"Wonderful.  Tell me, are there many people?"

She looked up at him, studying him.  Perhaps maybe even thinking why on earth does he, a prince want to attend a simple commoners' celebration.  Then, she nodded, as if she had found him to be sincere in his intention. "Loads, Your Majesty." 

"Thank you.  Please don't tell anyone about my whereabouts." he said graciously.

The woman curtsied, amused.

Escaping the castle was like having a taste of freedom.  He had reached the place in no time and the first thing he did was to buy a cloak from a stall so he wouldn't be recognized.

The air was crisp and warm, even in the midst of snow.  There were many people roaming about but a larger concentration of them was singing and dancing boisterously around a platform, where the main performers stood.

Curious, he sauntered over and joined them.  On the stage stood a group of children, with wreaths on their hair singing a cheerful song.  One of the little girls reminded him of Charmaine and a feeling of homesickness suddenly overwhelmed him.  But, too soon, the song ended.  His attention waned and he began to move away to the stalls, where he might be able to buy something for his family.

A hush fell among the crowd.  All at once, people stopped talking and dancing and laughing.  All eyes focused on the platform.  Jerric turned his head to look, his curiosity caught.

What he saw there was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.  Even the townspeople gaped at the creature standing there.  He wasn't quite sure if she was human.  After all, no one had skin that translucently white and walked like she was floating on air.  Her face was hidden under paint and sparkles while her black hair was in many braids woven intricately around her head like a halo.  She wore simple makeshift sky-blue dress with sleeves trailing softly to the floor, and peeping behind her back was a pair of childishly-made gossamer wings.

There was a flicker of hesitation on her pose, her eyes scanning the audience for a while, as if looking for someone.  Finally, it seemed that she had spotted that person for she took a small step forward and began to sing.

In the wintry cold, a song

Gushes forth my lips

Singing childlike, maddeningly

Amidst a swirling world

Of winds and petals and feathery

Touches of spring

Illusions of a weary mind

I cry at this loss

At that moment, she faltered.  There was a look of terror on her face like she was about to flee.  But it passed just as quickly as it came and she recollected her wits and continued in a soft, breathy voice.

But within is Hope

From a bleak void of despair

The golden ray of dawn

Is unfolding

The song ended with the loudest applause.  Jerric even spied an old man wiping a tear from his eye.  But when Jerric looked again at the platform, the singer was gone, like a wisp of the wind.

A/N: I really suck at writing one-shot "songs"… The next chapter is a surprise.  That's when you'll also get to see where the story is heading.  Isn't it sad that Jerric and Soleil doesn't get to meet yet?  Hahaha.  Oh, and I changed the chapter titles because I looked at it a second time and didn't like it.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing **Dani Keller, Beccs, Isabella, daydreamer, Eldainwe Aduial Elenath, cheler, naavi, Connie and CapturedHeart**!  Sorry haven't been able to update sooner, but I did write a longer chapter to make up for it.  My sorry excuse?  I have been busy with schoolwork.  And did I say procrastination is one of my bad habits?  Anyhow, I'm so so so so happy that you all took time to read this.  See the smiling face? à :)   **goodshiplollypop**: Granted.  Thanks!  Changed the chapter titles, as you see.  I also felt it needed something more. :) **Lalaith**: I watch Gilmore Girls when I have time and I think it's great.  Haven't watched Tuck Everlasting yet, though I really want to… *sniff*  


	7. Hunter

A/N: I made this huge mistake about the age.  I'm planning to do something in the future chapters that forced me to change this.  I really don't like confusing people by rewriting what I had written and posted already.  I had written that Soleil was seventeen, but I'm going to have to move everyone's age a year back.  As of now, Soleil's age is sixteen, Jerric is seventeen, as well as Jacqueline.  The others are still as is.  But I'm probably gonna edit the past chapters tomorrow since I'm too lazy to today.  Thanks for understanding!  By the way, this chapter picks up somewhere in the middle of the last chapter, from a different person's POV.  Finally, I've been wanting to write this POV for a long time. 

**Ella Lee**: I know that reviewing takes a lot of time and it's okay if people don't get to review.  What means more to me is that people are actually reading this. :)  Thanks for the review!  I appreciate it very much!

**Naavi**: Yeah, I know.  The ending was rushed and vague.  I was not in the mood when I was writing the last chapter.  I felt I was compelled to do it because of the days I haven't been updating…  Guess it shows, huh?  It could have been better though and I don't want to take the chapter down and rewrite it again.  But you know what?  I'm actually inspired right now because I finally have the idea where the story is heading.

**THEwriter lioness**: Don't remind me!  I had a hard time picturing the sings.  In the book, it was a community thing, but I also wanted to make Soleil do something and stand out so I kind of changed the description.  I thought that since the reign of Queen Avila, the nobles and the other Ayorthaians had a greater gap so they wouldn't be thinking of attending the sings anymore.  The "peasants" would then make it into a more festive occasion since it would be one of the rare things they could celebrate as a people.  (Does that make sense? :) )  I wasn't able to include the reason though so it's my fault.  I'm planning to make my chapters longer, but I feel it's going to get boring if I did so.  The plot is a surprise.  I already know the way to the end, but I haven't written it down yet so things might change… You flatter me so much, I feel I don't deserve it!   Hahaha.  Actually, I encountered the problem that this was getting too angsty and heavy instead of light and happy like I wanted it to be but I think I'm eventually going to shift to that direction.  And yes, my book is probably as bad in condition as yours.  I am excited for the movie.  I hope it turns out great!  

**Beccs**: Thanks!  I never thought it was as great, but I'm glad you thought so.

**Eldainwe Aduial Elenath**: You're right about the biggie space at the end.  Don't worry, I'll fix it up… somehow.  Didn't know that the stories would appear that way. :)  Yay!  The prince spotted her except that he didn't know it was her and it's sad because they probably wouldn't meet for quite some time… unless I suddenly had the whim to change it. *hint hint*

**Cypress**: I'm sorry to have made you wait for this.  I'm avoiding computers nowadays because I have begun to have migraines and my eyesight is getting bad, mostly the reason why I don't update as quick.  But here it is! :)

**Celestrial Eclipse**: Thanks for saying that.  I feel more inspired to write now.

**Cheler**: I was afraid I made Soleil too beautiful in the chapter.  I didn't want to turn her into a "Mary Sue".  She is attractive in some sense, but not drop-dead gorgeous since she had undergone hard labor in the "development phase" of her life.  Basically, I think it ruined the chances of what could have been a very beautiful princess.  But think of it this way, we all do have our shining moments and this was hers. ^_~

**Connie**: The chapters were a bit short, weren't they?  I'll try to write longer ones this time.

Six

Queen Avila watched wordlessly as Prince Jerric left the table.  He was lying, she knew.  She had observed how restless he was all during the banquet, barely touching the sumptuous meal in front of him.  His eyes kept fidgeting towards the door, as if he was in a cage and wanted to escape badly.  So she had let him.  She didn't want to displease the prince even more than what he had already been feeling the entire time.  Not this time.  Especially since her plan had only just begun.

She knew where he was heading.  Drat it all.  She should have stopped the sings when she had the chance.  She didn't realize that it would catch the attention of the prince.  It was a pathetic celebration, really, and she had only made it stay since she didn't to have three-fourths of the whole Ayorthaian population wanting to assassinate her.  Let them have their measly sings, if it would make them happy.

Since the guest of honor was gone, there was no use for the banquet to go on.  There was no reason for her to linger any longer.  The nobles may stay if they wanted to, to finish their meal.  As for her…

She stood up and clapped her hands to draw the attention of the guests. "This banquet is concluded.  Please stay and finish your supper, but I must go.  I have an important engagement to attend to."

With those words, she strode out of the room and rounded along the corridor.  But she never got to reappear on the other side.  She had merely disappeared.

When she materialized again, she was standing in the middle of a crowd.  It was a good thing they were too preoccupied to notice her sudden appearance.  She was able to reach her destination, yes, but it was just as she had feared.  She couldn't find the prince.  There were too many people.  She knew he was also wearing a disguise, which made it all the more hard on her part to single him out. 

It was then when she noticed that the people were hushed and their attention was turned to the raised platform a few feet in front of her.  The sweet melody of an old, old song filled her ears, distracting her from her search.  When she too raised her eyes to look at the singer, time seemed to stop.  She couldn't breathe.  The fury inside of her was too great that she felt she was about to explode in a few moments.  She was seething.  All rational thoughts in her head was driven away by a single, powerful vow: _The girl will pay._

It was a good disguise, she must admit.  The girl didn't look at all like the dirty, skinny wench that she had been for years.  There was an aura of light around her, and if she hadn't known any better, she looked like a goddess—an unethereal being.  The peasants watching her were utterly mesmerized.  The girl was risking exposure, and all because of this one stupid stint, everything the queen had worked so hard in achieving would end up as nothing.

She had been lenient far too long with the girl.  Tonight was going to be different.  Tonight, she had sealed her own fate. 

~

"You seem distracted.  Has something gone wrong?" a disembodied voice observed as soon as Avila appeared in her room.

She started pacing in front of the great mirror, which had replaced the former queen's portrait when she had taken residence in the room. "The wench is ruining everything!  I should have listened to you before, mother."   

The smoky image in the mirror rearranged themselves until it formed into an old gray-haired woman with a slightly bent nose and piercing green eyes.  She had an "I-told-you-so" look on her face. "You are too… soft.  She is the only thing that stands in the way of our plan but you still take her under your care and shelter her under this roof."

"I know better now."       

"Do not dally, child.  I am impatient to be free."

"Soon you will have your revenge." she assured her.

The mirror's eyes glittered before dissolving once more to a smoky image. "Yes.  Soon…"

Avila smiled collaboratively, an idea forming inside her head.  Wasting no time, she went to the farther end of the room and pulled on the rope handle which was connected to the servants' quarters below.  Barely a few moments later, a servant knocked timidly on the door.

"Call the hunter immediately.  I wish to speak to him now." she called loudly, without letting the person enter.

It took quite some time before she heard another knock on the door.  This time, she let him come in.  The person who arrived was not at all whom she expected.  He was a young man, seeming to be inexperienced, but nevertheless wearing the clothes of a hunter. 

She raised a perfectly lined eyebrow. "You are not the hunter I have called for.  Speak, stranger, and tell me why you have come."

The man took off his wide hat and bowed. "Your Highness, my father—the hunter—is ill and could not bring himself to come, that's why he had sent me in his place.  I am his son, and have also undergone under his training."

"Is that so?" she said somewhat uncertainly. "Very well, you may do.  Come closer for the task I will tell you is a complicated and very delicate matter."  She bade him to move nearer to the chair she was lounging on.

The hunter walked forward hesitantly. 

"What is your name?"

"Orco, Your Highness."

He was tall and she had to look up a little bit to his face, even though he was a few feet away.  It made her feel uncomfortable.  "Kneel before me." she commanded.

He did as he was told.

"Well, Orco, I will get straight to the point." she began, examining her delicate fingers nonchalantly. "I know you don't like me and frankly, I don't care, as long as you accomplish this task cleanly without anyone knowing about it.  There are only two things that will happen to you after this job is done.  You will either be rewarded handsomely for your services or you and your father will suffer severe consequences.  Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Let me remind you that I could actually have you disposed of after this task.  You have no choice.  I am in control.  However, if we became good friends, I could be really good to you.  And do you know what that means?"

He shook his head.

"Trust." she stated simply. "There should be trust in order for friendship to work.  I am going to let you in a little secret, which is my way of showing that I have trust in you."  She stood up and circled Orco slowly. "Did you know that the Princess Ariana has been alive all these years?" She enjoyed the weight of her words, most especially the effect it had on him.  His face jerked up for one brief instant while she could see his form stiffen. "In fact, she has been living as a servant in the castle.  Quite a poor, useless little thing.  And ungrateful too, I might add.  She had countlessly disobeyed me and I had endured it all.  But there was one crime in which I could not—must not—tolerate."

She sat back down again and continued. "Oh, I know that you are dying to find out who she is, but before that, may I ask if you like butchering animals?"

"What?"

"Butchering.  You know, killing animals.  Slaughtering.  Harsh for a term as they are, you can't deny that it's your job."

"Your Highness, it is part of my job, I admit.  But I do not take pleasure from it.  I do it as swiftly as I can.  You see, it's an inevitable part of nature and everyone also takes part in it in one way or the other.  They only end up nicely as ready-to-eat steaks and roasts in banquets.  I only do the dirty part." he answered defensively.

She applauded in a slightly sarcastic manner. "Very well said.  It is good that we understand each other.  But anyway, enough of that for the meantime.  Did you attend the sings a while ago?"

He nodded.

"Good.  It makes this easier.  As promised, the princess is the one who wore the white dress with the wings.  I'm not sure how she's called around the castle.  I think it's Soleil, but I care not for those trivial things.  On to business.  Do you know the meaning of 'survival of the fittest?'"  

Without waiting for him to reply, she went on. "Of course you do.  Like you said, it is an inevitable part of nature.  The weak ones who can't even fight back have no place in this world.   You see, the princess is one of them.  She is weak, Orco.  I know you are all waiting for her to rise up from the dead and shine as the ruler of this country.  You're surprised?  Oh, I'm not as blind and clueless as to how you peasants are all feeling.  But did she ever do something about it?  She has been alive for sixteen long years and yet not once did she act upon it.  She just went on with her ways, content in living a quiet servitude.  It is such a waste of life, really.  And that is your task."

He knew what he was to do even before she uttered the words.  His heart was filled with a sick and heavy dread at the thought.

"You will kill the princess tonight."

~

 Soleil exited as quick as she could, without even bowing once the song has ended.  She was terrified.  She knew she had seen the queen among the crowds.  Just a glimpse, but there was no denying the livid rage in her face.  She knew she had to suffer her stepmother's wrath.  She didn't bother going back to Amara and Orco either.  She couldn't bear to hear their comments after making a complete fool out of herself onstage.

Using the backway so as to avoid encounters she didn't have time to entertain, she hurriedly ran the whole way back to the castle.  She didn't even bother talking to Eve, who appeared anxiously at the door, about it.  She wasn't in the mood to face anybody.

After disposing her garments and washing the glittery materials off her body, she curled up onto her rickety bed and forced herself to sleep so she wouldn't have to think about anything.

~

An hour or so later, Soleil felt herself being dragged from her bed roughly.

"Get up!  We're going somewhere." Orco ordered.

She was too groggy to protest and to notice the rough manner in which Orco handled her, nonetheless, resist it.  So, she let herself be half-dragged, half-carried outside the castle through the back door.  She was being led into the forest, but she barely even noticed that until her bare feet came into contact with the soggy ground.  By that time, she snapped out of her dream-like trance and began struggling against Orco's grip, demanding that she be released.

She succeeded into freeing herself when she gave him a cold, hard slap on his cheek. "Why on earth did you do that for, Orco?  What is wrong with you?" she demanded furiously. 

They were standing a meter away from each other, the air between them cackling with intensity.  A strong blaze of wind whipped up her hair about her.  She shivered under her sorry garment, as she was quite sensitive to the cold.  She heard the whipping of the tall trees behind her.  The moon was peeking from the skies, but it barely provided her with a clear view of the expression on his face.

"You lied." he spat.  Two words, and yet its impact was stronger than the blowing winds combined.

"So what if I did?" She was sick and tired of everything.  Years of suffering piled on top of her at that very moment and she didn't care what she said or whom she hurt anymore. "Does that justify your unruly actions?"

He pretended not to hear it. "All these years…" he had a faraway look on his face while his voice displayed a bitterness in it. "When I was young, my mother had to sell herself to pay the taxes.  Father was sent to a labor camp far from here in exile for three whole years because of some little insignificant blunder he had made.  We usually had a piece of crumb for a whole day's meal and little clothing during the winter.  Mother died when I was ten.  She died from the cold, Soleil, and I was left all alone because Father was in camp.  Do you know what she said?  Before she died?" He looked at her now. "She said, 'Have hope.  One day, Ayortha will be freed by its rightful heiress.  I know in my heart that she lives.  You should have it too, inside.'  So you see, I never lost faith."

"What a stupid fool I had been!  All these years!  And never once did I even come close into guessing that you were the one.  I'm pretty sure by now that you were laughing at me while I told you about  my hopes for this country, my desire to be able to see the princess overthrow that wretched queen.  I was silly to believe that she is almighty and all-powerful and all-good.  I was silly to believe that she would really save Ayortha or do something about it.  When the people were hungry, where were you?  When someone lay sick and dying from the cold, or a disease, what did you do?  When people receive punishments they don't deserve, what did you do?  When my mother died, _where were you_?" The last statement was said with an emotion so full that Soleil  had to cry out,

_"By god, Orco!  I was only seven years old!"_

Winds whistled.

"Now, you listen here!  You're right when you said that you were silly to believe that the princess is almighty, all-powerful and all good.  No fairy, nor gnomes, nor elves, nor any other creature could be like that, especially not an ordinary human being.  When the people went hungry or cold, I had to endure it along with them.  I was helpless.  I couldn't do anything about it.  Do you think that if I was actually given an opportunity to do something, I wouldn't take it?  You know me, Orco.  You and Amara have been with me for so long, you know what I have been going through.  I expected more from you, but I guess I was wrong."

Orco raked a hand onto his hair and gave a bitter, almost maniacal laugh. "Well, there you have it.  Your opportunity.  I am going to let you go, _Your Majesty,_ even if I was ordered to kill you.  Perhaps before I die, you were able show Ayortha what you are worth."

It was the most painful remark she had ever heard.  Not from Eve, nor her father, nor from her stepmother had she ever felt this way.  It stung and she flinched as if she had been hit.  He turned and walked away to the direction of the castle, leaving her there.

For the first time during her father's death, a tear dropped from her eye.  She brushed it away angrily as she stared at his retreating back.  _I don't have to prove anything to anyone!, _she wanted to yell.  Instead, she turned to walk to the direction of the trees.  _I don't care what they say.  They expect from me so much and I'm so very tired of it all.  I have suffered enough, it's time that I live my life the way I want it now.  I will go someplace else and change my name, for I will never be Ariana the princess, nor Soleil the servant again.  Ayortha may rot for all I care._


	8. A Different Jerric

Seven

_One year later…_

Queen Ella sighed and folded up the paper she held in her hand. "Sandra, is your decision to leave absolutely final? Can I not change your mind somehow? Mandy tells me you're one of the best assistants she have."

The woman bowed her head slightly. "With all due respect your Highness, you have been most kind, but I have been controlling myself ever since your son came back. I could not tolerate his arrog—behavior anymore."

"I see… " the queen nodded slowly. "But before you go, allow me to secure you another job in the country. It's the least I can do."

"Oh no. There's no need, thank you."

"I insist."

Sandra curtsied. "You and the king are really most kind." Then, she dropped her volume. "You'll find that the other servants share the same sentiments as mine. If I were you, I'd have a talk with the prince."

Ella gave a tired smile. "Don't worry, I will."

After Sandra left the room, Mandy entered, carrying a tray. "She would be the… third in a week?"

"Fourth."

Mandy laid the tray on the table beside Ella. She took in the queen's hollow appearance and proceeded to handing her a glass. "Here. Tonic. Drink. It'll make you feel better, Lady."

After a half-hearted gulp, Ella sank back in her seat, although a little color returned to her cheeks. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Jerric anymore. He's changed, Mandy."

"As have you, sweet." Mandy laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're taking too much responsibility onto your own hands. You shouldn't be seeing High Chancellor Simon too much. He's putting a lot of pressure on you and I don't like it."

"Well Char's very busy with the ogre hunts. You know ogre attacks are becoming very rampant nowadays and he's entrusted me with this responsibility while he's gone. I can handle it." Ella assured her.

"I still think it's that Chancellor's fault. You know, I don't like that man… there's something about him…" Mandy said suspiciously.

Ella poked her in the ribs. "Oh don't be silly, Mandy. I know you don't like him because he stepped on your foot once. You fairies can be really sensitive about those things." She sighed. " But Jerric… ever since he came back from Ayortha, he seems more… withdrawn. Now, I hear he's being rude to the servants."

"Nothing a quick but effective scolding can't fix."

"Mandy! He's eighteen years old!"

"And why not? You wouldn't be sending him to finishing school."

Ella's face lit up. "What a great idea."

"You're not serious, Lady? I wasn't." Mandy looked puzzled.

"No, no. It's exactly what he needs. Remember Madame Edith's finishing school back in Jenn?"

Mandy nodded. "Of course. You hated it."

"Well, I hear that her sister took over and they've expanded. Areida told me they've expanded and added Arithmatic, Astronomy and a whole bunch of other classes and it's not only for girls anymore." Ella suddenly looked very hopeful. "It's really not the education. What Jerric needs is to meet other people his age. I'm afraid to think what Ayortha did to his senses."

Mandy hesitated. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Lady."

* * *

A warm breeze blew ripples on the lake in front of Jacqueline. The sun was not too hot and the atmosphere was calming. It would have been romantic had it not been for the brooding look her companion had on his face. 

There was a long and uncomfortable silence that stretched on.

"You wanted to meet me. You told me you had something to say. Yet, we've been sitting here for about half an hour with you looking at me as if I had grown three noses." Jerric sounded somewhat annoyed.

Jacqueline felt as though she was slapped. "You've changed."

"I've heard enough of this at home. Is that the only thing you wanted to say?"

She stared at the grass, feeling moisture beginning to form in her eyes. "Yes and no." Looking up at him, "I'm leaving, Jerric."

"Oh."

After another long stretch of silence, Jacqueline stood up, deciding to leave. But then, she doubled back, changing her mind. "Tell me honestly." she asked Jerric. "Was it something I did? Did I do something that offended you? I want to know before I leave."

"There's nothing to know." He said simply, sitting on the ground, not moving.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "The Jerric I knew used to be so kind and caring and… and… well, everything else. I don't know you. You've become this really mean, rude and indifferent… statue. Ayortha changed you."

For the briefest of instances, a flicker of emotion crossed his eyes. "I know."

She was about to say something but decided against it. Turning away, she said, "Goodbye."

"Bye."

"I believe in you, Jerric."

Jacqueline ran then, leaving him staring stoically at the water.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday sweet Lee-Lee, happy birthday to you!" 

Leigh looked at each one of her family as they gathered round to sing for her. There was the wise, wrinkled face of fraechramM (Gnomish for "grandmother"), the no-nonsense look of mraucH ("aunt"), the parentally-concerned fraecH ("mother') and broogH ("father") and their giggly daughters, zhelaF and maekhA, not to mention, qyoT, their only son, who was naughty enough for two. She was a dog among the sheep, since she was human and they were gnomes, but nevertheless, she felt deep love emanating from each of them.

It has been a year since she stumbled out of the dark endless forest of Ayortha, all but dead from hunger, thirst and the cold. Fortunately, this lovely family of gnomes happened to chance by her. They took care of her, helped her regain her strength and even shared their humble home with her. There were no questions whatsoever. They couldn't pronounce the name Soleil so they decided upon Leigh instead, which was good. First, it made her feel like a different person altogether and next, it sounded like a nickname for Soleil that she found it easy to respond to it. She helped with the household chores and took a job at the local inn to help with the earnings. It was a tough job but she had never been happier in her life. Her life in Ayortha was over. A wall had been built around her past as she desperately tried to forget about it.

"Blow the candles and make a wish!" fraecH beamed proudly.

Closing her eyes, she made a wish. There was much cheering when she blew all seventeen in one breath.

"Now for the gifts!" zhelaF exclaimed.

Everyone became silent as broogH cleared his throat to speak. "Now, I hope you're not too disappointed that we didn't get you anything-"

Leigh looked aghast. "Oh no, no. It's perfectly alright even if you didn't give me a cake! I was touched that you even remembered my birthday."

"Of course, child." mraucH said warmly. "You're a part of our family now."

broogH put his arms on his stout waist in mock indignance. "I wasn't quite finished yet. I was saying, 'I hope you're not too disappointed we didn't get you anything _material_' because what we had in mind was something you'd value for a lifetime."

Leigh smiled in curiosity and anticipation.

"You see, we've been saving enough to be able to send you to finishing school."

Her eyes widened.

"We need to talk to Madame Emma first—she's the head—to finalize everything but in a few weeks, you'll be all set. You're a good girl and we want you to succeed, darling." freacH added. The children cheered happily and clapped their hands.

Leigh didn't know how to react to the news. All she was able to blurt out was, "Really?" Then she hugged everyone and showered kisses on qyoT's face. "This is the best—no, you are the best. Thank you so much! I won't fail you, I promise. I'll be a good student and you'll be proud of me."

freachramM, who has been silent for most of the time, smiled.

"We already are."


	9. Troll Skirmish

Eight

_Two more days to go!_

Leigh reminded herself to remain indifferent, although her lips twitched with the need to say something bad.

Sharing a carriage with three other people was perfectly fine. She knew that her family could not afford to rent a personal carriage, let alone buy one; and considering how much they have given her already, she was more than grateful that they had given her education. But, sharing a carriage with three _annoyingly stuck-up snobs _for four long days was a different story.

"Honestly, Juniper, Reeta, I still can't believe I'm stuck in this second rate carriage with this… peasant… just because all our fine carriages are in use." the leader of the trio said loud enough to make sure Leigh heard it. Her name was Pansy, she was apparently the daughter of a duke and the step-niece of the queen herself. Dressed in a ridiculously ostentatious gown, she was attractive enough, having abundant blond curls and cream-colored skin. If it weren't for her snotty attitude and the two enormous front teeth jutting out of her mouth, she would have had a long line of beaux ready to lend her dozens of carriages, if that is her wish.

"I definitely agree. But at least we don't have to endure this terrible fate alone. We have each other." Reeta, the taller brunette beside her, commented. What followed was an incredibly cheesy hugfest, as they turned to each other for comfort.

Leigh rolled her eyes and looking out of the window to the passing view. Terrible fate, indeed.

"Anyway," Pansy returned to her seat beside Juniper. "I think that finishing school would be so much fun. Did you know that Prince Jerric is also going to be there?"

"No!" the girls leaned forward eagerly.

Pansy smiled, enjoying the effect of her words. "Yes. And apparently, this countess of his already left Kyrria. He was much too good for her anyway. I always knew that someday he would come to his senses choose me over her."

At this, Leigh could not help but intervene. She turned away from the window and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's pathetic! He's your cousin!"

"Step-cousin." she corrected. "Mum's not really Aunt Ella's blood sister. Grandmum married Aunt Ella's father when they were in financial need. He tricked her, just as Aunt Ella schemed to get Uncle Char to marry her. Aunt Hattie said that she was the one he used to like until Aunt Ella stole him away from her. But that's royalty, I suppose. Too complicated for you simple-minded commoners to comprehend."

"Well, at least simple-minded commoners don't have rabbit genes in them." she retorted sweetly. Ooh… that felt good.

Pansy glared at her, unable to say anything.

"Don't worry about that, Pansy," Juniper came to her rescue. "She's just jealous. You don't have to stoop to her level. I'm sure that people like her don't last long in finishing school."

Leigh shook her head and resumed her countryside sightseeing.

An hour later, the three ladies were dozing off, with Pansy making the loudest snore of them all. The heat of the midday sun was creating a lazy ambiance over the land. The pace of the carriage even slowed down a little as the coachman relaxed.

Leigh played with the KJ's in her small carpetbag, rolling each over her fingers before letting it fall back. She was starting to get drowsy. Slowly, the continuous flow of green hills outside blurred as her eyes closed.

Barely a moment later, she was jolted awake when the carriage all but flew from the ground. Pansy and the other girls began to scream as hairy two-feet long creatures, too swift to be recognizable, entered the carriage and began creating havoc. Bags flew open and clothes started soaring through the air. Leigh felt Reeta clutching her arm, screeching, when one of the creatures tried to pull out her shoe.

"Trolls!" the coachman's muffled voice sounded from outside. It seemed as though he was being attacked too.

"Get it off me! Aaahhh!" A troll was going through Pansy's tresses.

"Give them gold! Give them gold and they'll go away!" the coachman yelled over the commotion. Before Leigh knew what was happening, Pansy grabbed her carpetbag and threw it to one of them. "Now get away from here!" she cried out.

"No, Pansy!" Leigh grabbed Pansy's outstretched arm but it was too late. A troll eagerly snatched it away and left. The rest followed. Soon, they were left alone, breathing hard amidst the pile of mess.

The coachman appeared on the door, wild-eyed and askew. "Are you alright, ladies?"

"No!" Leigh fought the urge to scream in frustration. She turned to Pansy with such hatred in her eyes that the girl actually cowered. "That was everything I had! Every single KC my family had earned to send me to finishing school! You…" she broke off. Her voice was quivering with emotion and she found that she couldn't speak. She let out a frustrated groan. The coachman backed away, deciding it was best not to interfere.

"We had no choice. Our parents paid for us in advance." Juniper said innocently.

Leigh pointed to the ring on her finger, which she had been hiding all that time. "What do you call that? Plastic? You could've given it instead! You are all filthy rich. It wouldn't have hurt you a bit!"

"It was my mother's." She stroked the gold band protectively.

"Oh, but the trolls left tracks!" Reeta suddenly exclaimed, leaning out of the carriage door. "If you hurry, you could still catch them."

"And do what? Fight them until they give it back?" she snapped.

"It's your choice really." Pansy said, trying to sound cool and composed, although she was clearly still shaken about what happened. "Except that it isn't much of a choice." She lifted a finger. "One, you could leave the carriage, get back your money and if you're successful, which I highly doubt, you could walk to Jenn, which is about another five days' journey on foot. Or, two," She lifted another. "You could drop us all first to finishing school before going back home. Either way, we are still leaving right now with or without you to catch the first day of classes."

Leigh thought of the disappointment she would see on her family's faces if she returned home with nothing. She wouldn't be able to stand that. She was going to try, at least. Perhaps, if fate was willing, trolls were able to negotiate. Slowly, she gathered her bag and stepped out.

Pansy peered out from the window and feigned a sympathetic look. "We are so sorry that you wouldn't be able to join us, but don't worry, we'll put in a good word for you."

Leigh pretended not to hear it. She walked on.

"Miss, if I may give you some advice there," the coachman called. She retreated and looked at him expectantly. "The forest is quite small. The place is only big enough for one tribe of trolls so it'll not be too complicated for you. To get to Jenn, walk past the forest. Then you'll get to a small village. I think they'll lend you a horse. Just follow the road. It'll be a long journey, but there'll be several inns on the way where you could stop by and rest. You'll know when you're near if you pass by several farmlands."

"Thank you." She nodded gratefully. "But do you know anything about trolls? It's the first time I have ever had an encounter with one."

The coachman scratched his head for a moment. "Let me see… I know that they use the gold they get to make rainbows. I think it's going to rain very soon." He looked up at the clouds as if it were going to that very moment. "They're actually not completely bad, but they love to create mischief. I'm not sure but my wife told me that their weakness is their hair."

She remembered that their hair looked like an overgrown garden that desperately needed weeding. "How?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. Nobody's tried to touch it I suppose. You saw how it looks."

"You've been great. Thanks again for everything." she smiled.

"No problem, miss." He winked. "Good luck."

Luck—she would need all of it desperately, she knew.


	10. New Acquaintances

Nine

A few hours after scouring the forest for trolls, Leigh considered giving it up all together. She felt that there was absolutely no hope of regaining back her money. Aside from which, she was lost. Grimly, she thought that it was better to be doomed wandering around for eternity than facing the disappointment of her family one she returned home in failure.

She was walking towards the denser part of the forest and it was getting hard to have a secure footing on the ground with her dirtied dress and the piles of dead leaves, mud and tangles of root making up the forest floor. Breaking a piece of weak branch from a tree, she used it as a walking stick to brush away the debris from her path.

It was getting dark and there was a big pressure on her to find a place to sleep in for the night. Somewhere she wouldn't be caught vulnerable by ogres, or other big animals.

She was in the middle of debating whether sleeping up on a big oak tree would be a good idea when a cry broke into her thoughts. At once, her senses sharpened. Someone needed help fast.

Following the voice, she ran to the person's aid, not minding the sharp branches that scratched her arms. In a few minutes, she came upon a clearing and saw a young boy with his back to her being surrounded by the trolls she was looking for.

She quickly grabbed the boy's arm and tried to pull him away from harm. "Quick! This way!" She pulled harder when she realized that the boy was struggling otherwise. "Come on!"

"No! Let go of me!" the boy exclaimed, prying her fingers off his arm.

Leigh stumbled from a protruding root; the impact making her fall facedown on the muddied floor and releasing her grip on the boy. She pushed herself up, sputtering, "What is the matter with you? I'm trying to save you!" she demanded. She clumsily tried to brush away some of the dried mud on her face and hair with her also filthy hands.

"But I don't need to be saved!" the boy declared.

When her vision cleared, she found the boy staring at her strangely while the trolls surrounding him were laughing their hearts out.

She reddened. "B-but I heard you crying!"

The boy shook his head. "I was laughing." Seeing her puzzled look, "People say I laugh weird."

"What?"

"They were telling me a funny story so I laughed."

She must have hit her head on something more than just mud when she fell. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that they didn't attack you?"

"Of course! They're my friends. They're not as barbaric as they look. They just love to have fun, make pranks, collect gold. But they don't hurt people."

"That's…" she broke off, her gaze following the trolls some of them left the boy's side and went to something like a cauldron filled with gold things in the middle of the clearing.

"They need those." the boy explained. "It's going to rain in a few days or so."

She nodded. "I know that. Hey, listen, if you could talk to them, could you tell them to give me back the coins they got from me earlier? I really need them much more than they need it."

One of the trolls beside the boy said something to him, which made him talk back. She watched, amazed, at their conversation, which was mostly filled with sounds that ended in "-ug" and grunts. Finally, the boy turned his attention back to her. "eEkagG says that since you amused them so much, they will give you back your gold."

A huge smile blossomed on her face. "Thank you so—"

"There's one condition though." the boy cut in. "You have to do it again."

"Do what again exactly?"

"Fall down on your face."

She was indignant at first, but then she thought that at least she would be able to regain her money in less than a day. Come to think of it, it wasn't that awful. She only has to make a fool out of herself in front of these creatures, whom she will never get to see again anyway.

Once she did the dirty deed, the trolls laughingly retrieved her pouch from the big cauldron and returned it to her.

"Come," the boy invited, tears of mirth falling from his eyes. "Clean up at my house. It's in the village outside of this forest. Father will only be too happy to have a guest."

"It's alright. I'm in a hurry to get to Jenn." she declined.

"You're covered in mud and it's days of ride from here." he pointed out. "And it's almost night time. It's not safe to travel during those hours nowadays."

He has a point.

After waving goodbye to the trolls, Leigh followed the boy out of the forest. There was indeed a small village just beside the forest when they got out. The boy led her to a house with a ranch outside of it. He was about to open the door when he stopped, remembering something. He looked up at Leigh. "I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Tod."

"Leigh. How old are you?"

"Ten. You?"

"Just turned seventeen."

With basic introductions settled, they entered the house. A middle-aged man was cooking dinner in the kitchen and was surprised to see a stranger there. After Tod explained her circumstance to his father, the man came over to Leigh and tried to shake her hand amidst the huge cooking glove that covered it.

"Hello! My name is Ernie. Welcome to our humble home."

Leigh curtsied. Or tried to. She nearly slipped from the mud on her shoes. To her dismay, she saw that she left a trail of muddied footprints in the house.

"Don't worry about it." Ernie said wryly, sensing her guilt. "Tod and his younger friends have been messier. Why don't you, um, change upstairs before coming down to eat? There's a bathroom on the second door to the right of the stairs. I don't have women's clothes… but I'm sure Tod can find something for you."

"Thank you, sir." Leigh was suddenly overwhelmed with shyness.

But Ernie waved it all off nonchalantly. "it's no problem. In time, we'll be thanking you."

Wearing an oversized men's shirt and trousers an hour later, Leigh was hungrily eating and talking with Ernie and Tod at the table.

"You know, you have a slight accent." Ernie observed. "You remind me of my wife, Tod's mother. She's Ayorthaian."

"Really?" Leigh thought that there was no harm telling them her heritage. "I'm Ayorthaian too. But my… family moved to Kyrria years ago."

"Lucky you." Tod commented in between gulps.

Ernie sighed. "You see, I met Tod's mother in Ayortha eleven years ago. I moved there to be with her. But then when Tod was born, living conditions there became harsh. Taxes were too high so we planned to leave. It took us five years to be able to acquire the permission of the queen to leave, and then we found out that my wife wasn't allowed to."

"That's terrible."

"I wanted to smuggle her out somehow but the guards on the borders were too strict so we couldn't. I visited her there a couple of months ago but I couldn't bring Tod because it was too dangerous, you see. He hasn't seen his mother for five years."

Tod nodded in agreement.

"Ayortha has changed from bad to worse."

Leigh smothered the tiny flame of conscience that suddenly sparked in her heart. She tried not to be too involved. "How so?"

"For one, crimes are high. People have become thieves just to survive. There are many women who resorted to selling themselves. A lot of bars have sprouted because of this flesh industry. Ogre attacks are rampant and there are even reports of specters' haunting again. I don't know if Queen Avila knows what she is doing by bringing them back."

_Oh, she knows alright, _Leigh thought grimly.

"But enough of that sad story. How about you? What brings you here?" Ernie asked.

Briefly, she told of what happened on her way to finishing school.

Ernie and Tod were sympathetic. Tod even offered to do something nasty to Pansy, if he did get to meet her someday.

"I could loan you a horse. I've got three of them, but they're very temperamental. Do you know how to ride?" Ernie said.

Leigh shook her head, embarrassed at her lack of skill.

"I could teach you tomorrow then you can leave the day after. Don't worry about returning the horse. They're special. They know how to come back by themselves."

"Alright."

Two days after, Leigh thanked Ernie and Tod profusely for their hospitality. She was saddled up and ready to leave. After last-minute instructions and directions, Leigh suddenly remembered to ask something.

"I know this may sound crazy, but a friend told me about the "hair" thing of trolls. What does rubbing them do?"

Tod laughed. "Not the hair! The head. They're very ticklish on the head that's why they're hair is all a mess. You should've tickled them there when they got your money."

Leigh patted his head. "That's right. But then, I wouldn't have met you."

She waved goodbye and left the village. She reached the farmlands of Jenn two days later. On the third day, it rained.


	11. Outcast

Ten

Leigh could almost imagine the trolls laughing at her now.  Why couldn't they have waited an hour before it rained?  From the directions the innkeeper gave her the night before, she's only less than an hour away and it was too late to stop now.  Then, she remembered: trolls make rainbows, not rain.

She would've passed by the narrow dirt road leading to the school had it been night time.  Thank goodness there was a few hours to go before sunset.  Also, the innkeeper's description of the finishing school didn't match what the school looked like at all.  Then again, he said he hadn't seen the place since the last five years.  He described it as a small wooden house, could be a former home of a not-so prosperous merchant.

The school that loomed before her was certainly not just some wooden house.  In fact, it somewhat resembled a little castle without a moat and towers.  It was certainly bigger and newer.  It did seem intimidating but she hoped it was cozier inside. 

Slowly, she got down from her horse, Gilgamesh; the soggy boots Ernie gave her making a loud squeak in the process.  She got a carrot from her bag and fed it to the horse, hoping that he could hear her amidst the noise of the rain.

"Thank you for the ride, Gilly.  You know your way back home, don't you?" 

The horse seemed to nod, making Leigh believe that perhaps the horse could really understand human speech.  

She was about to find some sort of temporary shelter for him from the rain, but when she turned around, the horse was going away on his own.

Wishing him luck, Leigh faced the school and quickly ran towards the door.  She knocked loudly and tried to make herself appear presentable—as presentable can be.  She knew how she looked without checking the mirror.  Drenched from head to toe, her long black hair in clumps and some even plastered on her face and wearing dripping oversized men's clothing, she might give the person who opens the door a heart attack.  Not the good first impression she was hoping to make.

A lady did open the door, but instead of slamming it back on her face, she thoroughly looked her over once and without any questions, let her in.

"You must be Leigh." she said slowly, waiting for her to confirm it.

Leigh swallowed nervously and nodded. 

"I am Madame Emma, the headmistress of this school." she introduced herself briskly. "Before anything else, a maid will show you to your room, where you will change to your uniform and freshen up, if you like.  Afterwards, I'll be expecting you in my office and we will have a talk."  She called for a maid and left her.  She seemed to be very busy at the moment.

"I'll take your bag, miss." a familiar voice said timidly.  Leigh suddenly snapped out of her reverie and noticed the girl who took her bags for the first time.

"Alla?  Is that you?" 

The maid peered at her in surprise. "Soleil!  Ixi idari otomo?" ("What are you doing here?") 

"Otomo iddarensi avona.  Uryu?" ("I'm going to study here.  How about you?")

They began walking to the rooms, with Alla in the lead.  "I work here now.  Queen Avila dismissed me." she said in Kyrrian.  She switched again to Ayorthaian. "Eppife onno ede." ("Everyone thought you were dead.")  

Before Leigh could explain, a group of people blocked her path.  They were all wearing purple gowns with  yellow ribbons on their hairs. "Look at the drowned rat.  She still has the gall to come here." one of them commented spitefully.  Pansy.

"She shouldn't have come, that's for sure.  From the looks of her, she'll never belong." one of her companions chided.  Clearly, Pansy has already made a lot of allies in the school.

Alla didn't know whether to just stand there or break the group and walk on.  Leigh placed a hand on her shoulder and said in Ayorthaian, "Don't mind them.  Let's go."

They cut in the group and moved on, ignoring the snide remarks that followed them.  They walked up an elaborate staircase until they reached the first room.

"This is the Lime room." Alla entered and passed by four beds until she reached the last one beside the window.  She walked to the closet, pulled out a similar purple gown Pansy and company had on and placed it on the bed.

Leigh couldn't believe her eyes.  The room was breathtaking.  Everything was in different shades of light green with a little yellow.  It was like entering a sunny field.  She could even almost smell the faint scent of lemon and lime.

Alla was watching her reaction, amused. "Madame Emma is waiting downstairs so don't be long in changing.  We should talk sometime, Soleil."

"Yes, of course.  And it's Leigh now."

Alla curtsied and was about to walk out the door when she suddenly stopped. "You don't have to talk to me around them, you know.  They'll only make fun of you more." she said softly.

Leigh was shocked she would even suggest it. "No.  You are my friend, Alla.  Your approval means more to me than theirs."  She watched as a smile blossomed on her friend's face as she left, leaving her to change her clothing.

~

"Come in, come in."

Leigh pushed the door open to Madame Emma's office.  She found the headmistress sitting behind a desk. She had on a kind smile, contrary to the formal manner she was received when she first arrived.

"Please sit down." 

She sat on a plush chair in front of the desk, placing her hands folded upon her lap.

"That's better.  Don't you feel more comfortable?"

"A little." she admitted.  She was wearing the purple uniform and had her damp hair tied in a braid behind her back.  Her fingers brushed upon her pocket and she realized she hadn't paid yet. "I forgot.  This is for you."  She handed the pouch to her.  She didn't know why she was so jittery.  She must admit, she was a little bit intimidated, despite the fact that Madame Emma looked so young for her position.  She guessed her to be in her early thirties, and attractive too. 

Instead of weighing it, Madame Emma put it aside and looked seriously at Leigh with her beautiful hazel eyes. "Leigh, before I go on, I'd like to be frank with you.  I am a fair person.  Strict, if need be, but I am also very considerate.  You don't have to be scared of me.  I don't want to make students feel that way.  I don't play favorites, even if most of the student population here are… Let's say, they come from highly-distinguished families."  She leaned back to her seat.  "Now that I had said a little something about myself, it's your turn to do the same.  I'm quite curious why you came so late, and not as planned with um, what's her name?" She drummed her fingers on the desk in thought.

"Pansy?"

She snapped her fingers. "Yes, of course.  She was with Jupiter and Reeta."

Trying to control her laughter at the mistake, Leigh told her what happened with the trolls, leaving out Pansy's role in it.  She felt it was unnecessary and besides, Madame Emma might even think that she was whining about it.    

She listened with a sympathetic look on her face. "You know, I couldn't care less about the money.  True, it is still needed to keep the school running but I wouldn't have minded if you paid me later on.  fraechramM zhiriS had helped me once before, you know."

Leigh found herself liking her more and more.

"Alright." Madame Emma returned to her business-like tone. "Since you missed the orientation a week ago, I'll fill you in about the school and how things work here.  This used to be a smaller school when my older stepsister, Edith, ran the school.  She's retired now so I took charge and expanded the place.  I retained the rooms, though.  You've seen it, of course?"

"Only the Lime Room.  I think it's beautiful."

"I agree.  You should see the others.  The Lime, Daisy, Opal and Lavender Rooms are for the girls, which is in the left wing.  The boys' rooms are on the right.  Over all, we could accommodate forty students although currently, we have… thirty-five.  A little more girls than boys.  I'm afraid this school isn't very popular with the boys yet.  But in time, we'll see…" she paused.  

"Lessons, I added a few more, removed those that had little use.  There are still some older teachers, like Sewing Mistress and Manners Mistress who you might find-" Her eyes twinkled. "-a little eccentric.  But don't get me wrong, they're the best.  Basically, the boys and the girls take the same lessons: Language, Dancing, Manners, Arithmatic, Astronomy and History.  However, you take Sewing while the boys take Weaponry.  You have Sunday as a free day to do whatever you wish.  Rules?  No cutting classes, no foul play… the usual.  I do not tolerate disrespect.  Also, the girls are not allowed to the right wing after hours and vice versa.  The lake and all that lies beyond are out of bounds.  It is for your own safety."

Leigh nodded at each, trying to absorb everything at once.

"Do you have any other questions?  Concerns?"

She shook her head.

"Very well.  Good luck, then."  She gave another encouraging smile, then glanced at her pocket watch. "Manners class has just ended.  I think you may still join Languages.  The room is at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you."

Leigh left, having a much lighter feeling that she almost smiled her way to the Languages room.  That is, until she saw the smirking face of Pansy, who entered the room almost at the same time.  Her look darkened.

Pansy leaned over and whispered to her ear.  For others, it may seem as if she was a good friend disclosing a secret. "This is war." 

Leigh watched calmly as Pansy brushed past her.  Now, she was the last to enter the room.  Naturally, the only seat that was left was the one at the farthest corner.  She strode inside the room, pausing at the front center to look defiantly at the whole class.  Many people were giggling and whispering most likely about some nasty rumor Pansy was spreading about her.

Closing her eyes, she let out a breath and walked over to the seat.  As she settled down, she noticed a familiar face beside her.  Prince Jerric of Kyrria.  What was he doing here?  Wasn't he in Ayortha?

_No matter_, Leigh thought to herself.  _I won't give Pansy the satisfaction of watching me suffer._  Desperate to make a friend—any friend at all, she put on a smile and held out her hand to him for a shake.  She hoped he wasn't polluted with Pansy's lies yet. "Hello!  I'm Leigh.  I'm new here."

For the longest while, the prince stared at her hand.  Her cheeks ached from smiling too long.  Then, he turned his cold green eyes to hers and said stonily, "I don't make friends with poor peasants."

She took back her outstretched hand and clenched it into a fist.

A/N: 1.) Yesss!  This is where the fun starts!  They finally meet, and I mean really meet and not just some accidental thing.  I've already written the next chapter but as a rule I set upon myself, I'm not going to post it until I am at least one chapter ahead.  That way, I could still edit and revise stuff before I could do some serious damage.  Updates will most probably be faster, although I'm not promising anything…!  

2.) I've reached the part where the adventure begins.  The stage is all set.  I've gotten all the characters to where they are supposed to be.  And I promise!  No more name-changing.  It might revolve between Soleil and Leigh though, but I'll make it clear so you won't get confused.  Now before I go on, I'd like to know what you guys want to see and don't.  I'm just curious and I think it will help in the flow of the story. :) Incidentally, do you want longer chapters?  I'm thinking about doing it but I don't know if it's eye-friendly.  

3.) Okay.  Here's a sneak peek to the upcoming chapters since you're so faithful to the story.  It's decided.  Jacqueline is going to make a comeback!  How, why, when, where, you'll have to read and find out… :)   

4.) I just read all the reviews I got ever since I stopped writing for a while and I'd like to mention and thank all you sweet, caring people but the list is too long.  I was really motivated to write again after that. Anyway, you know who you are…  Thank you soooo much! *hugs*  


	12. Retribution

Eleven

Languages Class was very interesting, making Leigh temporarily forget the mess she had gotten herself into. Currently, Languages Master was teaching Ogrese to them. He certainly knew a lot about the subject matter. When one of the students asked what was the purpose of learning such a useless topic, Languages Master merely hid his annoyance and replied, "Try getting captured by ogres first then we'll see how useless this lesson is." Afterwards, he proceeded to narrating Queen Ella's famed ogre escape when she was younger by merely speaking to them.

Leigh found the story fascinating. She wished she had a mother like Queen Ella, who was not only smart and brave, but also pretty and kind. She didn't remember much about her own mother since she died when she was just three but she felt that if Queen Elise were alive today, she would be someone extraordinary too.

She sneaked a peek on Prince Jerric to see what his reaction was, but as expected, his expression remained blank.

It was dinnertime when the lesson ended. The class broke into smaller groups as they walked to the dining hall. Leigh tried to mingle among them, but always got the same ignored treatment. The people around here truly seemed to despise anyone who was lower in ranks than them.

To her utter surprise, the girl who had teased her when she arrived suddenly fell into step beside her. "I'm sorry I was rude to you. Pansy told me that we should avoid you because you are crazy. I immediately believed her because you came here looking like… that." she told her. "My name is Clarese."

She sounded sincere. "I'm Leigh."

They entered a large hall where two long tables were set up with heaps of rich food piled upon them. Leigh instantly remembered how hungry she was since she hadn't eaten lunch.

"You should sit beside me." Clarese invited, pulling her towards two empty chairs. Leigh happily followed. She spied Pansy at her farther left and gave her a triumphant look.

They started eating. Leigh couldn't remember the last time she had eaten such delicious food. The gnomes make tasty dishes, but this set of food was different. Quail eggs! They were such delicacies, she couldn't help but take three of them.

"You should eat this. Never have you tasted anything so delicious in your life." Clarese said, serving her a spoonful of something that looked like fresh mushrooms from the side of the roast peasant.

Leigh looked at it for a moment before placing it into her mouth.

"Well?" Clarese asked eagerly.

Strange. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Zis… izn't… good."

"What did you say?"

Leigh's eyes narrowed as her vision blurred. She squeezed them shut. When she opened them again, her brow furrowed and she tilted her head sideways, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Leigh, what is the matter with you?" Clarese asked in exaggerated concern. "You look green."

"You… tricked me…" she managed to murmur before her vision blurred again. This time, when it cleared, Clarese's face turned into a bunch of grapes. She moved herself closer until her nose was an inch away from the grape-head. She poked one grape with her finger to test if it's real.

"Ouch!" the grape-head yelled as one by one, the grapes started popping like balloons. Not being able to control herself, she burst out laughing.

"Leigh, I demand you to stop at once!"

Leigh's attention shifted to Pansy, who didn't look like Pansy at all. But a rabbit. A big, white furry, red-eyed rabbit with a yellow ribbon on one ear. The Pansy-rabbit was saying something but she couldn't make out the words. To her delight, the rabbit jumped onto the table and started dancing. She giggled at the strange sight. Suddenly, the whole room swirled around her and the people changed into ferocious beasts. A lion roared. She covered her ears and screamed. The rabbit on the table was still dancing. Couldn't it see the danger?

Leigh shouted for the rabbit to stop. But the rabbit continued on. She had to save it! With no other choice, she climbed on top of the table and dragged the rabbit by the ear. The rabbit struggled until the world shifted again. She felt a terrible splitting headache before vomiting. Then everything vanished into oblivion.

When she came to, Leigh felt as if her head was going to burst. She tried to sit up.

"No, don't. Rest for a while." Alla was kneeling beside her bed, holding a damp towel in her hand. Leigh lay down again. She forced her mind to focus as she tried to relive what had happened. Instead, there was a huge blank. She turned to face the window beside her bed. The warm sunlight that filtered in took away some of her headache.

"You slept all night until morning." Alla was saying. "Madame Emma made you tea last night. She said it will make you feel better." She let her sip from a cup. "It's a little bit cold now, though."

Leigh did feel a little better. She sat up and gazed around the room. The beds beside her were empty. She looked at Alla again.

"Feel better now?"

Leigh nodded.

Alla stood up and sat at the foot of the bed. "It is a good thing you only ate a little of the halucin kerru. Otherwise, the damage would have been permanent. But don't worry, Madame Emma already scolded the girls who played that awful trick on you."

Leigh looked at her friend seriously. "Alla, what does a 'halucin kerru' do? The last thing I recalled was eating a bunch of mushrooms that Clarese gave me."

"It's an Elvish mushroom. It… makes the person who ate it see things and act strangely. It was supposed to be only a garnish. They tricked you into eating it."

She had a dreadful, sinking feeling. "Alla… what exactly did I do last night?"

Alla hesitated.

"Please. Tell me. And make it as horrid as it really was."

"Umm… you acted strange, at first. Then, you stood up and poked Clarese in the eye. Pansy shouted for you to stop. You looked at her and your eyes grew big. You started laughing. Then, Manners Mistress arrived and tried to make you stop, but you screamed so loudly that she called for the others. Suddenly, you began climbing on top of the table and grabbed the roast peasant by the wing. You dragged it all the way in front of Pansy, murmuring gibberish before stopping and barfing all over her. Afterwards, you fainted. That's as blunt as I could get."

Leigh took a while to digest it all in. Then, she turned red and buried her face in her hands. She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her forever. "How could I make such a stupid fool out of myself?"

Alla stroked her hair. "You were poisoned. But I couldn't forget the look on Pansy's face when you barfed all over her. It took her an eternity to get it off. Serves her right. And Clarese too."

"As much as I would like to dwell in the thought I got my revenge, I placed myself in a situation where I'll become the laughingstock of everyone!" How could she ever show her face again?

"They'll understand."

"No they won't."

True enough, once Leigh dressed herself up and went down for her Manners class, the whole room became silent when she entered. As she did the day before, she struggled to act nonchalant as she walked over to settle into her seat.

"Freak." A boy seated in front mocked her as she passed him.

She noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on her desk. Frowning, she opened it and read its contents.

_Leigh,_

_You were a great actress. When you screamed at Manners Mistress, I almost believed you saw a monster. You made me and the others believe that you are truly insane. But I admire your gullibility. Do you honestly think that a girl of class and stature such as myself would make friends with the likes of you? One piece of advice: don't try too much to fit in because no matter what you do, you will never belong. _

_ Kisses,_

_ Clarese_

She crumpled up the paper, letting nothing show. They would only pick on her more if she showed how hurt and humiliated she felt.

Days passed. It became a struggle for Leigh to wake up every morning and face the world. But she did it anyway, with the thought that she was doing it for her family.

Manners Mistress never seemed to give her a chance after the brief escapade she had on her first night. She could not hope to pass that subject nor in the practical subjects such as Dancing, which she was terrible at. However, she excelled in the more intellectual ones, since having nothing to do, with no one to talk to but Alla, she devoted all her time in studying.

She became wary of people trying to make friends with her. Except for Alla, she rarely talked with anybody else, unless it was class-related. Sundays became a solace to her. Most of the time, the others would go to the marketplace in Jenn and splurge themselves on goods while she would be left talking with Alla or studying without the noisy chitchats of her roommates. It was good to have a friend, no matter what stature she holds. Alla never asked her why she suddenly left Ayortha and she just left her with the thought that she was dismissed, like her.

Which was of course, true, but in a more brutal kind of way.

One Sunday afternoon, she was worried by the fact that Alla didn't show up at their usual meeting place—the big oak tree out the back. After an hour of waiting, she decided to go and fetch her instead. It wasn't like her not to leave a note or send a message when she was detained.

Before she could even reached the door to her friend's room, she could hear choking sobs. Worried, Leigh rushed in and found Alla by her bed, crying.

"Alla! What's wrong? I was worried. Why are you crying?"

Alla didn't realize that she had a visitor. She quickly stood up, as if she was caught doing something illegal and brushed the tears from her eyes. "I wasn't… crying." A sniff.

"You're a horrible liar. Now, tell me. Is something wrong with your family?" she said gently.

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself? Did someone hurt you?"

"No." She tried to change the topic. "I'm sorry I didn't show up."

Leigh wasn't swayed. She waited for her to say more.

Fresh bout of tears threatened to fall on her eyes. "It was accident! I didn't mean to! He was going in the back door. I mean, no one goes in there except us! The trash bag I was carrying—I didn't see… He was going to get me fired! He's probably speaking to Madame Emma right now. Oh, Leigh! What will my parents say? I'm a failure twice. First in Ayortha, now here…"

"Calm down, Alla. You're hysterical. What exactly did you do? Who's going to get you fired?"

"I was going to put the trash out at the same time, and we collided. The bag opened up on him and me. I said I'm sorry. I probably apologized a million times! I even bowed to him and begged, but he went on without a word." Alla sobbed. "But I guess I deserved it. Look at me, I'm such a klutz. He's the prince after all."

All the emotions bottled up inside of Leigh exploded. She had to struggle to remain composed for her friend. "There, there. You are not a failure. Whatever you did, I'm sure that arrogant pig deserved it. You are not going to be fired, Alla." she promised through gritted teeth. _I'll skin him alive first._

Leigh felt as if smoke was coming out of her ears and nose because of her anger so she temporarily left Alla.

Mess around with her, Leigh could tolerate for a while. But mess around with a very kind, innocent and defenseless friend, now _that_ is crossing the line. Her temper is her greatest flaw. It made her do things that proper normal girls would never dream of doing. It sparked off easily, but cooled off as easily too. Thus, there were many instances when she would deeply regret what she did afterwards. This time, though, she knew she wouldn't regret it.

Steps full of purpose, she marched to the common room, where most of the people who didn't go to town were. She found Jerric lounging on the couch in the middle of the room. The others were milling around, talking or studying.

"JERRIC!" she yelled. Actually, it was more of a bellow. The people around dropped what they were doing at the moment to watch the challenge.

She didn't know why she was so mad. She should be angrier at what Pansy did, and was doing to her. Perhaps she vented her anger out on Jerric because he was a prince and so became the very epitome of every single noble or royalty she ever hated at the moment.

Jerric lazily got up, like he was just waking up from a good sleep. "Yes?"

She so abhorred him at that very moment. He was so egotistical, so sure of himself. "You are such a filthy pig! What do you have to say for yourself? She said she was sorry, you-!"

"Waitaminute! What did I do? Who are you talking about?"

She couldn't believe it. Here he was, ruining the very life of another, and he doesn't even know who he's doing it to!

"Ah…" he finally nodded. "The maid. I believe she's your… friend?" The last word sounded sarcastic.

"Yes she is and worth ten thousand times more than you do!"

"She dumped trash on me and got what she deserved."

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Leigh was absolutely livid.

He just shrugged unaffectedly. "It's not like Madame Emma would fire her for that anyway. I merely threatened her."

And Alla was crying her heart out. "You think it's funny?" she demanded. "This is FUNNY!" She threw all her energy onto her hand when she slapped him. A loud, painful, hard slap. For Ayortha, for Alla, for herself and for everyone he's ever hurt.

And her hand left a satisfying mark on his cheek.


	13. Thoughts

Twelve

Jerric sat on top of the wall overlooking the lake, his legs precariously dangling a feet away from the water.  He usually came there to be alone, to think.  He didn't really care that he was breaking the rules.  No one would bother reporting him anyway.  One, well, he was the prince, and two; no one knows he's there.  If by chance he happened to slip and fall, the lake was just shallow enough and there would be those odd-looking underwater plants to cushion his fall.  He felt perfectly assured.

His cheek still stung from the slap he received earlier.  Actually, it was more like a punch.  The girl's fingers were halfway closed when it made contact with his face, as if she decided too late for it to be a punch instead.  What surprised him more was that someone seemingly so fragile as her could have that much force.

Her name was… Leigh?  Or something similar to that.  He didn't notice her around much, since she seemed to master the art of discretion.  Except for the humiliating act on her first day, she didn't draw too much attention to herself.  But she was smart, he had to give her credit for that.

A blast of cold wind blew him on the face.  He absently remembered that it would be winter soon in Ayortha.

_Ayortha…_

His thoughts wandered.  Things in Ayortha was sure different from Kyrria.  He must admit that he has changed ever since he came back.  He didn't know what came over him there.  Like his mother once jokingly wrote, some of the Ayorthaian nobles must have rubbed on to him.  Especially the queen since she seemed to be with him every single moment of the day.  

He remembered how the gap between the nobility and ordinary citizens there were a whole lot bigger.  The nobles took advantage of the less fortunate ones.  Worse thing was, the peasants were indifferent about it.  That made him frustrated with their attitude.  They don't seem to mind that they were being mistreated.  Sure, they were angry, but they didn't do anything about it.  As a result, he tried to be mean to them, to try to get out a reaction—to spark something in them.  But he failed, and worse, that habit stuck on him.  He ended up despising lower-class people.  It became hard for him to get it out of his system.

Returning to Kyrria was like having another culture shock.  He had just adjusted to Ayortha's lifestyle, and then he had to adjust to another one.  

He rubbed his sore cheek.  __

In reality, he was beginning to admire Leigh.  She was… different.  She fought back, even if it wasn't her problem.  She was not afraid to stand out of the crowd, unlike everyone else.

Shaking his head to stop his flow of thoughts, he jumped off the ledge and slowly walked back into the school.  As soon as he even reached the door, Pansy was waiting for him there.  He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shut his ears.  She was his cousin, for goodness' sake.  Not exactly by blood, but still!  It was revolting how she struggled to win his affections, especially after she learned of what happened between him and Jacqueline.  But again, she was his cousin and only manners prevented him from ignoring her.

"Jerric!  What are you doing out here?  You might catch the flu!" Pansy gushed in her sickeningly-sweet voice.  "It was a shame you didn't come with us to town.  I bought the prettiest little gown!  You should see it, Jerric!  Reeta was just green with envy when she saw me try it on.  Oh, and I bought you a quill pen so you could write to Aunt Hattie sometimes.  She complains to me when you don't write back.  You know how lonely she gets sometimes since she doesn't have a child.  I also bought the same one for Antoin.  You remember it's his birthday next week, don't you?"

Jerric pretended to be particularly interested, but her voice really sounded like a bee's, buzzing into his ear.

They walked to their next class, with Pansy still babbling around him.  He spotted Leigh going inside the room, who glared angrily at him.  The sore in his cheek returned for a brief moment, reminding him it still existed.

"That's Leigh, right?" he said absently to Pansy.

Pansy paused mid-chatter and frowned. "Sometimes, I think you're not really listening to me and you're just pretending to because you feel sorry for me."

_How true,_ a snide little voice in his head said.

"Yes, that's Leigh.  Actually, I don't care what her name is.  She's just a huge nobody, who wants to get her greedy little paws on KC's.  I think her parents let her study here because they were hoping that she could leech money out of us well-to-do people.  Look how she feigns that sweet, innocent look to make people believe her.  And that complexion!  All chalky and pasty.  You'd think she bathed in flour everyday.  It makes her look sickly."

"Give her a break, Pansy." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even comprehend it.

Fortunately, she barely heard it.  He himself was surprised to have said such a thing.

"We should call her 'Chalk' or "Flour' you know.  Wait a minute." she asked suspiciously. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?  I thought you didn't care about these things."

"I-I don't.  She slapped me a while ago."

She nodded sympathetically. "Yes, she's a horrid little wench, too.  I'm glad Manners Mistress is giving her a hard time.  After all, she doesn't have one to begin with."

Pansy finally walked inside the classroom, with Jerric following behind her, strangely exhausted after a few hours of thinking and listening to his cousin.

A/N: *whimpers* Yes, I agree.  I suck.  After making you guys wait for a month, I come up with barely 1000 words for this chapter… I can't even make a decent ending for this chapter.  Does "writer's block" count for an excuse?  I realized I have made a nice huge mess for myself in this story and I'm trying to figure out a way to climb my way out of this hole.  But anyway, at least I'm done with this chapter.  Hope you still don't hate me… :)   


	14. The Lost Butterfly Pin

Thirteen

Leigh tried to keep herself awake for History class by pinching on her arm. But the steady monotone of History Mistress voice together with the after-lunch syndrome was making it difficult for her to do so. It didn't help that she already knew Ayortha's history by heart. She glanced sleepily at the other members of the class and found that almost everyone shared that same feeling.

Finally succumbing to the temptation, she lowered her head to take a nap. Yet before she could reach the deeper shores of sleep, she was jolted half-awake by something her teacher said.

"Now class, can anyone of you share your thoughts or views regarding the current issues in Ayortha?"

Her curiosity caught, she gave the class another look-over to see if anyone would bother to answer the teacher's question. No one appeared to be listening. She herself would have given her opinion but she was too lazy to. Tough luck for History Mistress. Shaking her head, she lay back once more to sleep.

"I have something to say about it."

Leigh was half-annoyed at the prospect that her sleep was once again disturbed. Naturally, since someone decided to answer, she'd have to listen. Her curiosity was stronger than her drowsiness at the moment. She turned to the speaker and was hugely surprised to find it was Jerric.

"So the prince has a mind of his own after all." she murmured sarcastically. A week had already passed since she slapped him and the dull bruise (she must have hit him harder than she thought) on his cheek was near gone. Nothing happened to Alla, thank goodness, but her hatred for him was still there.

"For one, I believe that the people there deserve whatever they're getting." Jerric explained seriously. "I have been to Ayortha and I've found it to be a wasteland, not because of the place itself, but of the people. I don't think that they have the right to complain on how they're being treated since they're not doing anything about it. For instance, the servants in the castle just go on with their submissive ways, glaring and all, but just that. They don't fight back. We've tackled about the ogres' uprising two hundred years ago and look at what happened: they were given the Fens in Kyrria to have a permanent community of their own, and they haven't been unjustly sanctioned ever since. Except if they commit crimes, of course. It's the same with the Ayorthaians. Look, if they hate the queen so much, why don't they overthrow her? She's just one against thousands, after all."

"Very insightful." History Mistress nodded, greatly impressed. "I can't say that I agree with you but you have a point. It has been very evident that you have been learning."

Leigh gritted her teeth, so indignant was she at his statement. Insightful, indeed! It was pure arrogance and plain ignorance. She narrowed her eyes angrily and stood up boldly. "Excuse me, History Mistress, but the problem with Ayortha is not her people but her leader. Saying that the people are not doing anything about how they're being treated is very biased and would only come from someone who seriously doesn't know what he's talking about. They know what—or who—they're up against. They're scared of the queen. That's why they're very careful about how they act. Naturally," she looked purposely at Jerric. "Someone who didn't experience what they've gone through wouldn't understand it and therefore have no right to judge by mere observation alone."

"And you have?" Jerric derided.

"Have what?"

"Experienced it firsthand."

"As a matter of fact…" Leigh broke off. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"So you're Ayorthaian?"

History Mistress, who was beginning to worry about the animosity between the two, chose to intervene. "Leigh, Jerric was only sharing his belief to the class. I'm sure everyone has their own and you have to respect that. I appreciate your views but let's not say something that would turn out to be false and would result to grave consequences." It sounded like a warning.

Leigh heard a few snickers. Pansy and her followers, of course.

_He doesn't believe me. Nor does History Mistress and everyone else even if they heard me speak Ayorthaian. How could they? I don't look like one. _"I am telling the truth! I am Ayorthaian, although I can't prove it right now. Believe me, I've lived as one of them and I know that they're not useless and apathetic."

The class abruptly ended there as Madame Emma's little bell tinkled—the signal that class was ended. As she passed by Jerric's seat while leaving, he spoke without looking at her. "That's what I meant. You say you're Ayorthaian. You say Ayorthaians are not apathetic. But then how come you're here and not there?"

"Are you implying that I came here to escape Ayortha?" Leigh frowned, stopping.

He shrugged.

She clenched her fist. The words hit home and she couldn't find anything to say back. She was mad. Mad that it was true in some sense, and she was mad that she couldn't even defend herself. "You-you know what?" She wanted to hurt him. "You're the most vile, selfish person on the planet and I'm sure if the good and kind queen ever heard of your views, she would surely be embarrassed to have you as a son!"

She brushed past him and hurried outside to the waiting Alla. "Ooh… I can't stand him. Let's get out of here. I need to cool down." she seethed, grabbing her friend's arm before she could even react.

A few moments later, they were sitting by the ledge overlooking the lake. Leigh was swinging her bare feet over the water while Alla was looking about nervously. "Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?"

"Nope." Leigh stretched her arms. "It feels good to be here. Away from everything. Just you, me, the water, the air." She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh water and grass. "I feel much better." She turned to Alla. "Don't you?"

Her friend laughed. "I was feeling fine to begin with. But yes, this is very refreshing."

Leigh stared at her reflection in the water in silence. Her reflection rippled as the wind blew on the water's surface. She had changed. The last time she saw her face on a mirror, and really looked at it with interest, not just a passing glance, was when she was still a maid in Ayortha. Her face wasn't as emaciated as it was then; her hair was still long, but more well-kept than wildly flying all over her face. She didn't have to hide her skin coloring anymore, but she still didn't like it since it only added a sickly look to her already frail stature. There was also a bit of color in her cheeks and fire in her eyes. But she knew the latter was the result of the argument she had with Jerric.

Suddenly… Her face wasn't as emaciated

_"Soleil…"_

Her reflection became distorted and was replaced by an image of a beautiful unearthly woman with shimmery golden hair and eerie light-filled eyes. A pale slender hand beckoned from the waters and the same soft tone called:

_"Come…"_

Leigh felt herself abandon, drowning in the strange woman's eyes. She found herself falling… falling…

"Leigh!"

Alla's arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back, to keep her from falling from the ledge. She snapped back into reality and realized that she had been leaning dangerously. Panic struck her then and she scampered backwards.

_Plop!_

"What do you think you were doing?" Alla demanded.

"Did you see that?" Leigh put her hand to her chest in a way to calm her racing heart.

"What?"

"The woman."

"No. I asked you something but you didn't answer and the next thing I knew, you were close to sliding of the ledge. Do you have a death wish or something?" Alla reprimanded.

Leigh shook her head as if the act could erase the image from her head. She peeked again at the lake and found nothing. "You're right. I must be hallucinating…" Her heartbeat was returning to normal. She saw her friend's anxious face and apologized. "Hey Alla, thanks for catching me. Sorry I made you worry."

"Yeah. Something fell, you know." Alla informed her, still pouting, clearly disturbed by what had happened.

"Really?" Leigh smoothed her skirt. "What was it?"

"I don't know. It was too fast, but it was a shiny glittery thing. Was it a piece of jewelry or something?"

Leigh felt a sick sense of dread. She put her hands into her pockets and felt nothing. "Oh no!" she groaned. It was her butterfly pin. The one Orco gave to her for her birthday the year before. Aside from the fact that it must have cost a lot of money, it also held a sentimental value for her. It was the only thing she had that reminded her of the past—and it was gone.

"I… I have to get it." she said feebly, although she knew how futile it sounded. She couldn't swim.

"You can't swim, Leigh." Alla read her thoughts. "I don't know how deep the lake is, even if there seemed to be plants visible beneath the surface, and besides you're not tall enough to climb back up."

"But…"

"Come on, just let it go. When I've earned enough money, I'll buy you a similar one."

"That's not it." It wouldn't be the same. But she finally nodded sadly, reluctantly. She felt uncomfortable with the thought that something dear to her was gone in a few reckless minutes. It was silly to feel that way and she tried to tell herself that it was only a pin.

The little bell sounded again. Leigh trudged back inside, together with a sympathetic Alla. After they said their goodbyes, Leigh hurried to her Dancing Class. She cursed silently when she realized that she was late. This was definitely not her day. Dancing Mistress never like her to begin with and now, she was going to have a field day for having a reason to pick on her.

But instead of sermons, Dancing Mistress was preoccupied discussing the new dance she was going to teach for that day. When Leigh entered, she found that everyone was already in pairs and that left her with, well, no one. Strange. They were supposed to be even in number. She got up the courage to ask Dancing Mistress about it.

Big mistake.

"That is exactly what I was talking about!" she scolded in her high-strung, nasal voice. "I do _not _tolerate lateness in my class and for punishment, you will have a test on the whole courante sequence before the class is over."

Leigh tried to look unaffected with the punishment, as always. "But that's my point! I don't have a partner."

There could be no more perfect timing than when Jerric chose to come in at that exact moment.

Dancing Mistress raised her eyebrows and said, "Now you do."

Jerric looked as surprised as she was. His hair was all messy, wet and stuck together and his clothes were mismatched and in disarray. Leigh felt insulted. She wanted to protest, but she knew it would be another mark against her.

As Jerric reluctantly went to her side, she hissed at him, "I know you don't care about all this, but do _try_. I need to make the grade." He said nothing.

The lesson began. Jerric's hands were clammy and cold, which was distracting Leigh from memorizing the steps. She was glowering all the time, but Jerric remained passive. All too soon, they were called in front to demonstrate what they had learned. Leigh prayed that they could pass, but knew deep down that it was near to impossible. She only hoped that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself again.

It started out okay. Jerric wasn't being hard to deal with, although he looked as though he would rather be swimming in a sea of spikes than dance with her. The courante was an upbeat dance and Leigh tried to appear lively, so as not to give Dancing Mistress the idea she got the better of her. Except that she was absolutely livid inside.

"_Passion!_" Dancing Mistress exerted with a flourish of her hand. "The courante is a dance of passion! More energy! Leigh, raise your arms higher! Jerric, you are a dancer _in love _not a marionette!"

Leigh's cheeks flamed at this. Her jaw hurt from all that feigned smiling, and ended up with her teeth clenched. She wanted the floor to swallow her up. How much longer was she to endure this? She swished her skirt side to side a little too violently. At least, with the exception of Pansy who was near-green, the rest weren't laughing. That meant that it was going okay, to say the least.

S_quish._

What was that?

_Squish. Squish._

Leigh involuntarily scowled at the sound. It sounded like Jerric's boots. She has this terrible feeling. He was up to something. Pansy was probably in conspiracy with him to humiliate her for what she did. Too late did she notice the small puddle on the floor when she executed the last skip. She slid and landed in the floor with her bottom.

Dancing Mistress helped her up. "Not quite the ending that I expected. The dance was not that properly executed but it will have to do I suppose." she sighed. "Leigh, Jerric, you both know how I abhor lateness as it would only result to my repeating the lesson all over again. Do avoid committing that same mistake again."

They both nodded in reply.

"And do be careful next time." She addressed the class this time. "Listen class, do not follow the way Leigh kicked her feet on that last step because it would only make you lose your balance."

Leigh turned red and protested. "I didn't! The floor was wet!" She pointed to the floor and realized that her skirt already sucked up the moisture when she fell. She turned to give Jerric a piece of her mind and saw a slightly apologetic look on his face. Which was most probably an act.

After being dismissed, Leigh waited until everyone left but Jerric before exploding on him.

"I suppose you're happy now? I gave you one, and you got back at me with this!" She buckled on a seat nearby. "You know what? I don't know what the heck is wrong with you! Why are you happy in giving people like me a hard time? I am so sick and tired of this. When I came here, I never expected this kind of horrid treatment." Without intending to, she felt a wetness in her cheek. "You are all cruel, cruel, sadistic people. All you think about is yourselves! And you call yourself a prince! A chamber pot cleaner deserves more respect than you!"

Jerric, again, said nothing.

"Why don't you speak? Are you afraid that you can't defend yourself?" she chided. She was angry and hurt and humiliated and she didn't care if she's insulting him. She wished that he would react. Even in anger, for at least she knew he was listening. Suddenly, Jerric walked over to her, dropped something on her desk and said in a hoarse voice, as if he hadn't spoken in years. "I am not selfish." He left her there then, openmouthed.

In her desk lay her sparkling butterfly pin.


	15. Midnight Rendezvous

Fourteen

Jerric couldn't sleep. He tossed on his bed again, already careless of the noise level he was making. He looked at his roommates jealously, who were sleeping like bears in hibernation. He let out a breath in frustration and stared instead at the ceiling.

The day's events unfurled inside his head. Without warning, Leigh's harsh words rushed back at him.

_"You-you know what? You're the most vile, selfish person on the planet and I'm sure if the good and kind queen ever heard of your views, she would surely be embarrassed to have you as a son!"_

He didn't understand why he was so affected by what she said. In fact, he hadn't felt this affected by anyone ever since the time when he heard the singer-girl back in Ayortha. Compared to her, Leigh was nothing. And yet, he felt this sudden desire to prove her wrong. Her words were hurtful. He didn't believe he was that bad. True, he was acting irresponsibly, but it wasn't entirely his fault. He was having a rough time right now so people had to understand that. Her statement about his mother was like a punch to his stomach and for once in what seemed like ages, he found that he had nothing to say in his defense.

He felt small. Insignificant. And, the school became too much for him to bear. The people, the noise, Pansy's continuous whining… they were all making matters worse. So, he got out to his usual "thinking place", expecting to have some peace and quiet to himself. But surprise, surprise! Leigh was there, together with the servant-girl who spilled trash on him before. He was about to double back when he realized that it was better to be outside than inside with all the hustle and bustle going on. He then sat underneath a giant tree, unseen. He hadn't intentionally meant to hear what the twosome said, but he was hearing range. He can't help it.

Leigh repeated again in very colorful words how obnoxious he was and her companion laughed. That made him indignant, almost making him interrupt and giving them a piece of his mind. But he decided against it and reminded himself not to be affected.

There was a slight pause afterwards, and then he heard the servant yell "Leigh!" He stood up involuntarily and saw how the stupid girl almost fell head first to the water. Fortunately, the servant had a firm grip and prevented Leigh from doing so. Instead of explaining herself to her friend—and to him, who became quite curious to why it had happened, Leigh immediately began to fret about the insignificant little thing that fell into the lake.

When the two girls went back to the school, Jerric walked over to the place where they previously sat, bending down from the ledge to see something shiny tangled among the water plants. After a brief pause, he gingerly lowered himself down to get it. The lake was surprisingly as shallow as he thought it to be, reaching only up to his waist, although if he walked a little farther, he knew he would surely sink. Scrambling back up was easy since he had the height, but he had to run to change so he became late for class.

He didn't know why he did it. His initial reason of just wanting to prove her wrong—that he did have a heart after all, now seemed rather pathetic. Nevertheless, he still gave it back to the ungrateful girl.

Once, he held a tiny bit of respect for her, but now, she was just like what Pansy described her. Ironically, he never dreamed that there would actually be a time when he would agree with his step-cousin.

He sat up, defeated. He would never be able to sleep at this rate.

* * *

Leigh couldn't sleep.

She twirled the pin with her fingers and observed how it caught the moonlight outside. Something was wrong with her. She didn't know why she felt like a despicable scum. She didn't used to be this… rebellious. But perhaps, she had that attitude ever since but was hidden after years of servitude and surfaced when she left Ayortha. She wasn't bad. She never did want to hurt anybody, with the exception of those who hurt her of course, but not to _that_ extent. Eve, her nursemaid, used to tell her that words cut more deeply than physical wounds do. That made her recall the many hurtful things she had said to him, and how she wanted to sink into a hole and die when he gave her the pin after that. Oh, if she could only control her temper!

She realized that he wasn't all that evil after all. If he could risk drowning just to retrieve something trivial from an enemy, then she thought wrong about him in the first place. He was still obnoxious and proud in some ways, but there's also a bit of good hidden inside him somewhere.

Her conscience wouldn't let her rest.

"Stop thinking, Leigh!" she ordered herself as she smothered her face with a pillow in embarrassment. She forced herself to shut out all thoughts from her mind and get some sleep.

A few minutes later, she got up. It was no use. She was going to apologize, even if it killed her. She noiselessly grabbed a shawl from her closet and trudged sleepily to other direction—to Jerric's room.

Halfway there, she slapped her forehead. How stupid can she be? Of course he was asleep! She couldn't just march there, wake everyone up in the process, embarrass herself further and risk a sermon, possible even expulsion. Everyone would want to know why she decided to go to the boy's wing in the middle of the night, barely dressed. What was she thinking?

She turned back in the dim hallway, berating herself silently for her rash decision. As she passed by the stairs, she didn't notice the noise until it resounded much louder this time. She jerked awake from her dreamy state as her heart dropped to the floor.

Standing petrified, she heard a soft pounding on the staircase—footfalls of someone coming up—and panicked since she didn't know how to handle emergency situations like this. Was she going to scream? Or try to tackle the intruder on her own? The latter seemed more ridiculous, as she didn't have any weapons around. As soon as she saw the dim profile of the male person emerge from the stairs, she opened her mouth to scream.

In one incredibly quick moment, the intruder was behind her, his hand clamped around her mouth. Her scream barely formed.

"Be quiet!" the person commanded.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she put all her strength in her elbow and gave him a hard, mighty jab to the stomach. The intruder released his hold on her and doubled over. "Yowch! What did you do that for?" he yelped in pain.

Leigh gasped at the familiar voice. At that moment, the moonlight seemed to illuminate the figure and too late did she realize her mistake. "Ohmygoodness! Y-Your Highness! I mean, Jerric! I didn't see—realize—" she broke off, horrified at what she had done. Great. How could she ever apologize to him now?

"Oh really?" Jerric seemed to regain what was left of his composure and said wryly.

"Yeah…" Then she scowled. "Well, it's not entirely my fault, though. What do you think you were doing?"

From the little light, Leigh could almost make out a sheepish look. "Uhh… it's none of your business."

"_I_ see." She arched an eyebrow. "So if Madame Emma suddenly comes along…"

"Okay, okay! You must be enjoying this, aren't you?" Jerric threw his hands up in defeat and murmured guiltily. "I was… sliding down the stair rail. No—don't laugh! Don't laugh!"

Leigh couldn't help it. She struggled to keep her voice down as she laughed. To think she thought him an arrogant jerk! Sliding down stair rails seemed rather childish and crazy. Kind of cute—if it were somebody else. But the prince? Ridiculous! "Come on, stop kidding me. It's okay if you admitted you were looking for a midnight snack or something. Sliding down staircases is the least thing I would expect from someone so… 'masochistic' as you."

"Then, I'd have lied."

"I see." She frowned. "Why?"

"I was thinking." To her startled look, he explained. "It's a childhood habit. We used to slide down stair rails all the time in the palace. It's really very addictive. Honestly, I haven't done that thing since I was fifteen and I forgot how much fun it is."

Leigh was slightly unconvinced. "At night?"

"My mother used to tell me that we had to be dignified and that's not a very proper activity, is it? That's why we have to do it when no one's looking. Usually, when everyone's asleep, we would sneak out of our bedrooms at night and watch my parents slide. No one loves the activity more than they do." He grew animated as he relived the memory. "Father would be the first one, then he would catch mother. A lot of mother's sleeping gowns had been ruined that way." He shook his head fondly. "It was one of the castle's biggest mysteries." Then, he seemed to snap back into reality and his voice became stiffer when he realized that he was talking to someone. "So, now that I've explained my side, it's your turn to explain yours."

"Me? Ahh…" Leigh faltered. A voice in her head kept on urging her to apologize to get it over and done with. She took a deep breath. "I… I've come to apologize."

"For what?" Jerric hitched himself up the banister as he prepared himself for another slide down. Leigh watched, fascinated in spite of herself.

Jerric waited.

"Oh! Ahh… for my actions a while ago. I didn't really mean what I said. I was just… angry. And hurt. And I'd also like to thank you. For giving me back my pin. It means a lot to me." she admitted sincerely.

He thought for a while. Moonlight cast a shadow upon his face. For a while, he turned around and surveyed the route he was to take on the banister. He looked at Leigh again and said coolly, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Then he let go, leaving her there, openmouthed and speechless.


	16. Meadea

Fifteen

As Jerric disappeared from view, Leigh felt strangely disappointed that he didn't accept her apology. She trudged back to her room to try to get as much sleep as possible. But as she passed by the door, she found her feet carrying her farther away—to the other stairs and down it. She didn't exactly know where she was heading so she gave up trying to think about it and surrendered to the unknown forces that seemed to be magnetizing her will.

Into the kitchen she went, out the back door, and into the garden. She paused for an instant there, then continued on until she realized where she was going.

The lake.

She stopped upon reaching the ledge without knowing what she was doing. She balanced herself precariously, peering at the murky depths below—and let go.

She was falling again, and this time, it was real. She hit the water and felt the weeds below suddenly wrapping themselves around her arms and legs. She tried to struggle. She couldn't breathe.

The weeds pulled her down. Further below. Her lungs felt like they were near to bursting. Then, when she thought she was going to die, the ground opened up and the weeds released her.

She lay on her back, stunned and staring up at the glass-like dome high above her with fishes swimming in and out.

"Welcome."

Blinking, she pulled herself up. There was water everywhere—and yet, why was she able to breathe?

The woman who spoke the words was the same woman she had seen on the lake before. She was more beautiful than she remembered, with flowing golden hair like light and translucent skin. Leigh moved her eyes further down and saw that instead of legs, the woman had a fishtail. Her tail was shimmering with a rainbow of colors, throwing light in all directions. She must be dreaming.

"You are not." The woman smiled, reading her thoughts.

Leigh took in her surroundings. The woman appeared to be someone of importance. She was standing—or floating—in front of something that seemed like a throne made of corals. Beside her were six creatures like her, but of lesser grandeur. Three had their heads bowed submissively and the others had fierce look on their faces, golden spears on their hands.

"Who—" Leigh began. Her voice came out bubbles.

"Oops. I forgot. Sorry." The woman snapped her fingers and said gently. "Do continue."

"Who are you? Where is this? Why do you know me? What am I doing here? Why can I breathe underwater?" It all came out more clearly this time and in a rush.

The woman patiently listened. She snapped her fingers again twice and one of the creatures beside her hurried forward, bringing over a smaller version of the woman's coral-throne.

"Please sit."

Leigh did. It was rather hard.

The woman snapped her fingers yet again, then the others bowed and moved farther away out of earshot, leaving the two of them to talk.

"I will answer your questions in a moment. But first, I would like to express how happy I am that you finally decided to visit. I have been waiting all this time."

Leigh frowned quizzically. She had never even seen this… creature before in her life. "I don't understand."

"You will in a moment." The woman assured her. "First thing's first. I am Meadea, Queen of the underwater kingdom Merenia and all of the merpeople. You are in Merenia, specifically in my throne room." She gestured around her. Leigh noticed it was rather bare, except for the colorful fishes, the other corals and sea-creatures on the ground and the glass-like dome. There was an opening at the end of the dome, leading to somewhere else. She would've liked to see more of this Merenia, but she couldn't just go out of the room.

"Okay." Leigh tried to digest the information. She had heard of merpeople, except that they were nearly considered as myths since a privileged few had actually ever seen one.

"I know you're wondering why you are here." Meadea continued, sitting down gracefully on her throne. "And how I know you. I brought you here, Soleil. We merpeople have a way with minds. Why do I know you? It's because…" she paused, adding gravity to the words she was about to say next. "I'm your godmother."

"My WHAT?" Leigh couldn't help it. She started out of her chair and stared openmouthed.

Meadea shrugged apologetically. "That's exactly what I told your mother. I didn't think you'd like a half-fish to be your godmother."

"No, no! It's not that." Leigh hurriedly cut in. "I was just… surprised." She was temporarily distracted by a silvery flash at the corner of her eye, but she dismissed it.

"Your mother, Elise, was my best friend and a very distant relative. Yes, she has a little of our blood on her, which means you also do too. Don't you ever wonder why your skin is so light?"

Leigh looked at her arms and found that it was almost the same translucent shade as theirs underwater. So that explains it. At least she's not a freak of nature as she first thought.

"You and I share the same ancestress. That's why you can breathe here underwater. Mind you, you can only breathe here in Merenia so don't go running off elsewhere thinking you won't drown." She shook a finger at her. "Oh, I have so much to tell you! But I guess they will just have to wait. As of now, we have more important things to discuss." Her tone changed from light to serious. "I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me…" she repeated. The silvery flash appeared again. She squinted.

"Avila is planning something bad."

"Tell me something I don't know." Leigh rolled her eyes at the mention of her stepmother. Still, she felt hairs rise in her arms. Was it just her or did the place dim a little at the mention of her name?

"This is serious matter." Meadea said sternly. Leigh decided to shut her mouth then and just listen. "We all don't know what she's up to. She's becoming so secretive this days." She lowered her voice. "I personally think she is gathering her forces for something big. And she wants you out bad, Soleil. She tried to kill you before, am I not right? She still thinks you are dead right now, which we should keep at that. But I don't know why she wanted to get rid of you. Do you remember anything—any reason at all…?"

She racked her brain to remember anything she did that so irked her stepmother. "Is it because she feels threatened that I am the real heiress to the throne?"

"No. It's more complicated than that. Avila's a very cunning person deep down. You must have witnessed something important in the past to make her feel so insecure. Or maybe... she saw something in the future that concerns you and her downfall..."

Leigh could come up with nothing. "I really don't know what you are talking about."

This time, there was an unmistakable dark, foreboding aura in the air. She didn't know if it was some sort of special effect to add weight to her words. Apparently not because Meadea was also as perplexed as she was. Then, in one swift move, the queen swiveled, eyes wide to one of her servants, who was holding up a small mirror in front of her. "_Merle_!" she cried, aghast. "_What have you done_?"

Merle tried to find a way to escape once she realized her cover was blown. The guards were quick and they immediately seized her. Meadea snatched the mirror from her hand and smashed it to the floor angrily.

"It's too late!" Merle laughed maniacally, squirming against the guards' grip. "She saw everything! She saw everything!"

"I'll deal with you later." Meadea threatened lividly. Then, she turned to Leigh, her eyes showing signs of fright and panic. "You have to go and leave this place! Now. Leave Jenn! Your life and everyone else's is in danger. She knows."

There was a brilliant flash of light and the waters around her swirled. Leigh reached out a hand to her godmother. "Wait! I—"

But she wasn't able to continue. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the grass beside the ledge, completely dry. The only thing that proved it wasn't a dream was a tiny shard of mirror embedded into her right leg.

* * *

After about twenty times of sliding down the banister, Jerric decided to call it a night. He walked back into his room, feeling exhausted but satisfied. The big burden he carried upon his mind was somewhat lifted. The only thing bothering him now was his annoying conscience. It kept on telling him that he shouldn't have done that to Leigh. Truthfully, it didn't really matter now. She hurt him, he hurt her, she hurt him again and he hurt her back. They were even.

He sat on his bed and opened his bags to look for a towel to wipe his perspiration with. His hand brushed a hard leathery bound thing. Puzzled, he took it out and realized that it was the fairy book her mother had loaned him. That's funny. He remembered leaving it with her after he arrived from Ayortha, saying that it was really of no use to him. Mandy or someone else must have sneaked it into one of his bags when he left.

The red book glowed at his touch. Startled, he dropped it to the floor. He left it lying there for a few moments more, observing whether it would glow again. It didn't. He gingerly picked it up, looked at it for a second, then, decided to open it.


	17. Mandy's Letter

Sixteen

_Dear Jerric,_

_I know how much you think reading letters is a waste of time so I will stop with the usual greetings and get straight to the point.  I am hoping that by the time you read this, finishing school had beaten the sense right back at you.  Yes, dear, your mother decided to punish you by sending you there.  She was waiting for you to run away.  That was when she would decide that you could be deemed as sane.   _

_Your father is missing.  It has been several weeks since he had last written.  He usually updates the palace of his progress every other day at least, with no fail.  Messengers have already been sent to the place where he was last seen—Amonta.  How he came to Ayortha, we do not know.  But then, the town is just beside the Elves' Forest (which is near Jenn by the way) and he stated in his last letter that he was with the elves.  Some of his brave knights—bless their souls—are dead.  Their remains were found lying on the banks of the River Lucarno.  A massive manhunt has already been organized to search for them.  Meanwhile, everyone in Kyrria is praying with all our might that your father is safe!_

_Lady has been very shaken by the incident.  Your mother is strong woman, don't get me wrong.  One of the strongest I have ever known in fact.  I remember when she heard the news, she was up and ready to charge to Amonta, you know her.  I had to sedate her temporarily (nothing serious) just to calm her down and make her think rationally.  It would be too dangerous for her to go by herself and losing two rulers is more than what Kyrria could bear.  But she is also human and can only handle too much.  There's a lot of pressure on her right now.  It is no surprise anymore if she suddenly breaks down in front of us.  _

_Your brothers and sisters are all safe and well in Cecilia's home.  Having them around Lady makes her fret more so we all decided it was the best thing to do.  _

_Why am I writing to you when I feel that there's little hope for you ever reading this?  Well, I'm hoping that you would find it in your heart to care for these things at least.  Your family needs you, and since you seem to be enjoying finishing school so much, I had to take action than just sitting around and waiting for you to run away._

_I don't want to be too harsh on you, dear, but I think after the actions you showed us when you came back, it is just what you needed.  It is really your choice.  I cannot tell you what you ought or ought not to do because you're a capable adult.  Remember, in behalf of Lady, that we all love you very much._

_Love,_

_Mandy_

_PS: You have not been drinking your Tonic.  I've packed a whole barrel for you.  You better drink some before you do anything.  And that is a threat._

A/N: Don't get mad at me if this is short… I did purposely because I think Mandy's letter stands on its own.  I'm glad I got this out since it answers some of the questions in this story, like "Why did Ella send Jerric to finishing school?", "What was happening outside finishing school?", and my personal favorite: "Where is this story actually heading?" :)  Yes, I will still try to weave Snow White into this.  How I would be able to manage it? (*sheepish grin* I don't really know yet…)  

I was hoping one of you would notice the KC's I wrote.  I know it's supposed to be KJ's, but there's a not-so-far-fetched story behind it.  You see, my friend and I were talking about the book when she suddenly had this idea that maybe the currency "KJ's" stood for "King Jerrold".  I thought it was pretty smart of her so I incorporated the idea into this story.  Since King Jerrold is now—dead or retired you choose—and Char is king, so Kyrria's currency would be called "KC's".  Crazy, but I still like the idea.  

The plot's going to be more interesting from now on. (Hmm… how many times did I promise that already?)  I've been dilly-dallying with finishing school for far too long (which is my pathetic excuse for not knowing what to do with the characters.)  For the preview of the next chapter: Leigh'll be out of the school soon. (I don't know if Jerric will though… hehehe.) There'll be a lot of mischief too, but that's all I'm giving away.  Okay, I've gotten myself excited.  I better go now and write the next chappie…      


	18. The Consequences of Ale

Seventeen

Leigh didn't bother packing since she had very little things anyway. After recollecting herself, she raced back to her room, grabbed her journal, her remaining KC's, her leftover pastry, and threw them all in her blanket and tied it all up. For the first time in ages, she was really scared and worried. Her stomach had elephants, not butterflies, swimming in them. A voice in her head kept echoing Meadea's last words: _"She knows, she knows, she knows!" _

She had no time to think rationally. All she knew was that she had to leave as soon as possible. She had this gut feeling that she would be dead soon if she didn't.

As she turned to leave, she smacked her head, forgetting something. Stupid! She had to disguise herself! If she didn't, the whole "running away" would be pointless and she'd be a walking sign. She flung her makeshift bag unto her bed and opened the nearest closet to rampage through it. Of course, it had to be Pansy's.

There were flounces of colorful gowns and fancy slippers but she couldn't wear those in the journey. Brushing them aside, she miraculously spotted a cap, a man's shirt and breeches hidden deeply among them. Leigh pulled it out. As she did so, a small book fell out and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She picked up the piece of paper first and tried to read it by the moonlight.

The big loopy cursive of the words "My Beloved's" was scrolled in the middle of several red-inked hearts doodled on the paper. Inside those hearts was the name "Jerric".

Leigh choked but kept her mouth tightly shut to keep from laughing. When she couldn't contain it any longer, she grabbed the clothes, ran to the bathroom and erupted in soft laughter.

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy," she said to no one in particular. "Of all the people, I didn't expect you to make me laugh tonight."

Then, she sobered. She didn't have enough time for this. In a few hours, it would be dawn and she wouldn't be able to escape by then. Hesitantly, she fingered the clothes on her arm. She still didn't want to touch anything of the arrogant jerk, but she had no choice. It was the best disguise she could get at the moment. Her stepmother wouldn't be looking for a boy.

The clothes were a little too big for her. And the breeches were quite fancy. She thought for a moment and cut off the ruffles on the legs with scissors. Then, she pulled off the tassel on one of the window's curtains and tied it around her waist to keep the pants from falling off. She knotted her long black hair and hid it under the cap. She didn't bother checking how she looked since it wouldn't matter anyway.

Once she stepped out of the bathroom, she went back to her room and nearly stumbled on the book lying on the floor. Irritated, she picked it up to see the thing that nearly cost her her life.

"Pansy's Diary. Private."

Leigh couldn't hold back a grin and slowly lowered herself to her desk by the window. Ohh. Well, perhaps a little reading wouldn't hurt…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I received you as a gift from Aunt Hattie. Do not tell this to anyone, Diary, but I feel I am more close to her than Mama. Mama only cares about her white cakes and money while Aunt Hattie really cares about my welfare. She told me that if I need someone to talk to when she's not around, I will write it here._

_I attended the ball of the daughter of one of Papa's friends. The Viscount set his place up beautifully for Anita, but in my opinion, my ball was grander. Poor Anita! She tries so hard to be beautiful in that gown of hers, but she really looks like a horse with frills on it. His brother, though, is rather dashing and he asked me to dance twice. Twice, Diary! After that, everyone wanted to dance with me. I became the belle of the ball! But Papa said that with my charm, I could do better than the son of a viscount. He's right. My heart has always belonged to Prince Jerrold and always will…_

Leigh rolled her eyes and skimmed farther down for something juicier and more interesting. A paragraph in the bottom caught her eye. She eagerly read it.

_As proof of my trust in you, Diary, I will tell you my very deep secret. The deceitful cook, Mandy, always told me not to touch her kitchen cabinet in the castle. She told it to me in such a way as if there was something really important and fascinating inside that she didn't want to share with me. Believe me, I think she was really tricking me into it! Anyway, I was only seven years old then, and you know how children are, they're really curious by nature. So, I sneaked in one day. I dipped my fingers into an unlabeled jar and tasted the herbs inside. Nothing happened at first. But, when my two front teeth fell out as it normally should a few weeks after, it never grew back. That's when Mandy realized what happened with the cabinet. She scolded me so terribly and said that there was no hope for my teeth to ever grow back because the herbs I ate were enchanted. Mama and Aunt Hattie were furious, demanding that Mandy do something about it. But what could she do? She's just a dumb old cook! Aunt Ella unfairly defended Mandy and said it was my fault. My fault, Diary! I was only seven!_

_With no other choice, Mama paid an elf to make two fake teeth for me. I was delighted. It seemed like the real thing. The problem is, it was a little big for my face. Mama said I should not complain anymore since it cost her a lot of KC's. So I didn't. Anyway, it looks good on me, don't you think? Each night, I wash them so that it would look shiny and new. You know where I plan to keep them so no one would find out? I'll hide them in you. In the small pocket at the back cover…_

Leigh forced her eyes away from the paper. Reading had already cost her a lot. But inside, she was giddy with triumph. At last, she had found Pansy's weakness! She was going to get her revenge at last.

The two fake teeth was hidden in the back cover just as Pansy wrote. A plan formed in her mind. She knew exactly what to do to teach Pansy a lesson about not belittling other people.

Opening a bottle of black ink from her desk, she dipped the two teeth into them. She waited a few seconds for them to dry before tearing a page from her own journal and writing into it.

_Dear friend, _

_I'm sorry I have to leave without even telling you, but trust me when I say that it's a matter of life and death. One day, when everything is back to normal, I hope that we can meet again. Don't worry about me._

_Leigh_

After writing, she returned the teeth where she found them. Then, she grabbed her bag, dropped the note when she passed by Alla's room, and left finishing school forever.

The village of Jenn was a normal marketplace by day, but parts of the town become a bustling nightspot by night. "Bustling", in terms of the many drifters gallivanting around the place. It is a lonely drinker's paradise. A dangerous place for the innocent normal citizens of Kyrria. A source of good, solid underground information for those seeking them for the right price.

It is the latter, which made Leigh think of going there. More particularly to The Laughing Place, which seemed to be the more popular destination of many.

Hefting her small cloth-bag on her shoulder, Leigh purposely strode in the half-broken entrance. She tried to swagger like a man, but she knew she was failing miserably at it. At least, the cap covered most of her face so there would be no reason for anyone to suspect.

* * *

The smoky room stung her eyes as she made her way to the near-empty bar. Contrary to what the place suggests, there was no one laughing inside. There was an almost melancholy atmosphere in the air from the few people left, wasting their time, not wanting to go home yet. She slammed her bag on the counter quite forcefully without meaning to, startling the man behind the counter.

"It's pretty late for a young man like yeh to be in here…" He eyed Leigh warily.

"I'm not as young as you think I am." she squeaked. Drat. She cleared her throat again and lowered her voice a notch. "Err… I mean, it doesn't matter how old I am. I came here to seek for information."

The man tried to peer under the cap with no success. Finally, he gave up, leaned back and said. "Alrigh'. What d'yeh wanna know?"

That stopped Leigh. Uh oh. What did she want to know anyway? Where to go since her evil stepmother wants to kill her because of some reason she didn't know what besides being the real heiress to the throne of Ayortha? Too unbelievable. After a long pause, which was making the man more suspicious, Leigh immediately blurted out the next best thing that came to her mind. "I… ahh… I ran away from…" _Whoa. Do not say finishing school, _she warned herself.

"Yeah?"

"From… my… masters. They were… treating me badly so I decided to run away. The problem is, I don't know where to go where they won't be able to find me…"

The man roared with laughter. "Quite the spunky one, aren' yeh? I'm startin' to like yeh, kiddo!" He turned to his back and got something. After a short while, he placed a mug of ale on the counter. "I haven't done this for a while, but since I like yeh so much, here. It's on me. Drink, then we talk."

Leigh stared at the drink hesitantly, debating whether to take it or not. She hadn't drunk that stuff in her entire life.

"What's the matter? They're the best ones here in Jenn!"

Leigh looked from the mug to the man, then in one swift movement, she downed the whole thing without taking a breath. She coughed a bit. It was astonishingly good. A little too strong, but okay.

The man was stunned speechless for a while, then he roared again in laughter, clapping his heavy hand unto her shoulder. "Never seen the likes of it in ages!" He got her another one. "Here, have 'nother. It's all on me."

This time, she took it and drank it all in two gulps. Before she knew it, the man became so entertained in watching her drink and telling her stories that she became lost in the succession of ale she drank. All thoughts lay forgotten in her mind as she drank mug after mug. In the end, she became very, very drunk.

* * *

The Laughing Place.

That's what the dingy sign on a broken-down tavern said. An old man with bloodshot eyes, his arm around a cheaply dressed woman, half-stumbled out of the place, almost colliding to Jerric.

"Watch where ya'r going!" the woman yelled.

Jerric shook his head at the couple and proceeded to enter.

He had to remind himself that this was where the boy he asked for information earlier pointed out. "Yeah, The Laughing Place is where all sorts of people hang out. Plenty of information, news and gossip in there. It's not exactly the best spot to be in the entire world especially after hours, but if you're willing to risk it, you won't be disappointed."

Mandy's letter was the last thing he needed to wake him out of his long reverie. What was he doing with his life? All these times he had been in a sorry state, only thinking about himself. Actually, he didn't know anything anymore. He couldn't find a reason to justify his actions. After reading the letter, he became more confused than ever, but one thing was clear amidst the turmoil in his mind: he had to find his father. Somehow, someway, he was going to redeem himself to the people he loved.

He didn't have a plan yet. But he promised to himself that he was not going home until his father was with him. The Laughing Place seemed to be a good start to seek some answers to his father's whereabouts. He hoped that someone in there knows something about the disappearance.

The place was hazy, and there were only a few people left inside. Most of them concentrated somewhere in the corner, in the bar precisely. Cheers and laughter erupted now and then. Curious, Jerric sauntered over to see what it was all about.

In the middle of the group was a thin young boy—seemingly too young, in fact, to be in the place—drinking mug after mug of ale. He glanced at his side and observed about ten empty mugs. Even he became tempted to watch, amazed, at this not-so-small feat.

As he took in the boy's appearance, his brow furrowed. His clothes were awfully familiar. In fact, it seemed to resemble his long-lost shirt and breeches. Except that the breeches were somewhat crudely torn at the legs. It was impossible—but wait! Was that his cap? There was no mistaking about it. It was his favorite cap but it suddenly got lost a few weeks back. Who was this person and how was he able to come across his things?

Indignant, he tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy turned, his red, red face half-hidden under his cap. "Wha…zu…want?" he slurred.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to know who are you and where did you get those clothes."

The boy swayed precariously. "Ookay…" He peered at Jerric from under the cap. Suddenly, he slammed the mug he was holding unto the bar. Its contents sloshed, half-spilling on the table. "Ey… wha… ra doing… ere? You… fo…wing me?" he asked angrily, as if he knew him for ages. His voice sounded really high-pitched for a boy. But maybe it was the effects of ale.

"Sorry?"

"Ya! You… bezzer… be ssssorry!" the boy continued on in his drunken stupor. Some of the small crowd had dispersed already, not wanting to be involved in the brewing argument. Only about three of them, together with the man behind the bar, continued to watch the exchange, amusement in their faces.

Unexpectedly, the boy became woozy again. Then, he leaned forward to Jerric as if disclosing to him a secret. He was so red he looked like a tomato. "Ahh know… Ahhh… know wha… zu… want! You wan… you… ssstupi… clothesss back!" He laughed maniacally, waving his arms around like a lunatic. "Okay! Ahh… give…em back… Jus… ssstop… fo…wing me!"

Before Jerric could react, the boy took off his cap and a mass of long black curls tumbled down like a waterfall. The spectators gasped. After a really long pregnant pause, they gave their loudest cheer yet when they realized that their ale-drinking champion was a woman.

"Leigh!" Jerric could not hold back his shock.

Leigh gave him a scary grin. Then, she pitched forward from the rickety stool and passed out.

* * *

It was around noon when Leigh woke up.

Her head hurt so much, she felt like there was a battering ram inside it. It took her quite some time to focus on her surroundings and let out an abrupt shriek when she saw Jerric sprawled on a dog-eared couch beside the bed, watching her.

"What-where-how?" she blurted out, groggily.

"I'd actually like to ask you the same question, considering how much you've cost me."

"I didn't ask you to come rescue me, you know."

"Sorry. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said sardonically. "I thought you'd be a little bit grateful at least. If I hadn't been there, who knows what those people might've done to you once they realized you're a girl."

Leigh suddenly felt a wave of nausea and plopped back down again on the bed. Her mind recalled the events the day before. She ran away from finishing school, going to The Laughing Place. She was able to talk to the bartender for a few minutes until he offered her the most addictive drink she had ever tasted. Then…

"Oh my…"

Jerric was slightly amused with her reaction and enjoyed throwing back at her what she did last night. "Yes, you were drunk. Not only were you drunk, but you were _really, really_ drunk. Your face was so red that it's a wonder you didn't explode."

Leigh shut her eyes, her head throbbing so badly. She turned red again, not because of ale, but at the thought that she must've done something really embarrassing in the course of her drinking spree. "Did I… Did I…"

"Do anything embarrassing?" Jerric finished for her. She wanted to kill him at that moment for being so cool and calm when one's reputation was at stake. "Quite the contrary. Everyone was cheering for you to go on drinking. I arrived late when you only had the energy to mutter near-incoherent words at me and disclose your identity before you passed out."

"Then?"

Jerric raised an eyebrow as if telling her, _Isn't the answer obvious? _

"Okay." Leigh stared at the ceiling, trying to reconstruct what happened after on her own. "You caught me, right? Otherwise I would've cracked my skull if I fell that high from the stool to the floor. You brought me here, wherever this is, and—" She bolted upwards, clutching her shirt protectively. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" she threatened.

Jerric scowled. "I'm not that type of person."

"You better had not! Where is this place anyway?"

"An inn just right across. I could've gotten finer accommodations, but I couldn't keep carrying you around so far."

Leigh blushed again when he mentioned about carrying her. "Oh… right. Of course." She changed the topic. "So how did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. I was just passing by. What were you doing there anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in finishing school?"

"I was! Well, you're not there too." Leigh defended herself. "But I had to do something important."

"Like what?" Jerric asked nonchalantly.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped more forcefully than she intended to. Her headache was really killing her. So, she got up of the bed and walked around to pacify the pain in her head. Jerric was silent, lost in thought.

She stopped by a gilded mirror beside the bed and looked at her reflection. Great. She looked like a fright. Her eyes were still a bit bloodshot, and her clothes were in disarray, with dark liquid stains (most probably ale) in front. Disgusting. After staring at herself for a while, she was forced to look away. Something didn't feel right. She suddenly felt chills up her spine.

_"I found you…" _an eerie singsong voice filled the room.

Leigh quickly turned away from the mirror and looked around, frightened.

"What?" Jerric asked her.

She cursed. "We have to leave! Right now!" Without another word, she grabbed his hand, got her belongings and all but flew out of the door.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Ask questions later!" She probably looked genuinely alarmed and terrified because he didn't speak anymore and just followed her down the stairway.

"Just one thing though…" he called once they burst out of the inn. "Where are we going?"


	19. In The Caves

Eighteen

"This is wonderful. Just great." Jerric muttered for the umpteenth time since they arrived.

They were sitting down in some cave somewhere in the Elves' Forest near Jenn. Leigh had spread out her blanket-bag on the rocky ground and sat on it while hugging her knees.

It was raining. Water droplets made tinkling splashes that echoed across the large cave. Thunder sounded outside. Leigh covered her ears tightly—a habit she had not gotten rid off ever since she was a child.

"Be grateful that we have shelter from the storm." she reminded.

Jerric paced the ground near the caves' mouth. "You've dragged me to wherever this is when I have something really important to do and you won't even tell me why."

"I've told you a million times already. I can't." She couldn't tell him without compromising her identity and her future. She could never know who were her friends and her foes since her stepmother was an influential woman.

He said nothing and paced again, looking very impatient to leave. "When will this storm ever stop?"

Leigh squinted her eyes at the gray clouds. "Not anytime soon." She frowned at him. "You're very distracting. Sit down."

Surprisingly, Jerric did as she told and sat down on a corner of the blanket beside her. What followed was a long uncomfortable silence.

"So, you—" Leigh began.

"So, what—" Jerric said almost at the same time.

They were facing each other. Leigh only noticed then how impossibly clear his green eyes were. When she realized she was staring, she coughed and looked away. "You go first."

Jerric was staring at his fingers as if they suddenly became the most interesting thing on the world. "So… what are you planning to do after the storm? Are you going back to finishing school?"

"I'm quite finished with finishing school, thank you. I don't know. I'll probably just go wander around or return to Ayortha."

"So you're really from Ayortha…"

"Yes." she retorted hotly, remembering the incident with History Mistress. "It took you long enough."

"How did you come to finishing school then?"

"My… parents paid for me. They know Madame Emma."

"So why are you running away if they clearly paid so much for your education?"

"Not that again!" she sighed exasperatedly. "Look, Jerric. I don't know why you're all concerned about my life all of a sudden. Let's leave it at that. I don't want you to ruin what little existing terms we have come to right now."

"Really?" he said, amused at what she said.

"Really." she stated firmly. "Anyway, enough of this one-sided interrogation. I also have a right to know what you're doing out of finishing school."

"Well, since you have been very elusive about yours, I'll also keep mine a secret." Jerric's eyes glinted mischievously, almost teasingly. "But since I've managed to ask you one answered question, you may also do so."

He was close into getting into her nerves. She was already regretting into making him sit. "Alright." she snapped. "Same. What are you planning to do after the storm?"

"Hmm…" he leaned back on the cave wall thoughtfully. "A trick question. To answer that, I'll also be answering why I went away."

"That's not a problem."

"For me it is. I would've gotten the bad end of the deal."

She was growing irritated by the second. She wished the storm would stop so she could leave the place and this horrible person who seemed to enjoy making her angry. She stood up. "Well, too bad. That's my one question."

"What about you? Why can't you tell me your own reason? Did you do something horrible to anyone? Couldn't you take any more humiliation? No, wait." Jerric put his finger to his chin in a thinking motion. Maybe… yes… maybe you're stalking me or something? Right? You saw me leave and followed me. That's it."

That's it. Leigh blew up. "_Excuse me! I am not a stalker! I don't even like you, for heaven's sake! Besides, were you even half-thinking? I couldn't have possibly been following you since I arrived at The Laughing Place before you! I wouldn't even have been there to suffer your company if my stepmother wasn't trying to kill me!"_

There. It was out. And she hadn't even realized she said it until she saw the "I-got-you" look on Jerric's grinning face.

"That wasn't so hard."

"Oh shut up!"

He decided to quit on the account of the murderous glare Leigh had. "Okay. I'm sorry. I won't ask any more about it, and to show that I'm sincere, I'll tell you mine." he offered generously.

"I don't want to hear it." Leigh crossed her arms. Nothing.

The water droplets falling to the ground sounded like a clock that ticked, counting off the seconds of silence. Finally, she grudgingly gave in. Scowling, she sat down. "Fine! Let's hear it. But I still hate you to death."

"I really don't care how you fell towards me, my dear madam." he said in mock gallantry and began. "I had to go away because I received a letter from Mandy, our cook, that my father has disappeared. Some of the knights with him are found dead. Mother has too much to handle right now and I'm the only one who can look for him."

Strange enough, Leigh suddenly felt sympathetic. Not to Jerric, but to King Char. "Did this Mandy say where he was last seen?"

"Yes. In Ayortha. I just thought of stopping by The Laughing Place to check if anyone could shed some more light about the disappearance. Unfortunately, I ran into you."

"I didn't ask you to come rescue me, you know." she repeated the second time since she met him.

He went on, pretending he hadn't heard her. "After the storm, I'm going to find him. Hey, wait." An idea crossed his mind. "You're from Ayortha, right? Maybe you could help me."

Leigh scoffed. "You must be insane."

"No seriously. I mean you're just going to wander around, right? I'm sure you're not planning to go home after what you did. You know Ayortha better than I do since I've only stayed there for a year, and that was mostly at the palace."

Leigh didn't reply. She wanted to say that she lived mostly in the palace too, and only got out to the market. When her father was alive, they were able to travel around, but that was a long time ago, and she couldn't remember most of it now. Yet she couldn't say that. Besides, why would she help this person anyway?

"Come on." Jerric looked at her almost pleadingly. Almost, but not quite. "You'll get something out of it too. You'll be declared a hero if you helped me find my father, and perhaps by then, your parents would've forgiven you for running away."

He has a point. A very convincing point. Leigh found it hard to resist. After all, by traveling around Ayortha, her stepmother would be having a harder time to track and kill her, and her gnome family, on the other hand, might forgive her for the great deed she had done. "Two conditions though." she interjected before giving her affirmation. "One, stop being such an arrogant jerk, and two… I won't die." She didn't know what made her think of the latter. It just slipped out of her mouth, sending chills up her spine. Maybe it was an omen of some sort.

"Deal. I swear no harm would come to you, as long as I'm here." His green eyes bore into hers solemnly. She felt uncomfortable under his burning gaze and broke the contact immediately.

Then, as quickly as his seriousness came, it was gone. He returned to his teasing self. "Now that's done. Let's play a game while it's still raining." he suggested.

"A game?"

"Or share stories then. If we're going to be companions for the rest of the journey, we better get to know each other."

"There's no need. You're the prince. Everyone knows you and your life story." she pointed out.

"Is that so? Let me see… So how many are we in the family?"

"That's easy. We took that up in History Class, remember? Seven. That's be you, the queen, the king, Princess Elaine and Charmaine, and your twin brothers."

"Hmm… alright. That's correct." He was not dissuaded yet. "What about… my favorite fruit?"

Leigh studied his face. Oranges? Nah. "Pears?"

"Blueberries." he grinned.

Before they knew it, an hour passed with them talking and laughing. Leigh forgot that she was supposed to be mad at Jerric. Despite that, she still kept a presence of mind and didn't open up entirely. She told some of her childhood experiences, careful not to disclose anything that would make him suspicious. She was grateful that Jerric didn't notice the one thing that didn't add up. She had mentioned that her parents were paying for her, then she said that her stepmother wanted to kill her. He didn't ask how it came to be so she didn't bother to lie about it.

The rain finally slowed to a drizzle. As they prepared to leave, the most amazingly horrible unimaginable thing happened. Three huge ugly ogres entered the cave, carrying a deer carcass. They were initially surprised at the two intruders, but then, one broke into something resembling an evil smile.

Leigh cowered, slowly retreating until she hit the cave wall. Jerric, on the other hand, was stupidly and recklessly standing in his place in front of her.

The ogre carrying the carcass dropped it to the floor as they began conversing excitedly in Ogrese. Leigh could only make out a few words—and it didn't sound good.

The conversation went something like this:

"I've never tasted human meat before. PiFFa said they taste good."

"You can have the male. I want the female. They're much easier to chew."

"You can have the female. Look at that one. She's so skinny. She also has too many hairs on her head. It'll take forever to remove them."

"Let's save their eyes and hearts for last. I heard they're the juiciest parts."

Leigh felt sick at the image forming on her mind: the three ogres tying them around a pole and turning it over and over above a fire. She struggled not to listen to their conversation and think of a way to escape. Surprisingly, she felt calm. Calm enough for a person who was about to die, anyway. Her knees were wobbly and her heart was slightly faster than normal. Compared to Jerric though, she was still able to move.

She seized the opportunity while the ogres were discussing and arguing to pull Jerric to her. He snapped out his stunned reverie and followed Leigh, who was flat on her back against the wall, as she slowly edged her way out to the entrance. She prayed that they wouldn't notice that they were escaping.

But since Luck was not with her that day, they did. As soon as they were only a feet away from the caves' mouth, the ogres realized that they were gone from where they stood last. They advanced towards them with a menacing look on their face. Involuntarily, Leigh clutched Jerric's right arm tightly and let out something like a whimper. Both knew that running was not an option. The ogres were much bigger and they also had their persuasive speech to their advantage.

"I have an idea." Jerric whispered to her. "I'm going to use the persuasive speech on them."

"Are you nuts?" she whispered back. "Why you?"

"It might work. Mother did it once."

Then before Leigh could say anything, Jerric cleared his throat and began to thwart off the ogres with his speech imitation. His voice was oily, she must admit. It must run in the genes. For a while, it seemed working. The ogres stopped advancing. But in a matter of seconds, they were moving towards them again, this time, with more determination than ever. Jerric spoke more desperately now.

Something was wrong. Leigh listened carefully, and with a shock, she finally understood what Jerric was saying and why the ogres were more eager than ever to devour them.

"Don't come any closer! You want us! This girl over here is not a pile of skeleton, but juicy and delicious. Look at me! I am a big, fat steak! We are going to keep you satisfied forever! We are vegetables!" Jerric was panicking.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING!" Leigh yelled at him. It dawned on Jerric just then that it his Ogrese wasn't working. One of the ogres growled hungrily. They were only three feet away.

For a split second, their eyes met contact, each understanding what they had to do.

"RUN!"


	20. Lucinda To The Rescue!

Nineteen

They had been running for ten minutes, but it seemed like hours before they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"I… think… we… lost them…" Leigh gasped out.

Jerric made a gesture of silence and pointed to a huge tree nearby.

She nodded in understanding and they began climbing up it as quietly as they could. It had been years since she had climbed a tree so she wasn't as nimble as she used to be. Thick foliage kept blocking her view while the sharp branches kept scratching at her skin and clothing. But they soon made it.

It was a good thing that despite them being so high up, the trunk was still quite thick and solid and was still able to support both their weights. She heard Jerric breath a sigh of relief just as the two ogres stumbled into their area.

"Where are they?" one asked. "I could smell them. They're around here somewhere."

_Please don't look up. Please don't look up! _Leigh prayed.

The ogres looked up.

Damn.

Leigh squeaked. "Jerric, do something!"

Beside her, she saw Jerric clutching at the tree trunk for dear life. He had gone white. "I can't think…"

One of the ogres began to climb up. Fortunately, because of his weight, and his obvious inexperience at it, he was only able to climb up a few inches before falling back to the ground again. Still, Leigh knew that there was no escape. Unless by some miracle they suddenly sprouted wings and learned how to fly, their only way out is by going back down. Which is not even an option. Besides, it wouldn't take long for them to use their persuasive speech, and then where would they be?

But hope was not lost after all.

"Aha!" Jerric suddenly snapped his fingers. "There is another way out… no. But maybe… no." He shook his head, muttering to himself. "It wouldn't work. But wait! No… I can't. Mother and Father would kill me…"

"Do hurry up about it!" Leigh snapped at him, annoyed. "Did it ever occur to you that before your parents have the chance to kill you, you might be dead already?"

The ogre who was trying to climb up was snarling like the beast he was. From the top, Leigh could see his eyes glowing with a feral, hungry light. The other ogre was saying something to him. And for a while, he stopped attempting to climb.

She had a sinking feeling that they were talking about using their persuasive speech on them.

"My mother used to tell me about my other godmother besides Mandy." Jerric was saying. "I have only seen her once before and—"

"Will you get on with it?" Leigh interrupted. It was exasperating how he had to ponder over the moral dilemma of whatever he was planning to do when they were about to die a horrible death. After all, anything was better than being eaten by those two down there.

"I am." Jerric answered back curtly. Then, "Lucinda, come to my aid!"

A scent of lilacs filled the air and then a lovely woman appeared beside them. It was a wonder that the trunk was able to hold the three of them.

"It's been a long time, Jerric dear." the woman—no, the fairy—named Lucinda greeted him. But then, she began to realize where she was and the situation they were in. A slight frown marred her pretty features. "Oh my. Where are we? And who is she?" She gestured at Leigh.

"We are on top of a tree. And she," Jerric nodded at Leigh, "is Leigh. An… acquaintance."

It was Leigh's turn to frown. They were already in a desperate situation and Jerric still found the time for introductions? She decided to speak out. "I'm sorry to sound rude, um, Lucinda, but we need help. Those two ogres down there wants to eat us. We're stuck in a tree, and although they're not getting anywhere near up here, it won't be long before they'll use their speech on us and we'll be a pile of bones. You're apparently a fairy so doing magic to get us out of here will be easy for you."

"Of course, dear, but I'm afraid I won't be able to do magic on you. You see, I already swore off big magic—actually, even little magic—after I learned my lesson with Ella." Lucinda shrugged helplessly, apologetically.

Jerric was astounded. "You mean you won't be able to help us? At all?"

"I'll do what I can, dear." And with that, she vanished as quickly as she came.

There was silence as Jerric and Leigh found themselves looking at each other.

"Some help."

"At least I thought of something. If you're so bossy, why don't you come up with one?"

At that moment, the ogres' voices suddenly became audible. They were telling them to come down. They won't hurt them. Everything was fine.

The spell was almost working. Jerric's grip on the trunk loosened a bit and Leigh found herself in a daze. In her eyes, the ogres became knights. Ugly, hairy knights, but knights nonetheless. They were going to rescue them, give them food and shelter for the night.

Jerric suddenly lost his balance as he stretched one of his legs to begin his descent and nearly fell ten feet below. Thankfully, he was able to grab hold and the sharp sound of twigs breaking temporarily broke the ogres' hold on them.

Leigh snapped back to reality and shivered as she realized what happened. They were so close to succumbing. The ogres started their speech again and this time, Leigh had her wits about her. "Start singing!" she commanded.

"Okay…" Jerric began singing some unheard of nursery rhyme.

At the same time, Leigh was singing an Ayorthaian song about a farmer who planted a huge tomato on a beach.

It was an absurd little scene, both of them singing way off-key in desperation. The lyrics were also all wrong, except that it didn't matter. As long as they couldn't hear the ogres, that's what counted.

One of the ogres growled in frustration and walked a way. Leigh faltered a moment in her song, thinking that perhaps they had given up. But the next thing they knew, the other ogre came back, carrying an axe with him.

Leigh steadied herself against the trunk on one hand and grabbed Jerric's arm on the other. "They're going to chop the tree!" she exclaimed in a panic.

Jerric stopped singing. "Yes, I can see that."

The ogre swung against the tree once. Twice. She swayed precariously at the force.

And then, the most astonishing thing happened.

About six men leapt down from the nearby trees and surrounded the ogres. Two began shooting arrows while the rest started hacking away with their swords. The unarmed ogre fell instantly, but his companion managed to hit one of the men in the leg with his axe. The ogre put up quite a struggle until he too was finally killed by the men.

From above, Leigh could only manage to make out dirty clothes and red cloths tied around their heads and arms, giving away no clue to their identity. Time seemed to stop running. There was a complete silence, save for the heavy breathing of the men below and they above.

"I feel like such a coward compared to them." Jerric finally spoke.

Leigh patted his arm in mock sympathy, just relieved that the ordeal was over.

"Oy there!" one of the men yelled from below. "It's safe to come down now."

Jerric was first to climb down, followed by Leigh. At the last two feet though, the branch her foot was stepping on gave away and she found herself falling…

…into the arms of one of her rescuers.

"Got you." he grunted upon the impact.

Leigh brushed away the unruly strands of hair that covered her face to say thanks. Instead, she found herself staring into familiar brown eyes.

"Orco!" she gasped.

"Soleil."


	21. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

A/N: Here, we meet a new antagonist. Sorry for the delay. Writer's block again and migraines from the computer. Homework is no excuse anymore since I dropped out of school just to finish this. NO, I'm just kidding! ;) I'd also like to mention that the feedback helped a lot. I'm not saying this to get more reviews but the number of "pleases" I've read was like a kick in the bottom to get me working on another chapter. I think this would span about 35 or so chapters.

There's a comment from **awaiting impatient person** about Alla and Amara that I'd like to clear up. They're both two different people but the three of them grew up together. Alla was long gone from Ayortha when Chapter 1 started. Currently, Amara is still stuck in Ayortha.

Twenty

"Soleil."

She thought she would never be able to hear that voice again. Her anger at him for abandoning her that fateful night a year ago instantly evaporated. It was replaced by relief, surprise and a certain warmth after such a long time.

"It's so nice to see you again." She smiled warmly. "What are you doing here? How are you? You don't seem to be happy to see me." She kidded.

"I'm still shocked to see you. I was hoping… well nothing." Orco changed his mind about continuing. Instead, he proceeded to answer her other question. "A strange thing happened. This fairy dropped out of nowhere while we were resting back at camp and told us that someone needed help fast so here we are."

_So Lucinda did help after all, _Leigh thought wryly. "Where's she now?"

"Disappeared in an instant. Said something about a squirrel's wedding." He grinned.

Then, Leigh frowned quizzically as his words sank in. "Wait a minute… at camp? What camp?"

Orco raked a hand through his hair, hesitating. It was an old familiar habit of his that meant he was either nervous or reluctant. "After I… well, you… left, I decided to leave too. Terrible things have been happening back home. The queen's uncontrollable. She threw me in the dungeons once she found out that I didn't really kill you. I was scheduled for a hanging but I escaped, along with the others." he gestured at the men around him. "We formed this underground group—the ARM—which meant 'Ayorthaian Resistance Movement' and we've been spending all this time trying, unsuccessfully, I might add, to find a way to overthrow the queen."

"I didn't know…" Leigh faltered at the news of her homeland. She was about to speak again when she heard a slight cough beside her. Because of her surprise, she didn't realize that they've been speaking Ayorthaian all this time and she had forgotten all about Jerric. The other men were busy with the ogres' carcasses.

She didn't know whether to use Ayorthaian or Kyrrian, but since they've been studying basic Ayorthaian in finishing school, she opted for the former. Besides, everyone else was Ayorthaian, except Jerric. He would have to deal with it.

"Orco, this is Prince Jerric of Kyrria. Jerric, this is my friend, Orco." She tried to speak slowly, hoping that somehow, Jerric was able to retain his memory of their basic language classes.

"Abensu utyu anja ubensu." Jerric nodded in perfect Ayorthaian.

Leigh was impressed. "Nice." she commented jokingly.

Jerric turned to her and switched to Kyrrian. "Never underestimate a prince whose mother is one of the best linguists of the land. And just between you and me, that stint with the ogres? I was just faking it to make you laugh."

"Don't push it." she warned.

After a round of introductions were made, Orco invited them back to their camp, which was located beside a small stream not far from where they were before. There, they met the rest of the band. She counted about two dozen members, with a handful of women—the wives of some of the men. She was disappointed that she didn't get to meet Amara or Eve, but she knew it was too much to hope for.

It was noontime and she realized that she was hungry. After a modest lunch of fish and some vegetable broth, courtesy of one of the women, Orco, Leigh and Jerric sat down on the dewy grass to talk.

"Orco, tell me about Ayortha. How is Eve and Amara and the rest of the servants?"

Orco leaned back against a tree trunk. "Honestly, I also haven't heard from them for a long time. I was in the dungeons, see. But from the last time I saw them, they seemed to be coping. Tired, but coping."

"What have you been doing all this time?" Jerric suddenly interrupted in halting Ayorthaian. He seemed to be back to his arrogant, detached phase and from the way he asked that question, it was as if he implied that they didn't seem to be doing anything revolutionary yet.

Orco stiffened. Leigh felt a slight animosity between the two men and it made her uncomfortable.

"We were planning. Gathering forces, men, arms. To launch an immediate attack to the castle is obviously a death wish. The queen has come out in the open about her dark magic after several small threats of uprising. Who knows how strong she actually is? The people are more afraid now than ever. A lot of the dukes, earls, and courtiers have already sided with her. They figured that if they can't beat her, then they should join her."

"What are your plans then?" Jerric inquired.

"To bide time. To form alliances. We were actually planning to seek help from Kyrria. It was really fortunate for us to have stumbled upon you here. Perhaps your country would like to offer a hand to our cause."

"Perhaps." Jerric said grimly. "But there is one big problem. You are lacking a monarch. My father, King Char, has been missing and I'm afraid that we wouldn't be of any help without him."

The three trailed off into silence, turning to watch the men practicing their swordplay a few meters away. One of them—Esse—slipped and ended up having a mud bath, coaxing laughter out of his small audience.

Then, Leigh had an idea. "I was thinking… What if we help him look for King Char first? And then maybe, ask his help afterwards. It would be only right, after all. One favor for another."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, a little more time off your wandering wouldn't hurt." Jerric added with a slight hint of cynism.

"Well I'll be! If it weren't for that wandering, you would've been dead by now."

Leigh gritted her teeth in annoyance. She was sick of their subtle bickering. She didn't even know what caused the change in both their attitudes. One moment, they were all fine with the introductions, the next, both guys looked as if they were bitter rivals. "Stop it you two! I don't know what's going on, why you're suddenly both acting so childish. We are in a crisis here! It's obvious that we have to work together and the way I see it, we are not going to get anything done if you go on like this. Now, does anybody have a map?"

At her words, everyone fell silent. Even the men stopped what they were doing. After a long pause, one of the women fumbled through her bags and produced a large map, which she gave to Leigh.

"Thank you."

The men resumed to their tasks.

"Okay, Orco, where are we?"

Orco wordlessly pointed to a clump of trees on the map.

"Now, Jerric, do you know where your father was sighted last? The trail he took?"

Jerric made a trail on the map with his finger. "From Frell, he took this route to here, here then here. He dropped by the Elves' Forest too. He was last seen in Amonta in Ayortha."

"Amonta… that's not far from here, is it?" Leigh turned to Orco.

"Yeah…"

"Gentlemen, we have found our first target."

Orco hesitated. But after a few minutes of internal deliberation, he agreed. "To Amonta it is then."

* * *

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, pray tell, who is the fairest queen of them all?"

Avila already knew what the answer was. If her mother's spirit wasn't locked up in the mirror on the first place, she wouldn't need ask. Her mother would still be alive, she herself lavishing praises upon her every night before she went to bed, just as any adoring mother would to a child. But they have taken her away so early in her youth that she had to be content talking to the mirror. The mirror had consumed her in a way. Her mother becoming more embittered and vengeful as years passed. Avila had been hearing lesser and lesser from her except when they were talking about plans, revenge and that girl.

"Of course my darling, you are. But you have been careless. She has slipped from your grasp again. If this continues, I wouldn't know the answer to that anymore. Haste, child."

"I am doing what I can but that wretched wench is smarter than I thought." she reasoned.

"But I see you have done well in capturing Char. You have done well with the ogres. They will think he is killed."

"Yes, and after Char, Kyrria and the world. Your revenge would be complete."

The old woman in the mirror had a blissful expression on her face. "Ahh, yes. I could almost taste it. Soon people—"

But she was cut short by an insistent knocking on her door. Avila turned in irritation at the interruption and vowed that if wasn't news enough, that visitor would pay.

"What! Speak up or I'll have your tongue cut out!" she snapped.

The door opened a creak. "Y-Y-Your m-majesty, t-there's s-s-someone…" the old butler's head poked in, stammering for all his worth.

But before he could continue, the door was thrown wide open and a beautiful lady swept in. She went straight to Avila with an air of confidence and a reckless attitude that would've cost her her life had she been some other person.

"Well, hello again mother. Grandmother." she greeted, sapphire eyes glinting in conspiracy.


	22. Amonta

Twenty-One

"Jacqueline. Daughter. How have you been?"

"Wonderful, Mother." Jacqueline brushed her hair aside and sat down on a chair by the fireplace. She was exhausted from traveling all the way from Kyrria and the sight that welcomed her in Ayortha was not much of help either. "Kyrria doesn't get as cold as it is here. As well as the other parts of the world." She had been traveling all these time for months, occasionally keeping an eye on their affairs in Kyrria.

"How is our old house?" Avila inquired lightly, sitting down on the chair opposite hers.

"A little old-fashioned but I took care of it. Sold it as you wanted, to some duke or other. The help was also taken care of. Wages paid and all."

Her mother leaned backward with a satisfied smile. "Good girl. And what about _them?"_

"Them…" Jacqueline echoed, staring off into the cackling fire. Kyrria's famed royal family—once happy but now in shambles. _Because of you, _a snide voice in her head reminded her. Not that she was proud of what she did. She wasn't. But what was done was done and there's no use crying over spilled milk.

"They're just as what you wanted them to be. You know where King Char is. And I made sure our little friend has been established in the castle already. While Jerric…" she trailed off. It pained her to mention the name. She didn't really know now how she felt about him. She used to think that she even loved him to a certain extent. Maybe a part of her did. She never wanted to hurt him but she was only doing her duty as a daughter. She didn't expect him to be so gallant and sweet to her for the last three years she had been staying in Kyrria for her lessons, among other reasons.

"Last I heard from him, he was at finishing school." she finished flatly. "That was a long time ago."

"So everything is at plan…" the queen murmured as if to herself.

They were silent for a moment until Jacqueline spoke again. "When will this end, mother? When will you ever be satisfied?"

"As soon as I have everything. As soon as I find the girl and have my revenge." Her mother's eyes were filled with a certain consumed fire as she spoke. Jacqueline used to understand why she did these things and yet it seemed as if once she began her plans, it spiraled out of control.

"And the girl? What is her role in all this?" she asked her softly.

Her mother turned to her, scowling. "It is the only way I could keep my throne. If it weren't for this then everything," she made a wide gesture with her arms, "will be all for nothing. All the suffering… all those years… Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Jacqueline shut her eyes, as if it could keep her from witnessing the destruction that was yet to unfold. "Yes, I do."

* * *

It was dusk once the band was able to reach Amonta—or rather, was able to set their sights on the land because they could go no further than the edge of the forest. The place was heavily fortified with sentries guarding every possible entrance and exit.

Orco heard Leigh gasp. Leigh… He would have to get used to that name from now on since she had apparently changed it. She was crouching on the ground near him and he saw what she saw. A wall was being constructed around the city, particularly not far from where they lay. Families were being forced to work on it, tired faces peering out under thinning layers of cloths that would be insufficient for the coming winter.

It was clear that the queen knew they were coming and was not taking any chances. If not for them, then there was definitely something important going on in the small city. But from the way the knights were meticulously inspecting everyone who comes and goes, they were definitely looking for someone or something.

For _her_.

Impulsively, he sneaked a glance at Leigh. His lips curved up in a half-smile as he shook his head fondly. She had changed. Leaving Ayortha had also done her good. Her skin was still a ghostly pale, but there was life in them. Her eyes didn't bear her usual sad lost look in them. They now glowed with determination and purpose. Even in her dirty men's clothes and disheveled appearance, she still looked more beautiful to him now more than ever. She looked like a real princess. Not some vain, fawning one bedecked in silk and jewels, but someone who's determined to prove her worth and restore the old glory to a country which was wrongfully taken away from her.

She was a princess. And he was his knight. No words were necessary about that. But he knew that he would willingly risk his life yet again than to see any harm come to her. Not like the last time.

_The last time… _he grimaced at the thought. He was unreasonably mean to her. He added insult to injury and he had regretted it. He was so consumed by his own suffering that he looked up to the princess as a deity. As an all-powerful goddess of salvation. Everyone in Ayortha had in one way or another. In fact, because of the queen's cruelties, the princess had turned into something of a legend, even if she was supposed to have died.

"How are we going to get past them?" one of his men whispered to no one in particular.

Orco turned around to face his troop, who were scattered, crouching among the thick foliage. Twenty-five eager and anxious faces met his eyes. Some of the men were his fellow prisoners who have escaped along with him while the rest were people they have gathered along the way. It still overwhelmed him how they trusted him enough to make their decisions. He was finding it harder and harder to motivate them as time passed and nothing of great significance has happened yet. It would be wonderful to disclose that their very own princess was right there with them. But keeping it a secret was necessary. The lesser people knew about her true identity, the safer she would be.

"We can't go in there as a whole. It would simply arouse suspicion. We have to divide ourselves into smaller groups and enter one at a time."

"Do you honestly think that bringing your entire troop inside Amonta would be a good idea?" Jerric suddenly interrupted in a lazy drawl. He seemed not at all affected by the dangerous situation they were in.

Typical arrogant prince. Who was he to give orders to the band. Orco never knew how Leigh and Jerric ended up in the forest or even getting to know each other. There had been no time really for those things. He would have gladly welcomed Leigh to the band but as for her companion? He was never that fond of royals in the first place. Especially _that _royal. From the first time he saw her with Leigh, he was wary of him. He had seen him before with the queen herself. Who could tell if he was a sent to spy on them?

"Of course! Unless you have another brilliant plan, o enlightened one." he retorted sarcastically.

"I think it's better if only a few went inside to investigate while the rest of troop camp out here."

"Figures." Orco scoffed. "You don't really care, do you?"

"Care?" Jerric raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"About their welfare, and whether or not they'd want to be back in civilization after weeks of wandering in the forest!"

"I care about their _lives."_

"Oh, and I don't?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Leigh shaking her head. "Let it go. I can't stand hearing this anymore."

Then, Esse turned to him and said, "Sir, I hate to break it to you but I think he has a point. We can't all go in there. They'll be wondering who the strangers are and how come they're so many."

Suddenly, Orco just felt tired. He was tired of everything, of fighting, of the heavy responsibility on his shoulders, of wandering. He longed to be a hunter again, leading a simple quiet life, away from the queen and from the chaos of it all.

"What are you saying, Esse?"

Esse cleared his throat. "You should go in there. You, her, him and about two men. We'll be okay. We've been camping in the forest this far so another day or so wouldn't hurt."

Orco felt a scowl forming in his face. He hated to admit it, especially in front of Jerric, but the plan seemed more logical at this viewpoint. "Fine!" he muttered, more angrily than how he wanted it to sound.

Seeing their curious expressions at his outburst, he tried to subdue his temper. "Fine." he repeated, this time, calmly. "Let's work this out."

* * *

By supper, five of them managed to enter the city. She, Orco, Jerric and two other men—Aruna and Fajun. They disguised themselves and pretended that they were merchants from the elves' forest. Fajun, an excellent linguist, was the one who did all the talking—in Elfian. The pigs fell for their "sorry-we-don't-speak-Ayorthaian" trick and let them in easy.

After finding accommodations in an inn, they spread out. Aruna and Fajun went ahead to immerse themselves about town. At first, Leigh planned to fish for information from a local tavern, accompanied by Orco while Jerric was supposed to go looking for his mother's friend, Areida, who was living somewhere around the city. In the end however, Jerric insisted that he tag along with them, "to keep an eye on things", he said.

Leigh looked at him suspiciously at this. Knowing Jerric, he probably only wanted a drink as well. She didn't know what to say. Jerric and Orco had been at each other's throats since they met and it was not a good thing to have them within hearing range of each other. Nevertheless, she knew Jerric would tag along with them, like it or not, so she reluctantly gave her consent.

But the tavern didn't prove to be useful at all. There were quite a few men loitering about individually—some looking somber; most, drunk. They didn't talk much and the tavern, which was supposed to be a loud, boisterous place was no cheerer than a graveyard.

Leigh, in her now-tidied boy's outfit took a long sip on her glass of water. She didn't order any alcoholic beverages this time since she learned the hard way its effect on her. She was seated on a small rickety table, far from the two. They figured that they would be more effective if working individually. Orco was chatting away with the bartender on the bar's left while a couple of stools away, Jerric lounged against the wall, seemingly fascinated with the mug in his hand.

Around her, the only conversations she was able to hear was mostly about how frustrating it was to live in Ayortha nowadays. Not much of help.

Just as when she decided to give up, the door flung open and a large group of the queen's knights entered. They swaggered self-importantly in, as if they owned everything, and in a few moments, the tavern was full. Leigh pulled her cap lower to hide her features. She saw Orco and the bartender stiffen and try to blend into the wall. As for Jerric, when he saw her looking at him, he gave her a wink in conspiracy, stood up in one long, lazy motion to talk to the nearest group of knights.

Of all the reckless things! She was half-alarmed yet somehow half-fascinated at what he did. But the knights seemed to respond to him as if they were long-lost friends and pretty soon, she dispelled all feelings of anxiety. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but they were laughing hard, that's for sure.

Then suddenly, a hand gripped her arm hard from behind. She inmstantly managed to regain her presence of mind that her scream was stillborn. She tried looking behind though, but before she did, a low voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't try to look around or I will be forced to kill you."

She swallowed hard and nodded once in understanding. She desperately tried making eye contact to either Orco and Jerric, although they were both too preoccupied to notice her dilemma.

"Don't talk, just listen." the voice commanded. "Amonta will be destroyed before dawn. However, if you give yourself up without telling the others about it, we will leave the city unharmed. Oh, yes, we know who you are. For instance, that guy over there by the bar..." At this, Leigh's gaze traveled to Orco. "is the leader of one of the most wanted outlaws of the country. And the other one," Without even looking at him, Leigh knew who the person was referring to. "is heir to the throne of Kyrria. A valuable commodity."

"We could capture you all now if we wanted, but you see… I'm not that heartless. So I'm giving you a chance to save them and everyone else." The speaker stopped at this, as if giving her a chance to weigh things over. "Go to the fountain at the city center by midnight. Alone and without telling anyone. It's time you did not involve other people in your battle, don't you think?"

The hand left her arm and Leigh immediately tried to look behind her for who it was.

Too late. The person already left.

Midnight.

Leigh was back in her own clothes. Her black curls hung loosely to her sides. She was wearing a simple homespun dress, which made her look like a typical village girl. She figured that their cover was blown anyway and there was no use in hiding anymore. Making sure that everyone was fast asleep, she tiptoed out of their room. The old night watch of the inn was too buried in his paper works that he didn't notice her presence.

Jerric's and Orco's conversations turned out to be a disappointment. They didn't learn anything of value at all. Just a few small talk. The voice in the tavern was right. She was involving too much lives in this. It was time she faced her stepmother squarely. It was their own private battle anyway and she was ready.

As she gently shut the door behind her, a refreshing soft breeze briefly caressed her face. She felt as if her mother, father, and even her long-lost mer-godmother, were all guiding her in spirit.

Squaring her shoulders, she stepped off into the night.

**

* * *

A/N: 400 reviews! Wow oh wow! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Anyway, I already planned the whole plot until the epilogue but it doesn't mean that I wouldn't consider your suggestions. I love hearing what you think and besides, I do get inspired by some really good ones. You can expect lots of twists (as justifiable as I can make it), a little romance (for whom, I wonder?), definitely more action and a big surprise at the end. Don't worry, it's still a Snow White story. As Snow White as I can make it though. Stay tuned!**

A note on Jacqueline: I had been planning this since the beginning so it's not just a random thing. I dropped a few subtle clues throughout the story, see if you can find them. I also hinted that she was going to make a comeback. So there… she's back! Let's see what she plays in all this.

As for the Leigh-Soleil thing, "Leigh" sounds close enough to "Soleil" that Jerric thinks it's a nickname so he doesn't give it much importance. Hope I'm not confusing you that much. :)


	23. Prelude To Battle

Twenty-Two

It was a moonless night. If it weren't for the few shanty houses leaving their oil lamps on by the window, it would have been utterly dark.

Leigh found the absence of light comforting. The city looked much better like this than in the morning when beggars would start coming out and the streets would once again be filled with the shadow of poverty through the stricken faces of the residents.

She arrived a little too early by the town center. Finding no place to sit, she stood instead, gazing up at the statue in the middle of the fountain. It was a carved statue of one of the earlier Ayorthaian queens she guessed to be one of her ancestors. From her history lessons, she knew that there was a time long ago when two generations of women-rulers brought about the golden age of the kingdom. Ironically, a queen was ruling once again and yet the kingdom was nowhere near prosperous.

But if she was to be queen… She shook her head. There was no guarantee that she would be a better one. Granted, she would take the interest of the country at heart first and foremost but what does she know about ruling? The more Leigh thought about it, the more confused she felt.

Then suddenly, her ears picked up the sound of footfalls. She knew without turning around that the stranger and his men has arrived. "I am here like you asked," she announced, addressing them. "Now will you give me your word that Amonta will not be harmed?"

"Of course," the stranger replied, also no longer masking her voice. "I didn't think that you would come." There was a hint of respect in her tone. Leigh realized with a slight start that the stranger was a woman. She turned to face her.

The woman was young, about her age or slightly older. She was very beautiful, tall, and apparently well-bred. She looked somewhat familiar. Her presence reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place it.

"I am Avila's daughter," the stranger introduced herself, as if reading her thoughts. There was no malice in her voice, nor pride. She merely made the statement as if saying, "Fair weather we're having today." And from that, Leigh had an instinct that she was not at all like her mother.

"I didn't know she had a daughter…" she wondered aloud.

"There will be plenty of time for introductions later. Ayetta's castle is still a long way to go." The young woman then signaled to two of the knights behind her. He came forward and grabbed her hands as another one tied a cloth around her eyes.

Leigh was indignant. "Wait a minute! I came here out of my own free will. Blindfolding and tying me up is not part of our deal," she protested. "I will assure you that I will not run away."

"I know that," Avila's daughter nodded sympathetically. "But I am not about to take any chances. If you came here out of your own free will, then you would also submit yourself to this. I promise that we won't bind you too hard."

Leigh found herself having no choice but to obey. After all, if she refused again, it would seem like she was really planning to escape, which she wasn't.

The knight resumed tying her hands behind her. She felt a soft cloth wrapped around her eyes, and then darkness.

* * *

Dull sunlight pierced his eyelids and Jerric woke.

He sat up and stretched. Feeling a sudden wooziness, he was forced to lie down on the pillow on the floor again. While he waited for his dizziness to subside, his thoughts reassessed the events that happened.

They arrived in Amonta to start looking for his father. They were supposed to go on separate ways, with him going to her Aunt Areida's house. But he ended up trailing Orco and Leigh instead.

He didn't trust Orco. It was so obviously plain that he loved Leigh in a way that went beyond "just friendship". Orco also kept calling her "Soleil", which he knew as an Elfian term, although he didn't know what it meant. It irritated him because he sounded like he was the only one who had the right to call her such. And Leigh, that naïve little Leigh, couldn't see it. She still believed that Orco's interest in her was purely platonic.

Jerric frowned and crossed his arms. And where did that leave him? Why was he so concerned with the both of them? His life would be less complicated if he left them alone. After all, his main concern was to find his father, and the band of rebels already assured him that they would do so. Why did he have to complicate things with his meddling?

For one thing, he didn't _love_ Leigh. He didn't believe in love anymore after receiving news a long time ago that Jacqueline left Frell and married some earl or other. He wasn't even sure he loved Jacqueline. Maybe he had just fooled himself into thinking he loved her while he was only actually charmed with her beauty. It didn't matter. It was all in the past and he frankly didn't care anymore what happened to her.

As for Leigh… Well, maybe he cared for her. A bit. It struck him how she, a frail porcelain doll that could break any moment, could have so much strength and will in her to make a difference. Maybe he had hated her initially because she reminded him of what he was supposed to be. He acted so badly after Ayortha that he didn't know what came to him.

Her beauty could not even compare to Jacqueline's, and yet he felt somewhat drawn to her. She had her own quiet beauty that one had to look twice and squint hard to see it. The first time the thought struck him was when they were both inside the cave and she looked at him, damp dark hair plastered on her cheeks, lips a startling red contrast to her pale skin, cheeks flushed from exhaustion and big doe eyes looking at him so innocently. She looked like she was about to cry. He hated that thought. He wanted to make her smile again.

And his promise… he remembered what he told her at that moment of weakness.

_"I swear no harm would come to you, as long as I'm here."_

His head cleared and he found himself not wanting to think about it anymore. Slowly standing up, his gaze settled on the unoccupied bed and the three sleeping men scattered on the floor. He smirked in amusement as he recalled what happened the night before. When they arrived from the tavern, they already found Aruna and Fajun back, having also been unsuccessful on their quest. Leigh had been acting rather strangely since the tavern so it was no surprise that she immediately locked herself up in her own room. As for the four men, when they found the singular bed on the room, each one wanted to claim it. In the end, they finally called up a truce and slept on the floor instead. That way, it would be fair for everyone.

Jerric then woke everyone up and headed over to Leigh's room to wake her up. Her door was unlocked. Strange. It wasn't like her to leave her door open.

When he found her bed unslept on and empty, he felt a sick dread building up inside of him. Without warning, he had a flashback on the night before when he was having a drink with a few knights. But they were all rather drunk and their speech was slurred so he didn't give it much thought to remember.

_"We'll be staying until the wall is finished. Queen wanted a business taken care of here, see? Building walls and all. 'For the country's protection,' she says…" one knight said._

_"Ya. But we might get out of this stinking little town soon. Din't you hear our leader saying? We might be leaving tonight. Change o' plans…"_

_"For the dame!" one really drunk knight roared. "A nice little dame for our leader!" _

He had a different idea of what that meant last night. He thought that their leader was trying to find a wife for himself. But now, it all fit—how easily the knights were fooled. They already knew beforehand that their band was coming. He didn't know how, but it wasn't impossible. The knights must've followed them as soon as they entered. But why, of everyone they could have had their pick on in the tavern, did they choose to capture Leigh?

It hit him. "A trap!" He cursed. "Damn it!"

Orco heard Jerric swear from the other room and dropped what he was doing to hurry. Instinct told him that he wouldn't find Leigh on the room, and he was right.

"When did you find this like this?" Orco tried to stop himself from panicking. One was already enough.

"This morning. Found her room unlocked and all this." Jerric gestured, eyes wild with worry.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"She must've surrendered herself."

"What!" Jerric yelled furiously. "Why would she do such a thing? Of all the stupid—"

"I admit it was stupid," Orco interjected hotly in Leigh's defense. "But it was also brave of her to do so." He was growing impatient at Jerric. He was hoping that they'd sort this out as calmly as possible. He too was worried about Leigh's disappearance but nothing good would come out with everyone blaming each other.

"Brave? Surrendering herself was brave? It was selfish! She could've been killed instantly… if she isn't right now!"

"No, they won't kill her. Not yet, that is." Orco thought out loud.

"And how would you know that?" Jerric's eyes flashed with suspicion.

Orco was about to say something back, but stopped himself when he realized that this wasn't the time for another one of their arguments. It hit him then that Jerric knew very little about the whole thing. Leigh must've kept her background a secret from him.

He didn't want to tell him everything about Leigh. He was still suspicious of him. And yet, if Jerric was indeed a spy for the queen, he should've known about Leigh already beforehand. But just to shut him up, Orco decided to do so. After telling him what he knew, Jerric sat on the bed, trying to digest this information.

"You mean to tell me that she's really the supposedly-dead princess of Ayortha…"

"Yes," Orco affirmed. "And you would do very well not to tell a soul about it. Not even the men know. And if we hurry, we might be able to catch up on their trail. Ayetta, the capital, is still a long way to go. I have a feeling that your father may be at the same place where Leigh is being brought to right now."

But Jerric didn't seem as if he was hearing any of this. "She lied…" He sank into the bed, an indecipherable expression on his face. His brow was knitted together as he stared into the wall, unseeing.

"What's your problem? Will you stop that melodrama so we could get going?" Orco gritted his teeth, clearly irritated by now.

"She lied. To me. All this time…"

By those words, Orco stopped. He suddenly knew too well what Jerric was feeling. That night of their confrontation, he also felt the same way, even worse. After all, he and Leigh had been friends for years and she never told him. To some degree, his world was never the same afterwards. "She lied to us both, Jerric," he said in a soft voice, as if providing him some measure of comfort at the thought.

He decided to give Jerric a little quiet time to sort out his thoughts and left the room. Aruna and Fajun was already up and ready to go.

"Shall we start our search, boss?" Fajun asked.

"No. No. Change of plans. Gather the troop as quickly as you can. We have a lead."

"Right!"

Looking at his men hurrying out to send his message to his waiting band in the forest, Orco knew that the day they had been preparing for had come. Granted, this might not yet be the deciding battle between good and evil, but it was the first. The trigger. There was no turning back.

"This is it."


	24. Forest Ambush

Twenty-Three

Leigh felt as if she had been walking for ages. The fact that she couldn't see anything and was being dragged to who-knows-where didn't help either. So when she felt herself being hoisted up on what seemed to be a carriage, she was grateful for the small comfort of being able to sit down at last.

As soon as she settled down on the velvet seat, Leigh felt someone slip in beside her. She guessed it to be Avila's daughter. Aloud, she asked, "Excuse me… are you going to remove my blindfold now?"

It was a long time before she felt two hands untying the cloth around her eyes. "Alright."

"Thank you…?" Leigh trailed off, waiting for her companion to introduce herself. It would be at least fair that she knew the name of her enemy. After all, they already seem to know so much about her.

"You may call me 'Lady', for now," her companion replied in an abrupt tone.

"Lady." Leigh repeated, not quite satisfied with the answer, but not foolish enough to pursue such a futile topic either. She squinted around a bit. Her eyes were still rather sore from the blindfold so she decided to close them for a while instead.

They traveled that way for quite some time, neither talking nor moving, each lost in her own thoughts. All was quiet except for the sound of the horses outside and the occasional chirping of crickets.

Leigh knew that her companion was not asleep and debated on whether or not to begin some sort of casual conversation to ease the tension building around them. She was about to say something when the lady spoke first.

"Please don't think too badly of my mother… of your stepmother."

Leigh didn't know what to say at this. She never really expected to hear those words from her, out of all the things the lady could have said at that moment. Thankfully, she found that she didn't have to because her companion continued.

"Life has not been kind to her, see? I hope you understand…"

Leigh frowned, itching to retort. "No, I actually don't. It still doesn't justify what she's doing to the people." She bit her lip. "I don't even know if you know what your mother has been doing. I have never seen you before so I assume you lived outside the country. The things she does… she has killed—"

"No, she hasn't," the lady interrupted. "At least, not directly."

"But her orders of execution!"

"You'll be surprised that many were never actually carried out," she finished for her. "They were merely exiled, punished severely, or jailed, while making it look as if she had them killed—I can assure you that. Those executed truly did something grave."

"Yeah. Like speaking their mind about the queen."

"As a matter of fact, no."

"She tried to kill me." Leigh stated. The possibility of her stepmother being reasonable never crossed her mind before. But she knew what she saw and experienced in all her childhood years, and the queen being even remotely close to being nice was even more impossible than, well, ogres craving for vegetables.

Her companion was silent for a while. "I suppose she has her faults too. But she has her reasons. I can't explain it to you now, although as I said before, life was hard for her—"

"Oh, so now you're saying that everyone who has a hard life could basically do whatever they want and it's okay."

"No, that's not it. She's not… herself. Something really bad happened to her in the past, and she's whatever she is today because of it. Listen we're not as bad as you think…"

"But you're bringing me to her, knowing fully well what she's going to do to me." Leigh accused.

Avila's daughter sounded far away when she spoke next. "I was hoping that maybe… I could talk some sense to her." In the darkness, Leigh could perceive her shaking her head, as if to herself. "She is still my mother after all." Turning to Leigh, she said, "I don't want us to be enemies. We're stepsisters, to some degree. But you know, our loyalties lie to our parents first and foremost. Trust me, I won't let any harm come to you. I promise," the lady finished.

For a while, Leigh was hit with a feeling of déjà vu. Jerric told her that same thing once before, she remembered. A small smile played on her lips involuntarily. She wondered where they might be right now. Probably snoring like bears in hibernation. Orco and Jerric had gotten themselves quite drunk that night. She was praying that they would have a severe hangover when they woke up so they wouldn't have the presence of mind to follow her.

Now that would simply ruin everything.

Despite everything else, Leigh found herself believing the lady, if not her mother. "For some strange reason, I feel like I could trust you."

"Thank you." A breath of relief. "Now that this small talk is over, there's still a two-day journey ahead of us and it's been a long night. I would like to get some sleep, and it would do you good to take a nap to."

Leigh regarded her companion with a little more warmth than before. She felt the awkwardness between them fade somewhat. Yes, Avila's daughter was not as bad as she initially thought. Since the future looked so bleak at this point, it would be nice to have a friend, even if it was a twisted sort of friendship, where one would have to be on guard 24/7 around each other.

"Don't try to run away," the lady added.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Suddenly, Leigh felt drowsy. Soon, both ladies were sound asleep just as a tint of pink burst from the horizon, announcing the arrival of dawn.

* * *

She woke up with one huge gasp.

Her hand flew to her heart, which was beating wildly. She was sweating. _What a horrible dream, _she thought. She tried recalling it but as soon as she grasp a memory, it quickly slipped from her mind. In the end, she gave up trying to remember what happened altogether to calm herself.

Beside her, the lady stirred in her sleep.

Outside, it was mid-morning and they were on a path in an unknown forest. The frantic speed at which the carriage had been going when they first left had slowed down somewhat to a steadier, more relaxing pace.

Just as Leigh leaned down once again on the seat, there was a yell of pain and the carriage stopped abruptly, with a force that sent both passengers forward. The lady was instantly awake and alert. Leigh, too, was on her guard.

"Why are we stopping?" The lady called out to the knights.

"Uttu was shot in the leg, ma'am." One of the knights peered in. "An arrow. They must've followed us." He glared accusingly at Leigh.

Leigh shook her head, more for the lady than for the knight. "I swear, I don't know anything about this."

"Not a word!" The lady signaled for both of them to hush up.

It was suddenly eerily quiet. No sound. No movement. No birds chirping nor animals scurrying. Nothing. The wind then blew a slight shrill whistle in the air among the trees. Leigh shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the danger ahead. _The calm before the storm, _the thought entered her mind. She could imagine the horses with their ears pointed up and the knights tense and alert outside.

Waiting…

And then, in a sound similar to that of the wind, another arrow pierced the silence and landed somewhere in the vicinity. A familiar cry followed, "_Attaaack_!"

The next second was full-blown chaos.

In one swift movement, the knight leaned in from the window immediately and tied her hands on the door's handle. At the same time, the lady instantly grabbed a cloak and went outside to where the fighting ensued. The knight who tied her was gone afterwards too. And Leigh was left inside with nothing to do but listen helplessly the sounds of sword clashing, horses neighing, and different grunts, battle cries and yells of pain.

She struggled against the rope. It was too tightly-bound on her wrists that she couldn't really force her hands to move or it will scrape her skin off. She wanted for both parties to stop fighting and for the A.R.M. to simply leave her alone with her decision. On the other hand, it was also too good a chance to pass up. Here was Avila's daughter with probably some of the best of her knights. They could use them to blackmail. She felt torn. She didn't know wanted to do. She needed to think. If only the noise would just stop.

Aruna's head suddenly popped inside the window. He gave a two-finger salute as a form of greeting and proceeded to slice the rope on her wrists.

"Aruna!" Leigh cried in surprise. "Thank God! You have to call them off immediately. You don't understand—I purposely surrendered myself. They didn't kidnap me. This was my decision… Tell them!"

When the ropes came off, that was the only time Aruna looked up at her. He shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, Lady. Boss's order." He suddenly turned about and instinctively rammed his sword into the thigh of a knight sneaking up behind him. The knight howled in pain as Aruna removed the bloody sword. Leigh flinched for a moment and Aruna grinned almost apologetically at her. "Boss told us only to injure them, not to kill them, unless necessary."

Suddenly, another knight loomed behind him. Leigh's eyes grew wide. "Look out behind you!"

As the knight's sword came crashing down to strike him, Aruna swiveled in the nick of time and blocked his blow. Metal banged against metal. "Pull… out… the other sword…" Aruna managed to gasp to her while parrying his opponent's blow. "On… my… side! Use it!"

As Aruna hit the carriage's side, Leigh saw her chance. She leaned out of the window and took hold of his other sword loosely tied with a sash on his side.

Aruna grunted in acknowledgement and tried to lead his attacker to another direction.

Leigh's brow furrowed in disdain. The sword in her hands felt rather heavy. Now what was she going to do? She didn't know how to fight and she certainly didn't want to kill anyone.

_Note to self: study sword-fighting when this is over_.

Meanwhile, she had to find Orco.

Stepping out of the carriage, she was instantly surrounded by fighting everywhere. Clearly, the A.R.M seemed to have the upper hand. They had a slightly larger number of men and they had the element of surprise as an advantage. She made a fast sweep of the vicinity. She saw Avila's daughter further to her left fighting and observed with admiration that the lady was skilled with a sword.

Then, without warning, a knight suddenly appeared, running to Leigh to attack her. Instinctively, she ducked to avoid the sword and rolled on the ground, away from where she once was. The knight's sword hit the carriage instead and got stuck. As he struggled to pull it out, Leigh scrambled up and took the opportunity to hit him really hard on the head with the hilt of her sword. The knight uttered a groan and passed out.

"Wow," she croaked out. For a while there, she looked in wonder at her sword for a second, surprised at her capability. And then, she reminded herself not to get distracted so she resumed searching for Orco. But it was not an easy task. The men around her all looked similarly bloody and dirty.

"DO NOT KILL HER!"

The cry came from the lady at the same time when she felt herself thrown to the ground with a sudden impact. Jerric suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slid in behind her and her would-be killer. He effortlessly parried with the knight before finally boring his sword through his midsection.

Leigh gasped out loud involuntarily. Jerric faced her and growled, "Watch your back."

"You… killed…" she stuttered, pointing at the corpse.

"Better his stomach than yours."

She could only nod, still shaken at what happened.

Almost instantly afterwards, she spotted Orco a couple of trees away, struggling with two knights. Yelling out his name, she abandoned Jerric and made her way to him, narrowly avoiding the fighting knights and bandits around her.

"Orco! Orco! Wait!" she called.

Orco managed to knock out one of the knights when she arrived and continued to fight his other adversary without facing her. "Leigh!" he panted. "Get out of here!"

"No! You don't under—" Her speech was cut short when she felt an arrow hit her right shoulder blade. She cried out in agony.

"LEIGH!" Orco stopped trying not to kill his enemy and drove his sword through him in frustration. He turned to Leigh and gripped her sides to steady her.

The shock of realizing that she was hit stunned her numb for a moment. Afterwards, intense searing pain shot through her whole body. Gritting her teeth, she felt tears spring to her eyes. "It hurts…" she said through sobs. She couldn't help but sound like a child, and she didn't care. The arrow embedded on her shoulder was too much. She knew she was going to die. And there was so much blood…

The forest, the fighting and the men were all flashing in and out. She tried blinking the tears away and yet it didn't help her vision. She swayed precariously. Orco was shaking her firmly yet gently and telling her to hang on, but his voice already sounded far, far away…

"LEIGH!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

The two simultaneous cries rose above the sound of clashing of swords and the yells of the men. Jacqueline gave her enemy a final blow that rendered him unconscious and looked around frantically. That voice! Was it possible…?

She instantly realized then that her prisoner was struck by an arrow by one of her knights. She cursed. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything had gone so wrong. Looking around her, she noticed that they were also losing. They had been taken over by surprise and they were clearly outnumbered. Two or three of her knights was already dead and about a handful were already wounded, unconscious, or both.

She had no choice but to call out a retreat. She didn't have to shout it aloud though. The other party had already done the same.

As her group fled to the opposite end of the forest, to a safer place where they could recuperate before heading back to the capital, they prayed that they weren't being followed. Some were carrying the wounded on their backs, and they knew that if they were to be attacked again, they would all surely lose.

But Jacqueline, on the other hand, was praying for an entirely different thing altogether. She was questioning why was Fate cruel enough to make her see Jerric again. And why, of all the nicer places in the world, it had to be on a battlefield in the middle of a forest? She didn't know how he happened to be there or what happened since they parted ways, but for the time being, it remained in the back of her mind. In the midst of bloodshed and battle, she was hoping and praying that he hadn't seen her in the forest and learned what she had become.

An enemy.


	25. Another Pansy Entry

Twenty-Four

_"Look. She's coming to…"_

_"Sshh… quiet! She's not fully awake yet. Give her time to rest. She's been through a tough ordeal."_

Leigh tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt too heavy. She only had enough energy to realize that she was flat on her stomach on something soft before she fell into a deep sleep once again.

Jerric was staring at Leigh's sleeping form on a makeshift mattress beside a huge tree, filled with mixed emotions.

They had been in the Elves' Forest for a day now, since that was the nearest place from the battlefield where they could go to for help. The elves proved to be as skilled in healing as they were in trading, and they soon patched things up in no time. But since most of the wounded were in no condition to lie in hammocks sting the rough material could sting their wounds, the other men had to make crude mattresses out of leaves and garments for them.

Leigh had the most severe injury. While the men had countless of cuts and gashes, they were only skin-deep. As or Leigh, thankfully, no major artery was cut, but if the arrow pierced the flesh just an inch to her right, it might have hit an artery. However, she still lost a lot of blood since the arrow was in quite deep. As expected, she had been resting soundly, only waking up in brief intervals when the women elves would change her bandages or feed her a bit. Because of which, it gave him no chance to talk to her at all.

He heard the leaves on the ground break and felt Orco fall into place beside him. "Don't," he told him silently.

When he didn't reply, Orco continued, "I know how much you want to blame her or ask her some things, but not right now."

"I'm not stupid." Jerric replied with annoyance. As if he needed to be told that. Truth is, he wasn't nearly as angry now as he was before. The rush of battle, the shock of the thought of Leigh dying overpowered his anger. So maybe he was still mad that Leigh lied to him. But it wasn't that big a deal anymore. All he wanted now was some answers and to hear it from Leigh herself.

"Thanks." Orco shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, attempting to make small talk. "I'm thinking of sending the men home for a while. They miss their family and goodness knows they've earned it. And, we probably wouldn't be able to move anyway for a while… So what do you think?"

Jerric shrugged. "It's your call. You're the boss."

He felt a pat on his shoulder, then Orco left him alone.

* * *

For two consecutive days, Leigh slipped in and out of consciousness. Her body felt too weak to move. Her right shoulder and upper back was heavily bandaged and she found herself immobile.

The first time she became semi-conscious was when she suddenly felt a sharp horrible pain on her back, as if someone was cutting through her flesh. She didn't know if she cried out because she blacked out almost immediately.

On her first night, she was able to glimpse a motherly elf tending to her upper back. The elf gave her some bittersweet soup to drink before she closed her eyes to rest.

During the third time she woke up, she met Orco's warm brown eyes through her own half-opened eyelids. He was stroking her hair gently.

She tried to explain. "I…"

"There's no need," he interrupted before more words were said. The expression on his face said that it didn't matter. He understood.

She felt a little stronger each time she woke up. On the second night, she was able to push herself upright in a sitting position. It was a hard struggle since her whole body felt like jelly, but she was successful at least. She leaned her left back against the tree, careful not to let her wounded side touch it. She grimaced once she settled herself, then, took a moment to look at her surroundings.

They were in the Elves' Forest. The light from the torches that were kept open shone a beautiful golden glow about the place. Around her, there were elves sleeping soundly on hammocks suspended in gigantic trees. The few who were still awake were too busy tending to the nursery near her to notice that she was awake.

She saw Orco talking with two elder elves around a fire on a clearing to her left. She was puzzled when she realized that there weren't any other humans aside from the two of them. Where were all the men? And where was Jerric?

Shifting around a bit, she suddenly touched something solid. She bit back a scream and found that it was only a hand. Specifically, Jerric's hand. He was leaning on the trunk on the other side of the tree, sleeping.

Leigh was taken aback. So there he was. He must have been keeping watch on her and fell asleep.

_That's… sweet. _She felt a little touched. When they were out in the battlefield, he looked absolutely furious with her.

She observed that he actually looked adorable sleeping. His dark hair was messed up all over his face and his mouth was half open. He looked like a child. Leigh mused that it would be nice if he could stay that way al the time. The grown-up Jerric was such a confusing paradox. One minute, he could be a perfect gentleman, the next an arrogant snob, and then a moody statue.

A half-opened book was resting on top of his arm. It looked on the brink of falling, so, to return a favor, Leigh painstakingly leaned over to retrieve the book. Curiosity got the better of her so instead of setting it closed on the ground beside him, she placed it on her lap and read it.

The book opened to the story of King Char and Queen Ella, of Lucinda and her curse and how the queen's mother died. It made Leigh think about her own plight. She most certainly isn't under a spell, although she might as well be because of the hapless plight she was in. At least, Queen Ella was loved. She had the memory of her mother's, King Char's friendship and Mandy's affection to carry her through. On the other hand, Leigh never knew her mother, and barely, her father. She didn't know how it felt like to be loved. Sure, there was Eve, but it could also be more of sympathy. And the gnomes—it may be more of obligation. She wanted so badly to see her parents again to feel, that even in the briefest of moments, she was wanted.

Then maybe, all this would not seem so bad.

Shaking her head at herself for being so emotional, she resumed her reading.

She learned about Hattie and Olive and Areida, of Queen Ella's perilous search for Lucinda, the long months of servitude and King Char's letters. She got to the point when the king was explaining about his anger on Princess Cecilia's tutor when it was cut short. She turned the next page, expecting to find a continuation and was disappointed when it showed a different story. It was a fairytale about a lonely mermaid.

Upon turning back the pages again, she was astonished to find Queen Ella's story gone. There was a picture of her gnome family on its place now. In it, the children—zhelaF, maekhA and qyoT—were tucked away in their beds. There was an empty bed beside theirs, which was where Leigh used to sleep before. broogH and fraecH stood at the doorway, looking at their children fondly. Then slowly, their eyes moved to the unoccupied bed and a sad smile flitted on fraecH's features. broogH placed a comforting hand on fraecH's shoulder. It was strange, but they seem to know that she was long gone from finishing school.

Leigh felt a longing so strong that she felt her heart would burst. She wanted to be lying on the comfortable bed with her gnome family once again. She wanted to snuggle with chubby baby qyoT and tickle him to death. She wished she was with zhelaF and maekhA—the closest she could ever have as sisters, and giggle with them over the littlest things. She wanted a lot of things and yet, she already accepted with a certain resignation that things won't ever be the same again.

Sighing sadly, she turned another page, and almost laughed out loud as soon as she saw the familiarity of the cursive.

_Dear Diary,_

_THAT WRETCHED, CURSED, HORRID LITTLE MINX! I know she did it! How dare she? My life is perfectly ruined! I shan't be able to show myself outside again! She ruined my life! My future! Did you know what she did! Well, I supposed you wouldn't. You're just a piece of notebook after all. But I shall tell you nonetheless._

_That sneaking wench took my precious teeth and dipped it in ink. And it isn't even in some nice, subtle gold or yellowish color. It was in black! Black! And she had the audacity to place it back, knowing that poor, innocent me would wake up and place it on. She knew I would be too groggy to realize what had happened. I didn't speak much during breakfast so no one noticed in particular. But oh the horror of it! When Singing Mistress asked me to do the honor of repeating the song we learned last week (since I have the bestest, most perfect voice in the whole school), they all started laughing. I didn't know why they did and only after a sang a particularly high note in the end did I realize Reeta subtly pointing at her teeth. Only then was I able to realize the gravity of the situation._

_It was her, I tell you! Who else would? I have been saving her from further humiliation by talking her out of going to finishing school. I have borne the burden of sharing a carriage with her lowly self. I haven't done a thing to hurt her. Me! Who can't even hurt an ant! _

_She was gone in the morning when I woke up. I thought it was good riddance to bad rubbish finally. But I didn't realize that she left a heartless prank to remind us of her vile character. Coward. She couldn't even stand up for what she did. She better not show her face again. Oooh… it boils my blood!_

_On the sadder side, dear Jerric was gone too. Madame Emma said something about him needing to go on an ogre hunt. Noble Prince Jerric. At least he has a greater reason for his absence, unlike that oaf, who's simply a flea in the society._

_Diary, I have also asked permission for my leave. I need to be in the solace of mother and Aunt Hattie. They could only understand me. After all, they have gone through a similar thing before._

_So with this, I end my entry. Farewell for now, my dear friend, and pray I do not starve myself in shame. _

So Leigh was triumphant after all. She felt a little mean for doing what she did, but then it serves Pansy right anyhow. She closed the book and gazed at it in wonder. What kind of book was this? She has never seen anything like it. It was obviously magical, and how in the world was Jerric able to get hold of it?

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

At Jerric's voice, Leigh's eyes grew wide like a deer caught by an ogre in its track. She slowly turned her head to meet Jerric's, placing the book back, almost like a peace offering on the ground near him.

"Well… I…" She was at lost for words. It was bad enough that he was mad at her for running away already. It definitely wouldn't help if he found out she was minding his things. She gave him an embarrassed, apologetic look.

Jerric looked like he was about to give her a thing or two of his mind, but a moment later, his face closed over. He simply got the book and clutched it in his arms protectively. Then, he sighed. "Go to sleep."

Leigh wanted to tell him that she'd been sleeping for two days in a row, but decided not to. She couldn't risk an argument at a time like this. She pushed herself back to her bed and lay down on her good side, back to Jerric, her lips forming a silly grin.

* * *

A/N: To **awaiting impatient person** and the others who are also wondering about it: there had been a problem with my story, I think, because of the July 7 update I made. As a result, the site shows one chapter more than what I supposedly have. So really, I can assure you, you are reading the latest chapter. 


	26. Messages

Twenty-Five

After having a chat with Slannen and another village elder, Orco felt the need for a walk.

Earlier, he had decided to send his troops home to their families. They agreed on meeting again in the capital of Ayortha in a week's time, so the only ones left in the village was the three of them—him, Leigh and Jerric.

The night's air was crisp and warm as he made his away among trees and hammocks. He paused for a moment to check up on the sleeping Leigh and also on Jerric, who was dozing off in his post. Shaking his head, he knew that there was no danger out here anyway so there was no need to worry. He walked on.

He soon reached the end of the village and was about to turn back when he heard a scratching noise. He first dismissed it as some small animal scurrying for food. But when his eyes caught a sharp movement to his farther right as he turned, he knew there was someone—something out there. Pretending to be returning, he stealthily cut through the woods instead to investigate.

Hiding behind a big tree that shielded him from view, he sneaked a look at the culprit. In the faint light, he could make out a cloaked stranger with a stick in hand, scratching something on the ground. He thought of a confrontation and began to move when he accidentally stepped on a dry branch. There was a loud snap, startling both him and the stranger. Orco swore under his breath as the stranger dropped the stick and immediately ran to the opposite direction.

Orco followed in hot pursuit. But the cloaked stranger was too nimble for him, swiftly able to dodge protruding roots and dangerously low branches on the path.

"Wait! Stop! I only want to talk to you!" Orco called out.

The stranger made the mistake of looking back. For on that split second in which her eyes strayed from her path, her foot caught on a rock on the ground and she fell.

The stranger quickly tried to push herself up, but her frantic gestures only made her cloak tangle around her more. By that time, Orco had already reached the place and was helping her up. The stranger struggled against him, desperate to escape, but his hold on her were iron. It was no use. The stranger finally seemed to sense that, so she simply shook herself free of his grasp and met his gaze defiantly.

Orco found himself in front of a woman. He couldn't quite distinguish her features in the dark, but he was still surprised nonetheless. What was a girl like her thinking—scratching on the ground in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere?

"Are you lost?" he inquired gently.

No answer.

"Who are you?"

Still no reply.

Poor girl. She must be deaf and mute. It hit him. So that's why she was scratching on the ground! It must be some kind of message for help. "Come," he told her, grabbing her arm to lead her back to the village.

But the young woman slapped his hand away. "Unhand me, you brute!"

Orco folded his arms in front of him cynically. "Ah, so you do talk. Now tell me, what are you doing back there? It'll be easier if you speak up or it'll make you even more suspicious than you are now."

"Nothing," was the curt answer.

"If you refuse to cooperate, fine by me. I think it would be better if we go back and check what you were scratching on the ground."

Without waiting for a protest, Orco grabbed her arms again and pulled her with him. She initially resisted, but again, she found escape futile so she simply gave up.

Upon reaching the small clearing, Orco's own arms were sore from dragging all that weight all the way there. True, she already stopped trying to run away, but she didn't help him by walking either. He felt like he was pulling a lazy mule by its teeth.

"Geez, you are one stubborn lady," he muttered under his breath. Then, he turned his attention at the message on the ground before him. But without warning, the woman suddenly lunged forward, attempting to erase the message with her foot. Fortunately, Orco quickly intercepted her before she could. "That wouldn't be a good idea," he warned.

She closed her eyes in frustration and let out a muffled scream of frustration.

"I know exactly how you feel." Orco hid an amused expression at her annoyance. "Now let's just get this over and done with." He bent down to read the scratching on the ground. The letters were rather crudely-made and uneven, but it was carved in deep so it wasn't long before he figured out what was written. "I… know… where… Char… is… if… you… want… to… see… him… a… " he read aloud, stopping abruptly at where the message got cut short.

At this, he turned grave. "Who are you," he addressed the woman without meeting her face. He asked the question in such a way that made it sound more like an accusation than an inquiry. Standing up, he narrowed his eyes at her, trying to put a name to her face. Now that he could see better with the light from the village, he realized that the young woman indeed resembled Queen Avila, except for the fact that the person in front of him was much too young—about his age or a year younger. No, she couldn't be her. But then again… it was rumored that the queen practiced the dark arts so it could really be her in disguise.

"My name is Jacqueline. I am Avila's daughter." Her cool statement answered his troubled thoughts. So that explains it. Strange, but he didn't know the queen had a daughter. She couldn't be Leigh's own flesh and blood—that was sure. As far as everyone knew, the king never had a child with Avila. She was most probably a daughter from a previous marriage.

"Could I please go now?" she asked impatiently.

"What was the rest of your message?" Orco intercepted immediately, as if he never heard her. He inclined his head to the ground.

Jacqueline sighed and relayed the message in a monotone, like a young student reciting a poem over and over again. "'I know where Char is. If you want to see him alive, go to the castle alone.'"

There was silence.

"You know, I could hold you ransom."

"My mother wouldn't give Char up that easily."

Jacqueline didn't realize that she had accidentally divulged an important clue. Orco's earlier hunch had been correct. So the queen was responsible for King Char's disappearance after all. But what do they want with him? As a trade for Leigh? Orco tilted his head, judging her. She didn't appear to be bluffing. "I could kill you now," he said testily.

Without missing a beat, Jacqueline gathered her long loose hair with one hand, exposing her neck. "Go ahead."

Brave girl.

"No, I have a better idea," Orco finally said. "You are taking me to him."

* * *

On the next morning, Leigh woke, feeling refreshed. She had the urge to stretch, but realized in the nick of time that she was still injured. Sitting up, she instantly found herself face to face with an elderly elf carrying a container of water and some fresh bandages.

The elf said something in Elfian, which she didn't understand, and then proceeded to change her bandages. Leigh felt quite embarrassed to be seen in her undergarments, but thankfully, no one seemed to mind them.

Once the elf was done, she smiled to her and said in broken Kyrrian, "Your wound heal very fast. You need no bandage now after two days."

"Thank you." Leigh said graciously.

The elf smiled once again.

Jerric was sitting on a stool beside an elderly elf when Leigh reached him. He held two pieces of paper in his hands, brow furrowed in deep concentration as he was reading them. The elderly elf, on the other hand, saw her, bid her a good morning, offered her his stool, and left.

"What's wrong?" She sat down. "Where is everyone? Orco?"

Jerric looked surprised to see her there, so absorbed was he in his reading that he failed to notice her arrival. But he quickly regained himself. "Orco sent the men home for a while."

"I see…" she waited for him to continue.

Jerric slid one of the papers in her hand. "He left this."

Leigh scanned the note silently._ Let's meet at Ayetta—at the Jacob Brothers' Inn in seven days. Don't worry. Everything's fine._

"Okay…" she frowned, not really sure what to make of it.

Jerric handed her the other paper. "News from home. A messenger gave it to Slannen," he said.

She unfolded the letter.

_Dear Jerric,_

_I hope this finds you safe and well. I asked someone to keep an eye on you after I learned that you left finishing school so don't be surprised if I know you're whereabouts and what is happening so far. By the way, don't bother looking for my "spy" because you won't be successful. Just know that you are well-guarded for the moment._

_Your brothers and sisters are still safe with Princess Cecilia, but it's Lady I am worried about. I have some bad news for you. She is sick and may even be dying. Like I mentioned before, she's not herself lately. I don't know what is happening. I tried giving her Tonic and my curing broths but she won't be persuaded to drink it. Oh how I wish that she still has her curse of obedience right now! I'm terribly afraid that something bad is going to happen if this goes on._

_Come home quickly. We need you._

_I have to say goodbye now. I fear that I am being watched._

_Lots of love,_

_Mandy_

Leigh laid the letter down on the table. First Ayortha, now Kyrria. What is the world coming to? She felt bad for feeling so helpless. She wanted to do something to help at least. Looking sympathetically at Jerric, she asked hesitantly, although she had a feeling she already knew his answer. "What are you going to do now?"

"Why, be off to Frell, of course." He pushed back his stool in one quick motion. He looked like he was going to charge to Frell at this very moment, even without proper transportation. But then, something suddenly made him stop and he turned to Leigh. "Oh right. You can't travel with all the danger surrounding you. Being the _princess of Ayortha _complicates things even more."

Leigh paled. "How… How have you known? How long?" she whispered softly.

"After you vanished without a goodbye note."

"I was going to tell you!"

"When? Once I find you sitting on a throne with a crown upon your head?"

"Well… soon. When the time's right. It's really no big deal." She lowered her head in humility. "Could we just please just go on as if I wasn't a… princess?"

"No big deal? _No big deal?_" Jerric fumed. "For heaven's sake, Leigh, now that I know you are a princess, that makes me twice responsible for you!

On another occasion, Leigh might have thought it would be nice that Jerric was treating her as somebody important, but she felt irritated at that moment that he was making such a big deal of something she'd been trying to hide. "Gee thanks. I've always wanted a bodyguard." She retorted back with a sarcastic tone of her own. Then she sighed. "Look. All we ever do is argue and argue and argue. It simply complicates already complicated things. Jerric, nothing's changed." She put an emphasis on the last part. "I'm still Leigh. You're still you. We're trying to find a way to get out of this mess. You're looking for your father, and I'm just trying to… live my life, princess or no. Now that you know I'm really a princess, does that make me any different? Do I look different to you?"

It took a long while before Jerric replied. "No."

Leigh threw her hands up in the air. "There you have it. I rest my case."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're still injured." Jerric added.

"_Injured_, Jerric, not crippled," she pointed out. "Now let's go save the queen."


	27. The Queen's Unwelcome

Twenty-Six

Leigh jumped out of the hay at the back of an ox-pulled vehicle as soon as they rolled in front of the castle. Jerric gave the farmer in front a two-fingered salute as a gesture of gratitude for the transportation and the old farmer saluted back. "You youngsters take care, okay?" He whipped the big ox once and away they went to transport their cargo.

It had taken them three days of nonstop traveling to get to the capital. The elves had been kind enough to lend them their ponies, but they sent them back once they reached a certain distance so as the ponies wouldn't get lost in finding their way back. After which, they must've had tried all sorts of transportation to reach the capital. They walked, borrowed horses, hitched a ride on a carriage, and finally met this old farmer who was going to pass by Frell on his way to deliver his goods. The ride was bumpy and somewhat slow, but all that mattered was that they were finally able to reach the castle.

They mostly kept to themselves all the while. No deep, complicated conversations and ideas were exchanged—simply small talk. It was a breath of fresh air and Leigh eventually found herself enjoying Jerric's companionship—the first time she ever did in the long span of time they had been traveling together.

Yet during the latter part of their journey, she fell strangely uneasy around him. She suddenly started having these weird thoughts and it began when they were eating breakfast on an inn along the way. He was animatedly telling her about a childhood memory then, eyes crinkling as he laughed. And, instead of listening, she was watching him as he did so.

Her two random thoughts at that time were:

_Hmm… he has beautiful eyes. Like the color of the pine trees on the Elves' Forest._

_I wonder why I didn't notice how good he looks especially when he gives that warm, sheepish smile of his…_

Now that she thought of it, he wasn't all that bad. She was just too caught up with her own impression of him that she never really gave him a chance. He actually seemed more and more like the son of the great King Char and Queen Ella.

But all those things fled to the back of her mind once she caught sight of the palace.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen one, obviously, but she was still overwhelmed with a feeling of awe. It wasn't the beautiful ivory columns or the lush gardens that took her breath away, but it was the thought of meeting Jerric's parents that made her quiver slightly. She had heard so much about them, especially Queen Ella, and she even met them once a long, long time ago. She wanted her to like her at least.

And yet she looked like a fright. Pieces of hay still stubbornly clung to her everywhere and her hair was a wild tangle from the wind. She futilely attempted to straighten her hair out and smooth her wrinkled dress.

"Relax." Jerric smiled. He looked amused at her discomfort. "It's no big deal."

"Easy for you to say," she managed to retort. Sarcasm. Nicely done. She was one step closer to making things with Jerric the way it was before.

Though it was true. Jerric did seem somewhat… regal, now that he was back on his own home. At that exact moment, he really took on the aura of a prince. The heir to the throne of the most powerful country of their land.

She realized this and felt insignificant beside him.

A chubby homely woman was the first to greet them when they arrived. She was waiting patiently by the marble steps leading to the doors, as if she knew they were coming.

"Jerric!" Her eyes widened in delight upon setting sight on her companion. She walked towards him and they gave each other a warm hug.

"Mandy. How did you guess?"

"I'm your fairy godmother remember?" She tapped him on the nose like he was a little boy. Smiling inquiringly at Leigh, she said, "And who is your lovely young companion?"

Leigh felt shy despite herself. She blushed. "Leigh from Ayortha. And I am hardly lovely, at the state I'm in."

"Oh pssh." Mandy waved a hand in dismissal. "So you say. Hmmm… " She pursed her lips. "Leigh… it's not an Ayorthaian name, is it?" She was slightly puzzled.

Jerric answered for her, which made Leigh grateful. "It's a long story, Mandy."

"Well, be sure to tell me all about it once all this is over." Mandy didn't push any further. She then took a long, scrutinizing look at Jerric. "You've changed. I think you're different from before."

"Am I?"

"Yes. And I'm glad you are." She said softly. Too softly that Leigh wasn't even sure she said it. "Oh, where are my manners!" Mandy suddenly slapped her head. "I am getting old. Come in, come in." She unknowingly placed a hand on Leigh's wounded shoulder as she ushered them.

Leigh gasped at the pain. It wasn't that painful anymore since she was feeling, but the bandage-covered wound still throbbed at the slightest touch.

"Oh dear." Mandy recoiled her hand instantly and looked extremely apologetic. "I should've sensed you were hurt. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's no problem really."

"I forgot to tell you," Jerric explained to Mandy. "She was wounded by an arrow that hit her shoulder." Addressing Leigh, he fondly put an arm around his godmother. "Mandy is the best healer there is. She'll fix you up in no time."

"Yes, yes, I have just the thing." Mandy said. They stepped inside the palace, where a grand staircase faced them. "Jerric, be a dear and help our guest settle down while I brew some soup and get you both some Tonic." She was about to head to the direction of the kitchens when Jerric pulled her aside.

"Wait. Mother?"

A cloud passed through the fairy's face. "She's—" But she got cut short, because a second later, a rather disheveled woman, dressed in a nightgown, appeared on the landing of the staircase and shrieked. "Get them out of here!"


	28. The High Chancellor

Twenty-Seven

"Get them out of here!" The Queen of Frell was hysterical.

"Mother, it's me! Jerric—Jerrold, your son!" Jerric implored from the bottom of the staircase. But the glassy look on her mother's eyes made it clear that she didn't hear a word he was saying.

Mandy shook her head sadly and laid a hand on Jerric's arm to stop him from rushing to the queen. "I'm so sorry, dear. It's not that she doesn't recognize you anymore. She's been like this for weeks and we're still trying to figure out what happened. I think it's better that I handle this." She calmly walked up to Ella and reprimanded her gently, "Lady, I told you not to get out of your room."

"They are our enemies, you know," the queen whispered to Mandy loudly. "Ayorthaian spies. Yes, mm-hmm. That's what they are," she nodded as if to herself. "They got Char and now they want me to get me too. But you know what, Mandy? They won't." She giggled then as Mandy got hold of her arm and started leading her to her room. "Now, Lady, I won't hear any of this nonsense. No one is going to get you."

But Ella continued babbling. "They won't, would they, Mandy? They wouldn't dare. Because you're a fairy and I've fairy blood in me too. Fairies don't die and I won't die either…"

Mad. Her mother had gone mad.

Jerric felt sick to the stomach as the realization sank into him. He and Leigh watched silently, stunned, as Mandy led her mother away from the scene. He wanted to cry, to scream, to tear the whole castle apart in anger. To grab her mother by her shoulders and shake her back to sanity—anything. This wasn't happening. His mother was supposed to be perfect. He felt so lost that he only managed to clench his hands into fists at his sides.

"Jerric…" Leigh started to say beside him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault now is it!" he suddenly snapped, surprising even himself. Leigh was silent.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and tried to clear his thoughts. Regaining his composure, he bowed his head regretfully. "I'm sorry. It's… I have to think. Please leave me alone for a while." He didn't meet Leigh's gaze as he started walking away to the nearest room in the vicinity, leaving her with a confused expression on her face.

"B-b-but—" Leigh called out. Jerric didn't hear her as he slammed the doors of the library shut behind him.

"—where will I go?" Leigh finished softly, staring glumly at the great brass doors Jerric disappeared into. She frowned. That was so rude of him. Sure, she understood what he was going through, but he should at least have the decency not to leave her there without knowing where to stay or what to do.

_Nice,_ she grimaced. She was definitely going to figure out everything on her own in the meantime.

Instinctively, she wandered to her left, past the library. Frell's royal palace was much grander than to Ayortha's own—and sunnier. Despite the grim situation of its occupants, warm afternoon sunlight entered the countless windows aligning the great hall and bathed everything in gold. The walls boasted beautiful paintings and decorative carvings. As she walked along the hallway, she passed by the empty dining hall, with its magnificent long table and gilded chairs, and a huge window overlooking a lush garden outside. She could almost picture Kyrria's royal family happily having their breakfast there on better days.

She moved on, passing by several closed rooms until she reached the end of the hallway. She encountered another staircase and took it up to the second floor. This time, the hall she passed by was filled with several portraits, depicting Kyrria's royal lineage. To her immediate right was a painting of a serious, powerful-looking man in his early fifties. Leigh squinted, trying hard to read the small inscription at the bottom of the frame.

"His Royal Highness, King Frederick the Bold. Duke of Mablee, who liberated Frell from the ogres and united Kyrria under one ruler."

There was a long succession of portraits after the first until it finally reached King Char and Queen Ella. The king's portrait was similar to his ancestors, formal and serious, although there was a certain boyish charm and warmth that he emitted which the others lacked. Beside it, the queen's portrait stood out like a swan among sparrows. The portrait caught her unguarded—with her dark hair flying wildly behind her, lips parted in mid-laughter, and green eyes that sparkled in pure joy. She looked as though she had been in the middle of sliding down a banister when her face was immortalized in canvas. Everything about the painting was alive and beautiful.

"Her Royal Highness, Lady Ella of Frell. Court Linguist, Cook's Helper, Ogre-Tamer and Mother."

Leigh had to smile at this. The inscription under her name didn't speak of any extraordinary feats, unlike most of the other portraits, but it was simple and fitting nonetheless.

Suddenly, a creak sounded behind her, echoing like a cannon fired across the hallway in the silence. Leigh jumped in fright and immediately turned to see who or what made such a noise. She no sooner found herself face to face with a formally dressed balding man with a wide nose and a wooden staff tucked under his arm. He looked as surprised as she was.

"Who are you, girl, and what are you doing here?" he asked her suspiciously. His expression reeked malice and Leigh immediately wished there was someone with her at the moment.

Stammering, she replied, "I'm… umm… the prince's friend… I was… uhh… looking at the portraits… s-sir…"

A thoughtful expression crossed the man's face. "Prince Jerrold is here?" he murmured. Then, turning to Leigh, annoyed, he said, "You are not supposed to be loitering around here, girl. Tell me, where is Jerrold?"

"In the library, I think." Anything to rid herself of his presence.

"Library…" he echoed. "Good." Deep in thought, he forgot about Leigh and hurriedly went down the stairs.

If there was one thing Leigh was, it was curious. The man intrigued and frightened her at the same time and she wondered how he was able to appear so quickly behind her when the only entrance to the room was the stairs to her farther left and she would've heard him coming if he used it. She remembered hearing a creak—as if there was a hidden door on the wall opposite the queen's painting. The problem was, where exactly was it?

The walls on the other side were covered with cherubim carvings and landscape paintings. There was neither a hint of a handle nor an outline of a door. Cautiously, she started tapping against it, trying to hear a hollow spot. After a series of unsuccessful tries, she finally found one. She tried pushing. It didn't budge. She pulled at it using a protruding rose carving in line with her shoulder. It still didn't move. But she wasn't about to give up that easily. She grabbed the rose's head with both her hands and positioned her feet against the wall's bottom to add impact. When her foot accidentally pushed on a tiny etched cherubim, she felt the door pop open an inch or two.

"There you are, you little trouble-maker," she reprimanded the sweet-faced angel. Wiping the sweat off her palms on her skirt, she entered the hidden door and climbed the narrow staircase that lead up to who knows where.

When she reached the topmost step, the sight that lay in front of her made her eyes grow wide and her mouth drop open.

* * *

The door to the study sounded with urgent knocks. 

Jerric scowled at the noise that disturbed his little peace. He was seated at his father's study, reviewing a bunch of papers and reports about the kingdom. With his father absent, her mother incapable, and everyone else going about their other duties, no one was taking care of the affairs of the kingdom. There was a riot in a small town down south and a report that ogres were sighted taking camp in the Elves' Forest, creating havoc among its green residents. He had to take command now or risk Kyrria falling apart.

Problems, problems…

"Enter," he commanded in a tired tone.

High Chancellor Simon swept in.

Ahh. Just the man he was looking for. "Where is everyone, Simon? The knights? The servants? The advisers?" Jerric was irked that the High Chancellor, who was supposed to be in command in the absence of the monarchs, didn't seem to be doing anything for the kingdom.

The High Chancellor was caught off guard but he gathered his wits a moment later. Clearing his throat, he replied, "I sent everyone on vacation. This seemed like a good time to do so. After all, there are no people to be served in the castle. And I," he puffed his chest proudly, "I am perfectly capable of serving myself."

Jerric felt like he was about to explode. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! You—You sent everyone _away! All at the same time! _While my father is in grave danger and my mother is left to fend for herself?"

The High Chancellor shrugged. "There is the cook, Mandy, I suppose…"

Jerric emitted a scary laughter before burying his face in his hands. Then, after regaining his composure, he said in a controlled voice, "So you're telling me there is no one?"

"The laundress is somewhere at the back, Your Majesty. And if I'm correct, I remember two knights wanting to remain here since they have no family to return to."

"Send for them at once."

"As you wish." High Chancellor Simon bowed his head briefly before shutting the door to the library. He had been gone for quite a while when the door suddenly burst open once again and in flew her mother in a rather soiled green gown and a wild fire in her eyes.

"_Where is he?"_ she demanded, yelling angrily, forcefully. "Where is that wretched spy?" Behind her followed a seething Mandy and a very determined Leigh—who had a firm grip on the hair of another writhing, half-crazed Ella.

Jerric stood up in the confusion. "What the— What is this?"

The three people began to speak all at the same time.

The Ella who stormed into the room softened when she saw his son and tried to explain through gritted teeth, "Oh hello, dear. Have you seen that two-faced liar? High Chancellor Simon was a spy and he imprisoned me in the tower for a week now…"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with lady… the monster!"

"I found the queen tied inside a secret room in the Hall of Portraits and I think that the evil man with the staff was the one who imprisoned her and placed a fake queen in her place… Yow!" The fake Ella emitted shrieks and bit Leigh's arm. But she didn't let go. Mandy immediately rushed to her aid.

The door opened again and in came the unsuspecting High Chancellor and two of the knights. He took one look at the scene and started to flee. But the queen was quicker. "Arrest him!" she ordered the knights. They were able to grab hold of his arms before he could escape the library. His hardest efforts to be rid of their firm clutches were futile and he soon realized he was trapped.

The queen strode purposely towards him and gave him one big hard punch on the face. "You snake! We trusted you!"

The High Chancellor's face bobbed in the impact. But despite his bleeding nose, he laughed scornfully, "You will never win!" Turning to the fake Ella, he said, "Escape! Tell her what happened!"

But the funny thing was, in the midst of the chaos, the fake Ella stopped writhing, stared at the High Chancellor…

… and stuck her tongue out at him. "I've taken enough orders from you!" she said in a singsong voice.

Everyone was surprised at the turn of events. But when the fake Ella started fading, Leigh woke up from her confusion and realized that she held a specter in her hands. "A specter!" she cried and gripped the specter's hair harder causing it to moan. "Before you leave, a prophecy!"

Jerric suddenly remembered that once a specter is caught, it is supposed to answer one question from the one who caught it. "Ask her where my father is!"

Leigh nodded. "Where is King Char?"

The specter sneered. "In your enemy's territory."

"Where exactly? How will we find him?"

The specter merely giggled. "One question only!"

And then, it disappeared.

* * *

A/N: As I said, a quicker update. :) I also fixed a few grammar mistakes and tweaked some things in the earlierchapters of the story a bit... nothing drastic. (I'm sure I missed a lot of mistakes though and I don't have time to fix them yet so, sorry.) I also removed most of the long notes I used to place before/after the chapters. As much as I'd like to say thank you to everyone who continue to give feedback, I don't want to take up too much space so I'm going to reserve it until the verylast chapter. Plus, it would be a lot easier for anyone of you who'd like to reread certain parts again. 

To answer your question**, eclectic**, sometime in the middle of writing this story, I found myself in the strange new world of college.:) And, **curious**, Orco's trying to prove himself all the time and he rushes into things without thinking just so he could play the hero. Jerric, on the the other hand, is like a kid. He has weird mood swings, and if you could recall, he made this 180 degree change since the story started. But that'll be explained in Chapter 29. Leigh, as well. She's like this little girl wholost her parents at a young age andwas suddenly thrust with this enormous responsibility so she's still trying to figure herself out. I think Jacq is the most in control character that I have and I like the fact that she's "evil" but with reason...

Okay, I better stop babbling...


	29. fraechramM's Prophecy

Twenty-Eight

With the High Chancellor locked up in the barely-used dungeons and two knights guarding his cell until judgment could be passed, Kyrria's palace was once again bustling with activity. Queen Ella immediately took command. Clearly, being drugged and locked up in a small tower room for a week has not diminished her quick wits and spirit. Mandy called everyone back again, and the servants, after a week-long break, were refreshed and more than happy to resume their posts in the palace.

Mandy often berated herself for being so blind to the High Chancellor's wrongdoings. She regretted not following her instincts once she sniffed something wrong was in the air. She should've discovered about the specter, but then again, specters were also magical creatures and had the power to fool anyone, even a fairy like herself.

Ella would hear none of it. "He fooled us all," she consoled her godmother.

The High Chancellor wouldn't reveal anything unless he was released. Which was, of course, out of the question.

There was talk of war. There had already been rumors of a war being waged by the Ayorthaian queen before but it had seemed ridiculous. But after the incident, no one was sure what underhanded tricks Avila still had up her sleeves and a war started by Kyrria was the most obvious choice.

But Ella hated war, not wishing to sacrifice any more innocent because of a rival queen's greediness. "I'm sure," she addressed the royal advisers gathered for a meeting the next day, "that there is some other way we could resolve this conflict without violence. If there be war, then I will be the first person to face the enemy in battle."

"Your Highness, as noble as your intentions are, keep in mind that your husband is still in the enemy's territory. We do not know for sure what Avila plans to do with him and we better act now before it's too late," said one of the advisers.

"It is said that Avila practices dark magic," said yet another.

"Is she a dark fairy?"

All eyes turned to Mandy, who shook her head. "Although I have heard of a rare few fairies who went bad, this Avila person is not one. She's not even a fairy. If she was, I would know."

"She may just be just a misguided individual who stumbled upon a source of dark magic and practiced it to her advantage," Jerric suggested. He was seated beside his mother, thinking. "It's strange but even if I had been in Ayortha's castle for a year, I have trouble recalling anything about it, although I caught her talking to her reflection one time. She was cruel to her subjects… I don't know why I didn't voice out my opinions then. I would've said something…" He was rambling on his own now, sorting and recalling his memories. "It's so strange… I don't understand… maybe I was under a spell of sorts… or I could've been drugged…"

The queen drummed her fingers against the table in thought. "Leigh, you're the rightful princess and you know Ayortha more than anyone in this room, what do you think?" she suddenly asked.

Leigh, who was quietly following the discussion in the farther end of the long table, blushed at this sudden attention. Queen Ella asking her opinion on such a delicate topic? She felt frightened and proud all at once. "I-I think it is possible she practices dark magic. There's something about her that scares me and the other servants. She has this… I don't know… aura about her that reeks of something dark and powerful at the same time. It's hard to explain unless you were able to see her." Going on a little more confidently now, she continued, "That's why I don't think war is such a good idea at this time. Your knights will only be fighting with poor innocent Ayorthaians. It won't even hurt the queen a bit. She doesn't care about the people. In fact, I think it even works to her advantage with the strong and able men gone."

"Very good. Go on."

"I was thinking that maybe… maybe there is some other way we could defeat her without risking more lives."

"What are you suggesting?" one of the advisors asked skeptically.

Leigh looked at each one in the table gravely. "Avila has a daughter."

The room erupted with exclamations and disbelief. But she wasn't finished yet. "Wait, wait!" she cried above the noise and stood. "I'm not suggesting we should retaliate in kind by taking her daughter ransom. I'm merely suggesting we… talk to her. The lady seemed like a reasonable person. When she took me captive, she promised that she wouldn't let harm come to me and she didn't. She looked young, a little older than me, I guess and perhaps we could ask her to persuade her mother to…"

"… let the king go? To leave Kyrria alone?" another finished, voice filled with taunting mockery. "Do you think she'll give up everything that easy?"

Jerric frowned at the disrespect and stood up for her. "Sir, be careful with how you speak. You are addressing the Princess of Ayortha. Show her the same respect you give us." The rude adviser sank in his seat and said no more. At this, Jerric turned to her mother. "It's a far shot but it might work. What I think Leigh was trying to say is that we could come up with a plan to infiltrate the castle without so much people involved. That is, if the talk with Avila's daughter doesn't work. Mother, with your permission, I'd like to go to Ayortha to rescue Father and help restore the crown to its rightful owner."

"Without escorts? It's too dangerous dear."

Leigh had an idea. "No, not alone. I know a group of brave renegade rebels who know the castle inside out and are more than prepared to take up this mission." She was due to meet Orco in Ayortha in five days anyway.

"I hope you know what you're doing." The queen looked slightly uncertain at first. But it quickly disappeared and she nodded. "You have my complete faith and trust."

"I won't fail you." Leigh vowed. _And my people, _she added in her thoughts.

* * *

Before leaving for Ayortha, Leigh had one small detour. 

As if on their own accord, her feet led her past the Marketplace, left after the bridge crossing the River Lucarno then finally, three cottages right of the dirt road leading to the forest.

She knocked thrice on the wooden door, having to hunch a bit because the frame was a couple of inches smaller of than already short height. When no one answered, she was about to turn away, disappointed, when a soft shuffling of feet inside caught her attention. In a while, she heard a shaky high-pitched voice calling out, "_!mddaY_," which was Gnomic for "wait." The speaker then switched to Kyrrian. "Hold it, hold it, I'm not as swift and nimble as I used to be you know!"

The door opened and a short, chubby old gnome peeked out. Her wrinkled face was even more creased with initial irritation but when she saw who was standing in her dusty welcome mat, the gnome's face lit up. Leigh knelt and threw her arms around fraechramM, who barely came up to her waist.

"Could it be? Lee-Lee? You came back to us?"

Leigh nodded, laughing. Up until now, they still couldn't pronounce her name right. "Yes, fraechramM! But only for a short visit."

"Short visit, hmmph! Oh well, but a short visit is better than no visit at all." fraechramM bade her to enter. The house looked exactly as she left it—only a little messier since her gnome family probably didn't remember to clean up after she left. fraechramM muttered to herself as she picked up pieces of strewn stuff lying on the floor. There was a tiny sock, a half-eaten rotting apple, a yellow hair ribbon and another sock. Leigh narrowly missed stepping on maekhA's familiar ragged bear-doll.

"Are you all alone, fraechramM?" she asked, sitting down at the small dining table while fraechramM prepared something to drink. It had been a long time since she sat in that familiar spot. Back in the days when she found herself at their cottage, all tired and disoriented from the days of wandering around the forest, broogH, being an excellent craftsman, made a chair for her to be able to sit with them at the table. Granted, she felt like a big girl sitting in a child's miniature tea party set, but it actually felt comfortable.

"You came at a wrong time. They all left for Bast, I think. Your father's friend's wedding. They're coming back in a week still."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Me?" fraechramM shook her head, handing her a glass of cold yellow juice—lemon. She pulled out a chair across her and took a sip on her own. "I'm too old and lazy to make the trip with them."

Leigh raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Really? If I know, you knew I was coming and you decided to stay." She hadn't forgotten that there were some gifted gnomes who could glimpse the future. Her fraechramM was one of them. Although she couldn't really tell the future in great detail, she could sense general things about the future.

"Oh alright! I felt you were going to be in town within this time and just in case you remembered to visit, someone would be here. They didn't know, of course. Your broogH and fraecH still thinks you're in finishing school. I knew you left, but I didn't think it would be wise to tell them. They'll worry too much." fraechramM said.

Leigh didn't know what to say. After everything that has happened, running away from finishing school and her gnome parents finding out about it became the least of her worries. But she was grateful that fraechramM understood at least. "Thank you…" she murmured.

"No, don't thank me. You have a far greater responsibility than merely finishing finishing school." fraechramM looked meaningfully at her and for a minute, Leigh wondered how much exactly does she know about everything and what she's not telling.

"You're right. I can't explain it right now, but one of these days, I'm going to explain everything. But fraechramM," Leigh looked at her gnome grandmother seriously. "You know, don't you? What I'm doing? What's going to happen?"

fraechramM looked extremely sad. "Not everything, my sweet. But I know that you have to be really careful. Things aren't what they seem. And, no matter how noble a cause yours may be, it doesn't mean that you have to give up everything." Leigh saw her grandmother's eyes becoming watery and all of a sudden, she felt a chill crawl down her spine. She could sense that fraechramM saw something in the future she didn't like. But fraechramM shook her head, as if to erase those bad thoughts in her mind. "You better leave now, I'm keeping you too long here."

Leigh slowly stood up, after drinking her juice. "I missed you, everyone of you, broogH, mraucH, fraecH zhelaF, maekhA and qyot. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see them. Will you tell them I'm alright at least?" she said lightly, but even then, it didn't change anything. Gloom still remained in the air.

"Yes, yes." fraechramM nodded. Leigh stepped out into the afternoon sunshine while her grandmother lingered at the door.

"Will you be alright alone, fraechramM?"

"I survived a week alone, here, I should survive another. No ogre is going to stand to eat me" she replied jokingly. Sobering up quickly, she said, "But it's you whom you should be worrying about."

Leigh hesitated, debating on whether to ask for an explanation or just leave it hanging. She decided on the latter. "Let's see each other in the future again, okay, fraechramM?" she said cheerily instead. Too cheerily, it sounded forced.

"We would love that." fraechramM nodded again, a small, loving smile on her lips. "Take care, my Lee-Lee. And remember, the future is not always what is written. It's what we make of it. Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye." Leigh hugged her once more.

"Have hope."

And with those final parting words, they both turned to the opposite direction with heavier hearts than when they met earlier that afternoon and with the foreboding knowledge that this may be the last time they will ever meet again.

* * *

A/N: To clear things up, I really only have 29 (including the prologue) chapters up, even if the website shows that I "have" 30. Something happened a few chapters back when I tried uploading it. I didn't know that the sitewas being fixed then. The chapter didn't appear even if the count registered so I had to upload it again. The result--the site shows I have one more chapter than what I really have up. Anyhow, thanks for your nice, lovely reviews! 


End file.
